


… a Erebor nám bude svědkem

by Lanevra



Series: Jen krok k oslavení Ereboru [4]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Dwarf Culture, Dwarf Gender Concepts, Flower Crowns, Genderbending, Hobbit Culture, Hobití kultura, Marriage, Multi, Thorin byl vždy žena, Trpasličí kultura, fem!Thorin, květinové věnce, svatba
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-17 09:07:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 38,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3523589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lanevra/pseuds/Lanevra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Noc před odplutím z Jezerního města směrem k Ereboru se nese ve znamení oslav. Některé jsou hlasité, plné piva, jídla, zpěvu a tance a jiné jsou tiché a lámající srdce.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Frustrovaně se podíval na svou od marmelády zamazanou ruku. Ani už se nedivil, že tu nikde v dosahu není ubrousek, natožpak miska s vodou nebo koneckonců třeba jenom umyvadlo s krásnými mosaznými kohoutky. Nikde během jejich cesty, až na Roklinku, se mu takového závanu domova nedostalo, takže to by přežil. Daleko, daleko horší bylo, že mu to vlastně nevadilo. Zvykl si. Okoukal od trpaslíků jejich nevybíravé způsoby stolování a hlasité krkání od Gloina mu už nepřipadalo nechutné. Ne, ani trochu. Rezignoval na velkou část svého pytlíkovského vychování a teď udělal další krok směrem k barbarství, když jahodovou marmeládu jednoduše slízl z prstů.

Pečlivě olízal i tu poslední kapku a pak si, starší v Hobitíně by se zhrozili, utřel ruku do kalhot, což jak doufal, bude největší špína, kterou na nich v následujících pár hodinách minimálně vůbec bude mít. To ale ještě nevěděl, že Fili sedící v čele stolu hned po jeho pravici z naprosto nepochopitelných důvodů vyprskne své pivo jeho směrem s takovou razancí, že mu dobrá půlka skončí na obličeji a košili. Kapky mu stékaly po tváři a jejich pach, tak brzo po ránu, nebyl rozhodně něco příjemného. Zvedl ruku a setřel je rukávem už beztak poprskaného kabátce.

„Fili, jestli sis nevšiml, tak jsi mě právě poprskal,“ upozornil mladého trpaslíka nevlídně, když se vlastním rukávem pokoušel otřít si pivo taky z předku košile.

„Copánky!“ vykřikl Fili místo jakékoliv omluvy, nebo třeba jen náznaku, že by si výtky všiml, a divoce zagestikuloval směrem k druhému čelu stolu.

Jeho mávání rychle upozornilo Kiliho, který zvedl hlavu od svého talíře a jeho díky zranění stále pobledlá tvář se okamžitě rozzářila širokým úsměvem.

„Strýčku… s těmi vousy tě skoro nejde poznat,“ zahlaholil Kili vesele.

Thorin… Thorin byl tady.

Bilbo trochu znervózněl. Od jejich velkého útěku z elfského vězení až do teď neměl tolik příležitostí se s Thorinem setkat o samotě, kolik by si přál. I když samozřejmě cosi v něm, jeho srdce nejspíš, si přálo s trpaslíkem strávit ideálně všechen čas od úsvitu až do hluboké noci. Představy jich dvou na lavičce přede dveřmi jeho pelouchu, jak sedí při západu slunce a pokuřují, by nazval už skoro vlezlými, zvláště když mu zrovna včera večer nedaly spát. Ne drak, který seděl v hoře jen na dohled od města. Ó né! Ten by byl pro Bilba Pytlíka moc obyčejný kazič dobrého spánku. Jemu ho musel samozřejmě ničit pohledný trpasličí král, to bylo totiž daleko racionálnější.

„Ano, nechal jsem si svůj plnovous, netřeba kvůli tomu dělat až takový povyk. Dbejme na to, kdo je náš hostitel,“ přerušil jeho bloudící myšlenky Thorinův velmi blízký hlas.

Potlačil třas, který mu díky těm několika slovům proběhl tělem, a pomalu, pomalinku a jen nepatrně se vyklonil zvláště zpoza Dwalinova vysokého a širokého těla stínícího mu výhled na čelo stolu. A také na Thorina, který tam prostě jenom tak stál. Čítával o takových těch okamžicích, kdy se hlavní hrdina milostného románu poprvé podíval na svou vyvolenou a byl ohromen její krásou. V inscenacích v Hobitíně většinou ten okamžik doprovázely zvonečky a tamburína, navozující tu správnou atmosféru. To byly ale samozřejmě divadelní hry a romány. Ve skutečnosti za jemně povlávající záplavu hnědých vlasů mohl prostě jen průvan z otevřeného okna a světlý odstín Thorinovi kůže byl dán, co si budeme nalhávat, tím, že ze sebe smyl několikatýdenní špínu, ale to nebránilo tomu, aby se mu na tváři vytvořil přihlouplý úsměv. Měl by s tím přestat, nebylo to ani trochu slušné, ale někdy byl prostě trpaslík tak majestátní… přitažlivý. Jako zrovna teď, oděný do rudé košile, která mu střihem moc slušela a... Oh! Copánky! Teprve teď si jich všiml. Tří naprosto nových copánků, které ale nebyly zapleteny v Thorinových dlouhých vlasech, nýbrž v jeho plnovousu, který byl, jak si Bilbo pamatoval, v elfské cele dlouhý až někam na prsa. Copánky ho zkrátily a kovové kroužky, které na nich vysely, mu dodaly mohutnost, ale bylo to vlastně… velice pěkné. Nemohl si pomoci, byl prostě rád, že se Thorin nerozhodl si znovu vousy oholit, protože ten pocit, když se v nich probíral, byl nezapomenutelně příjemný. I teď ho cítil na bříškách svých prstů, stačil jenom pohled na trpaslíka, který si bezděčně přejel rukou po nejširším copánku na bradě.

„Ne, to jistě ne, přesto si dovolím říct, vaše výsosti, že jsem už ani nedoufal, že vás kdy uvidím s plnovousem,“ řekl Balin s drobnou úklonou a také potěšeným úsměvem.

„Ani já nedoufal, že si ho ještě nechám narůst, ale… Dejme tomu, že jsem se chopil příležitosti a tím ukázal svou naději na opětovné získání našeho domova,“ odpověděl Thorin.

„Vzpomínám si, že mnoho trpaslíků truchlilo, když vás vidělo uříznout a spálit svůj plnovous. Já byl jeden z nich,“ zabručel Dwalin.

„Ovšem, na to si pamatuji, příteli,“ přitakal Thorin a sevřel mu krátce rameno, načež se kolem sebe rozhlédl. „Kde je půlčík? Ještě spí?“

„Ehm ne… já jsem tady,“ přihlásil se sám a vyklonil se hodně dopředu, aby ho trpaslík mohl vidět. „Asi jste mě přehlédl, jsem docela nenápadný,“ dodal s úsměvem. Ve skutečnosti se ani nedivil, že si ho Thorin nevšiml, v záplavě trpaslíků převyšujících ho obvykle o půl hlavy mohl snadno zapadnout, ale stejně se nedokázal zbavit drobného pocitu lítosti.

„A co tam děláte, Mistře zloději?“ zeptal se Thorin na jeho vkus trochu hloupě.

„Inu… sedím a jím?“

„To je mi zřejmé, ale proč až tam? Nemám ve zvyku na ty, se kterými chci mluvit, křičet přes celý stůl. Pojďte sem,“ přikázal a pokynul rukou vedle sebe.

Ve více nežli jedné trpasličí tváři se objevil náznak překvapení až údivu, jen Fili s Kilim se oba široce, veskrze pobaveně a potěšeně usmáli a Fili mu dokonce opravdu velmi nenápadným gestem ukázal, aby si přesedl k Thorinovi. Vzal tedy svůj talíř s jídlem a přešel k místu, které pro něj trpasličí král vybral. Bylo hned po jeho pravici, nejspíš na privilegované pozice, jak si Bilbo domyslel, a bylo obsazeno Balinem, který se ale ochotně, dokonce s vlídným úsměvem poposunul po lavici. Tím byl i Dwalin donucen poposednout si dál, jenže ten to nepřijal tak lehce a vesele jako starší bratr, naopak po něm vrhl pohled, který by se opravdu nedal zarámovat, pokud by jím nechtěl děsit nezvané hosty. Odpověděl nervózním úsměvem, který měl ale za následek jenom to, že se vysoký trpaslík ještě víc zamračil. Raději se tedy rychle posadil, to alespoň na jeho tvář nedohlédl a nemusel si dělat starosti s tím, jak se tváří.

„Od teď budete sedat po mém boku,“ rozhodl Thorin hlasem neumožňujícím diskuzi.

„Jak si přejete, Výsosti,“ odvětil s mírnou úklonou, protože se mu to zdálo vhodné a pohledy na něj upřené k tomu vyloženě vybízely.

„Doufám, že to není vaše jediné jídlo,“ poukázal trpaslík na jeho talíř, což naprosto nesouviselo s čímkoliv, o čem byla předtím řeč.

„Co?“ zeptal se Bilbo zmateně a shlédl na svůj talíř, kde ležel velký krajíc chleba potřený tlustou vrstvou másla a marmelády. „Ach, ještě jsem měl dva takové. Proč?“

„To není dost,“ rozhodl Thorin, načež se natáhl pro celý bochník chleba a po talíři s půlkou kotouče sýra. Z chleba utrhl velký kus, navzdory tomu, že byl v dosahu naprosto funkční nůž, který nepoužil ani na sýr, z něhož pro změnu půlku ulomil, a pak to obojí položil na Bilbův talíř. Vedle pečlivě ukrojeného a namazaného krajíce se ty kusance opravdu vyjímaly a dohromady by možná daly velikost hobití hlavy. Udělal by si z toho sýrových sendvičů na celý jeden příjemný večer nad knížkou. Ovšemže si vyloženě nestěžoval, byl hobit a jídlo bylo jedním ze stěžejních bodů jeho existence, jenže to bylo před několika měsíci, od té doby si zvykl na jednu až dvě malé porce denně, takže mu teď jeho plný talíř připadal vyloženě hrozivý.

„Nemyslím, že dokáži tohle všechno sníst,“ zapochyboval nahlas.

„Nejedí hobité nejméně sedmkrát denně?“

„To ano, jenže...“

„Vaše zápěstí je tenké na dva mé prsty,“ ukázal dva vztyčené prsty, které skutečně při troše dobré vůli měly šířku Bilbova zápěstí, „K tomu, abychom vás sem dostali, jsme vynaložili nemalé úsilí a nejednou všichni nasadili svůj život. Nyní je před vámi konečně ten jediný úkol, který máte, a já nehodlám riskovat, že se před jeho splněním zhroutíte vyčerpáním z nedostatku jídla. Teď jezte.“

Thorinova tvář byla bezvýrazně klidná, stejně jako jeho oči a hlas měl spíše mírně podrážděný, což nebylo nic neobvyklého, ale význam slov značil skutečný zájem, stejně jako jejich autoritativní tón, kterému se nedalo jen tak vzdorovat. Shlédl na svůj přeplněný talíř, pak se opět podíval na trpaslíka, načež rezignoval a pokýval hlavou. Pokud se do toho ale měl pustit, tak nehodlal jíst rukama, ještě pořád nebyl trpaslík.

„Tak dobrá, ale kdybych mohl… poprosit o nůž,“ poukázal na nůž ležící mimo jeho dosah.

Thorin se po noži natáhl a pak ho zasekl těsně vedle jeho ruky, jenom to zaskřípělo. Šokovaně se po do stolu zatnutém ostří podíval. Stačilo by půl palce a měl ho v ruce, až se mu z toho pohledu srdce rozbušilo. Téměř útok na něj, kdyby se při tom trpaslík netvářil tak naprosto klidně a vlastně už dávno nevěnoval pozornost Balinovi.

„Mluvil jsem se starostou a trvá tom, abychom odjezd k Hoře oslavili. Měla by se konat dnes večer, což znamená, že dříve jak zítra za úsvitu nevyrazíme. Chtěl jsem, aby to bylo už dnes, ale neměl jsem žaludek na to starostu přemlouvat. Je slizký jako stěny skřetích jeskyní,“ zavrčel Thorin hlubokým, nevlídným hlasem. Jeho podráždění bylo Bilbovi jasně patrné, ale nemínil se ho pokoušet uklidnit, sám měl dost práce s vytahováním nože z desky stolu. Byl tam zaseklý tak pevně, že na něj musel použít všechnu sílu obou rukou, aby ho vůbec vyprostil ze dřeva.

„Budeme si muset promluvit o některých trpasličích zvycích,“ zamumlal si tichounce jen pro sebe, jakmile se mu povedlo dostat nůž z desky stolu a málem si při tom jeho střenkou vyrazit zuby.

„A stihneme to pak vůbec včas? Pořád se nám může do cesty postavit ledacos,“ zapochyboval úzkostně Ori.

„Kolem Ereboru je holá pláň, chlapče, poušť, kde nic neroste, ani nic nežije. Dobré nebo zlé. Jakmile se dostaneme tam, budeme moci jít stále jen rovně za nosem, aniž by nás cokoliv zastavilo,“ ujistil ho Balin, načež se otočil k Thorinovi. „Nebránil bych se oslavě. Nám jenom prospěje a také utuží dobré vztahy se zdejšími lidmi.“

„Nejsem si jistý, jestli mám zájem o to mít s nimi dobré vztahy,“ pronesl Thorin temně.

„Zdejší lidé jsou vlídní a štědří. Pomohli nám, i když nemuseli,“ zastal se jich Bilbo okamžitě, jak to slyšel. Jestli Thorin a ostatní trpaslíci neuměli ocenit pohostinnost, které se jim dostalo, tak on ano. Každý slušně vychovaný by hobit byl vděčný a slušný k tomu, kdo mu dal jídlo, přístřeší a dokonce i oblečení.

„Zdejší lidé, pane Pytlíku, pomohli jen proto, že jsem jim slíbil zlato. Jejich pomoc nebyla štědrá a vlídná, protože štědrost a vlídnost je vždy nezištná.“

„No, když se podívám na město, tak to není zrovna tak, že by měli zlata na rozdávání,“ namítl rozzlobeně.

„Nemají nic, protože se o to nechali obrat svým zkorumpovaným a lakomým starostou,“ oponoval mu trpaslík s náznakem pohrdání v hlase. „Sloužit dobrému pánovi je čest. Nechat se vykořisťovat tyranem je zbabělost. Pamatuji se na lidi z Dolu, byli civilizovaní a vzdělaní. Měli školu pro každého, obrovskou knihovnu, divadlo i veřejné fórum. Rod pánů z Dolu byl vznešený a měl s mou rodinou vždy ty nejlepší vztahy. Čestní muži, stateční bojovníci a dobří vládci. Zdejší starosta nemá z jejich rodové linie v žilách ani jedinou kapku krve a lidé prostí umí sotva číst a psát. Nechce se mi ani věřit, že jsou to potomci hrdého lidského národa, který jsem znal v dobách svého mládí. Je s podivem, jak dokáže lidská rase zdegenerovat.“

„To všechno může mít něco společného s obrovskou dračí pouští, na které nic neroste a nic nežije. Každá rasa se bude nejdřív zabývat tím, jak přežít, a až pak bude stavět divadla a knihovny. Nikdo nechce umírat hlady,“ zamával důrazně kusem sýra Thorinovi před obličejem, jak chtěl dát příklad a dodat svým slovům váhu.

„Mohli odsud odejít, když se jim tu tak špatně daří,“ zavrčel trpasličí král bez slitování.

„Nechtěli opustit kraj, který je jejich domovem, zvláště když nemohli za neštěstí, které jejich město postihlo. To obrovský trpasličí poklad sem přilákal draka z kdovíjakého zapadlého koutu Středozemě, pokud vůbec ne z divokých krajů někde na severu,“ vykřikl v rozzlobení dřív, než si stačil uvědomit, co se vůbec chystá říct. To až třesknutí odložených pohárů, lapání po dechu a podrážděné vrčení, které přešlo v hrobové ticho, mu dalo znát, že řekl něco nevhodného. Hodně, hodně nevhodného, stejně jako byla drtivá většina věcí řečených přímo od plic. Tahle konkrétní byla ale něčím, za co by se nejraději vykrákal za vlastní špičaté ucho a dal si pár pohlavků, i když by beztak neodčinilo, jakou strašnou věc vyslovil.

Thorin se prudce napřímil a shlédl na něj ledově modrýma očima.

„Já… já se omlouvám. Nemyslel jsem… nemínil jsem, aby to znělo tak… tak… tak hrozně krutě,“ vykoktal, tváře zbledlé a hlas studem rozechvělý. „Jen jsem tím myslel, že trpaslíci nejsou jediní, kdo přišli o domov, když se tu objevil drak. Ve skutečnosti… já jsem opravdu nechtěl… říct nebo jen naznačit, že…“

„Pravda je přesně taková, jakou jste ji nahlas vyslovil. Náš poklad sem draka přilákal,“ přerušil ho Thorin hlasem postrádajícím předešlou hrubost a bojovnost, teď byl mdlý a spíše unavený než cokoliv jiného. „Mlčet o tom nezmírní vinu, která za všechnu tu zkázu padá na můj rod a tím i na mou vlastní hlavu. A jak jste správě řekl mezi řádky, má snaha vše odčinit a navrátit, co bylo ukradeno a zneváženo, nikdy nevynahradí utrpení mého lidu i... lidí z Dolu. Je snad něco z toho důvod, abych zbaběle stáhl ocas a přestal se snažit?“

„Ne, ovšem, já jsem neřekl…“ pokusil se neobratným koktáním zachránit situaci, i když věděl, že všechno nejspíš jenom zhoršuje.

„Udělám vše, co bude v mých silách, abych získal Erebor zpět a pomohl svému národu. Potomci lidí z Dolu mohou opětovně nalézt svou hrdost, čest a odvahu a jít se mnou. Pak se jim vynasnažím pomoci stejně jako trpaslíkům. Nebo se dál mohou prodávat za zlato a topit v rybích vnitřnostech,“ s těmi slovy se Thorin napřímil a shlédl na něj z celé své výšky, díky čemuž se Bilbo ani nemusel snažit vypadat menší, on se tak i cítil. „Nenechte se mýlit, pane Pytlíku, lidé z Dolu měli mou úctu a budou ji mít opět – až si ji zaslouží. Ne dřív, což byste měl sám velmi dobře vědět,“ dodal jednu naprosto zdrcující poznámku předtím, než krátce kývl k ostatním trpaslíkům a obrátil se k odchodu.

Bilba zachvátil pocit zoufalství z toho, že Thorin odchází právě takhle. Samozřejmě věděl, že to trpaslík dělá často, protože byl neskutečně tvrdohlavý a urážlivý jako malé dítě. Jenže tentokrát, ač byla jeho slova pravdivá a poklad skutečně draka přilákal, byl způsob, jak tu pravdu řekl, dostatečný k tomu, aby Thorina zranil. Udělat něco takového se nejen příčilo jeho dobrému vychování, kdy žádný slušný hobit neřekl, ani neudělal nic, co by ublížilo jinému a zvláště ženě, hlavně to šlo proti jeho náhle splašeně bijícímu srdci. Sarkastický starý mládenec v něm se sám sobě vysmál za takové mladistvě bláznivé chování, skoro jako kdyby byl mladičký hobit, co mu právě hobitka dala na tancovačce košem, jenže to těžko zastavilo hloupou paniku, které ho donutila vyskočit a vykřiknout.

„Copánky! Líbí se mi vaše copánky!“ zvolal ve snaze… opravdu nevěděl, o co se snažil, jelikož prostá lichotka byla dost laciným způsobem, jak si někoho naklonit. Takový, za jehož ušmudlaný lesk se hluboce zastyděl bez ohledu na to, že Thorin přidal ještě neurčité pohrdavé odfrknutí a opustil místnost, aniž by se po Bilbovi třeba jen ohlédl přes rameno.

Zato pohledy ostatních trpaslíků, které byly o dost méně žádané než ten Thorinův, se na něj upíraly doslova ze všech stran. Od Dwalina se ozývalo vrčení doprovázené lupáním kloubů, jak zatínal ruku v pěst, což kromě jeho výrazu nevěstilo vůbec nic dobrého. Naneštěstí nebyl jediný, kdo dokázal neverbálně vyjádřit, jak se teď na hobita zlobí a co si o nejspíš úplně všem, co řekl, vlastně myslí. Včetně těch trpaslíků, kteří mu dokázali odpustit všechno, jako byl Bofur nebo Balin.

Padl zpátky na lavici a sklonil se nad talířem, ve snaze vypadal tak nenápadně, jak to jenom jde, dokonce mu ruka i krátce zabloudila ke kapse kalhot, kde byl jeho prsten. Samozřejmě, že ho nevytáhl, ani se neodplížil z místnosti, což ho taky napadlo, to by totiž bylo až moc zbabělé a provinilé. Trpět tiše v neméně a hlavně neobvykle tiché trpasličí společnosti, bylo správné.

A navíc… navíc ta hádka nebyla jenom čistě jeho vina. Nestalo se to tak, že by to byl on, kdo náhle vyskočil a řekl několik sice pravdivých, zato však velmi neuvážených slov. Prvním impulsem k tomu byl Thorinův donebevolající nevděk vůči lidem, kteří jim pomohli. Jak by mohl udělat cokoliv jiného, než se proti němu ohradit? Lidé z Jezerního města se k nim zachovali dobře. Také mohli všechny jenom tak z loděk vyhodit v dračí poušti, tam někde daleko na břehu, a nechat je bez jídla, jen v tom, co měli na sobě – starém oblečení po Bardových dětech, podvlíkačkách a v jeho případě vestě bez knoflíčků. I za to si zasloužili alespoň trochu vděku. Poděkování totiž nikdy nebylo na škodu. Nejspíš hodně naivně věřil, že stejně jako zloba vyvolá jen zlobu, tak vlídný přístup nakonec přinese něco dobrého nazpět.

Odstrčil svůj talíř stranou, neschopen sníst třeba jen polovinu z porce, kterou mu Thorin vnutil – u hobita něco neslýchaného – a zvedl pohled od stolu připravený čelit dalšímu náporu nevrlých trpasličích tváří, aby ho čekalo překvapení. Byl docela sám nejen u stolu ale i v místnosti, nepočítal-li hostinského na druhém konci lokálu za barem, který škrábal brambory. Za normálních okolností hlučná dvanáctičlenná skupina trpaslíků se mu prostě pod nosem odplížila pryč. Tak tomu se dalo říkat vytříbený hobití, zvláště pak zlodějský, cit pro ten nejmenší detail a nepatrné šustnutí v okolí.

Mírně si povzdechl a promnul si čelo. Ať se trpaslíci ztratili kamkoliv, neměl touhu je hledat. Plánoval si jít dát ven pár doušků z dýmky, když už konečně zase nějakou měl, a pak se pokusit ve svém pokoji něco udělat s tímhle napůl půjčeným oblečením. Kdyby sehnal někde stuhu, jehlu a nit, mohl by okraje saka obroubit, k tomu do barvy pěkný šátek a možná se porozhlédnout po lepších knoflíčcích do vesty. Práce rukama byla uklidňující a šití bylo to jediné, co tu bylo k mání, když skutečná půda byla odsud daleko přes vodu, a také by díky tomu nemusel dnes večer na oslavě vypadat docela jako pobuda. Pořád byl Pytlík a ti se na slavnosti musí blýsknout v tom nejlepším světle.

Vlastně, už jen ty úvahy o správném oblečení na dnešní večer a také myšlenky na to, co by mohl sám uvařit, trochu rozjasnily jeho mysl a docela ho zaměstnaly, zatímco venku pokuřoval. Ano, dobré, slavnostní jídlo jako bramborové koláčky s jahodami, mrkvový dort se skořicí a tvarohem nebo bochánky z kynutého těsta naplněné mákem a hrozinkami. Bylo to snad věky, co měl možnost postavit se k plotně a něco dobrého si uvařit. Oh, jak mu scházelo odměřování mouky, vážení cukru a hlavně takové příjemné věci jako měkkost těsta hněteného v rukách. Jen si na to vzpomenout ho nutilo k úsměvu. Dobrá nálada mu ale nevydržela věčně, rozplynula se hned potom, co vešel zpátky do hostince a jeho pohled se střetl s Thorinovým. Trpaslík totiž stál opřený o stěnu pod schodištěm a vyloženě čekal, až se Bilbo vrátí. Jeho výraz byl klidný, oči spíš nečitelné, než rozzlobené, a sledoval hobita natolik upřeně a silně, že prostě nebylo možné kolem něj jenom projít ke schodišti, nebo se obrátit a vyjít zase ven. Ostatně jako kdyby vůbec někdy bylo možné Thorina ignorovat, při jeho na trpaslíka úctyhodné výšce, rozložitosti a auře, která způsobovala, že se k němu obracely pohledy všech, kdykoliv vešel do místnosti.

Bez možnosti úniku nezbývalo nic jiného, než se postavit situaci čelem, což bylo beztak čestnější a slušnější, než utéct z místnosti ven. Urovnal si vestu, napřímil se a hrdě přistoupil k vyčkávajícímu trpaslíkovi. Jedno tmavé obočí se v reakci na jeho počínání mírně pozvedlo.

„Dobře… jsem rád, že jsme se tu potkali, protože jsou tu jisté věci, které bych asi měl… a chtěl říct,“ začal odhodlaně. „V první řadě chci, abys věděl, že nic z toho, co jsem řekl… tam,“ mávl rukou k lokálu, „nebylo míněno jako urážka a nechtěl jsem se nikoho dotknout. Zvláště tebe ne. Jestli to tak vyznělo – a já vím, že ano – tak se omlouvám. Nebudu se ale omlouvat za význam svých slov, protože prostě…“ rozhodil rukama, „je to tak. Trpasličí poklad byl důvod, proč sem drak přiletěl. Neříkám, že je to tvoje vina nebo vina trpaslíků, jenom poukazuji na pravdivá fakta.“

„Neočekával jsem za to tvou omluvu,“ řekl Thorin klidně, aniž by se jeho výraz změnil.

Důkladně zapátral v jeho tváři, jestli nezachytí příznačnou strnulost čelistí nebo v očích nespatří temný záblesk hněvu, ale neviděl nic. Trpaslík se zdál být klidný a upřímný ve svých slovech. A když se vzápětí odpoutal od zdi a vykročil směrem k němu, nebudil ten strašidelný dojem, jako ve chvílích, kdy se zlobil. To bylo docela matoucí, protože bylo pochopitelné, že by se na něj hněvat mohl.

„Ne?“ zeptal se pro ujištění. „Tedy, jak už jsem řekl, nehodlal jsem se za to omlouvat, ale… ale chápu, že se tě to muselo dotknout.“

„Pravda je vždy bolestná, to už jsem se stačil v životě naučit, přesto jsem za pravdu vděčný, neboť se mi jí často nedostává.“

„Opravdu?“ podivil se podruhé. Nějak si neuměl představit, že si někdo troufne Thorinovi lhát a pokud ano, tak, že by trpaslík takovou lež nedokázal prohlédnout a náležitě ztrestat. Jediný pohled ledově modrých očí a on sám ze sebe vychrlil věci, které nikdy říct nechtěl, i když to samozřejmě mohl být jeho vlastní problém s příliš upovídanou pusou.

„Ano, lidé mi lžou častěji, než by sis možná myslel,“ koutek rtů mu zacukal v křivém, hořkém úsměvu a složil si ruce na prsou, jako pokaždé, když měla být řeč o něčem nepříjemném. „Nebyl jsem ještě skutečně korunován a nebudu, dokud opět nezískám Arcikam, ale v očích svého lidu jsem se stal jejich králem už tam… před branami Morie, když můj děd padl a můj otec se ztratil. A králům se pravda neříká, ať už ze strachu z jejich hněvu nebo z nezměrné úcty a lásky k nim. I přesto, že jsem král v exilu a mé dny mimo domovinu nebyly vždy blahobytné, slýchával jsem jen to, co si ostatní mysleli, že slyšet chci. Dokonce i Balin mi zamlčuje pravdy, které jsou podle něj pro mě příliš bolestné. Proto tě chci mít po svém boku, půlčíku, tam, kde se ti ode mne vždy dostane sluchu, protože ty jediný mi řekneš pravdu, i kdybych ji nechtěl slyšet,“ řekl měkce, avšak naléhavě, a jeho ruka spočinula na Bilbově rameni, palcem při tom zlehka přejel po kůži odhaleného krku.

Kromě toho, že se pod tím horkým a trochu hrubým dotekem trpasličího palce mírně zachvěl, si také pomyslel, že opravdu akutně potřebuje šátek. To byla ale jenom bezvýznamná myšlenka, která jen krátce proběhla jeho myslí předtím, než se s povzdechem otočil a vtiskl polibek na hřbet Thorinovy ruky. Pokud chtěli jejich vztah udržet v tajnosti, bylo nebezpečné bláznovství něco takového udělat na chodbě, kudu mohl projít každý a velmi dobře je vidět, jenže on si nedokázal pomoct. Byla docela úleva, že se na něj trpaslík nezlobí, to v první řadě, ale hlavně bylo těžké odolat té možnosti se ho dotknout. Právě proto zvedl ruku a položil ji na Thorinovo zápěstí.

„Jestli jde o říkání pravdy, tak… no, v tom se na mě můžeš spolehnout. Jsem pověstně známý tím, že si nedělám servítky,“ odpověděl se špetkou humoru, i když svá slova myslel vážně.

Nevěděl, jestli by vůbec dokázal Thorinovi skutečně lhát a zcela určitě nechtěl. Byl slušně zběhlý, pokud šlo o radovánky v pelíšku, určitě tak, jako průměrný hobit jeho věku, co se však týkalo vztahů vedoucích k manželství, tak toho příliš nevěděl. Ne, nedoufal, že by si někdy Thorina vzal, malovat si tak krásnou budoucnost bylo dětinsky pošetilé, cítil ale s jistotou, že to něco mezi nimi překračuje hranice obyčejného laškování. To znamenalo, že si byl jistý polibky a doteky, byl si jistý i vlastními city, ale nebyl si jistý, jak budovat něco… skutečného, jen věděl, že na lžích se nedá postavit nic.

„Servítky? Ano, takové věci slušného půlčíka asi netrápí,“ prohlásil Thorin s ještě nepatrnějším záchvěvem vtipu v hlase, položil mu ruku na tvář a ještě o kousek se sklonil, „Spíš je drzý a vykřikuje na veřejnosti věci, které by mi v některých trpasličích provinciích daly právo vypálit mu do jazyka díru.“

„Emm… co?“ zamrkal.

„Líbí se mi vaše copánky… Hmm?“ vydechl mu trpaslík nebezpečně blízko tváře, jedno obočí mírně zvednuté v otázce.

„Och, to byla jedna z těch věcí, co ze mě vyletí, když jsem nervózní, ale to neznamená… ach, tvoje copánky jsou opravdu velice…“ sklouzl pohledem na pevně spletené provazce vousů, které měl tak blízko, a polkl pocit vzrůstajícího vzrušení, který byl vzhledem k situaci trochu nepřiměřený, „jsou velmi pěkné, i když rozpuštěné vousy se mi líbí o něco víc,“ dodal a opět hloupě odvážně zvedl ruku, aby přejel po jednom copánku upleteném z Thorinova kníru. Byl podstatně méně tuhý a nepoddajný, než jak si pamatoval z trpaslíkových vousů, když se jimi probíral v elfském vězení. Ale nebylo to ani jemné. Spíš pevné, hladké a přesto měkké, jak byly vlnící se vousy nataženy a pevně uvězněny v proplétajících se pramenech. A navíc ještě něčím potřeny, snad olejem nebo voskem, možná obojím, ale každopádně to hezky vonělo. Kořením a čerstvě nasekaným smrkovým dřevem.

„Pokračuj, můj malý zloději, a mé sebeovládání selže,“ varoval ho Thorin hlubokým hlasem, v jehož hloubce bylo slyšet jemné mručení vibrující širokým trpasličím hrudníkem. Velmi přitažlivý hluk, kterého se mohl i dotknout, jen stačilo přesunout ruku, i když to znamenalo vzdát se copánku, a položit ji Thorinovi na bok. Další stejně hluboký, možná ještě hlubší a intenzivnější, zvuk mu zavibroval rukou. Tentokrát ho téměř cítil i na těle, jelikož se k němu trpaslík sklonil a už téměř přitiskl své rty na jeho, když před ním Bilbo ucukl v náhlém strachu, který ho bodl v zátylku jako předtucha toho, že je někdo sleduje.

„Tady ne. Mohli by nás vidět,“ upozornil na bezpečí, k vlastnímu překvapení, udýchaným hlasem.

„Nemyslím, že mi na tom záleží,“ zavrčel trpaslík nazpět a znovu se pokusil překonat tu nepatrnou vzdálenost mezi nimi. Tentokrát musel přitlačit svou ruku na jeho široké tělo – samozřejmě ve vhodném místě někde v oblasti žaludku – a trochu ho od sebe popostrčit.

„Ale mně ano! Smývání zneuctění krví jednoho nebohého hobita z Kraje, jmenovitě Bilba Pytlíka; pamatuješ?“ ukázal na sebe důrazně prstem.

Thorinova tvář opět ztuhla a pohled, který mu věnoval, byl chladný, načež se narovnal a pustil jeho rameno.

„Jak myslíš, Mistře zloději,“ řekl bezbarvým hlasem, ze kterého bylo jasné, že hodlá někam uraženě odejít a pravděpodobně se utopit ve svých temných myšlenkách.

Nejen, že Bilbo považoval takové chování za dětinské, a proto ho docela rozčilovalo, hlavně mu vadilo, že si trpaslík jeho slova vyložil jako odmítnutí. Valar věděl, že zůstat tu osamoceně stát v profukující chodbě by mu asi s jeho rostoucím nepohodlím pod pasem moc nepomohlo. Natolik rezolutně a pevně, jak jenom ještě bylo slušné, chytl Thorina za košili a zatahal za ni. Už dávno neviděl jinou možnost, jak jednat s trpaslíky, než použít svou sílu, například, aby na sebe vůbec upozornil.

„Moje ne nebylo ne jako vůbec ne. Jenom…“ odmlčel se a, nepouštěje košili ze svých rukou, putoval pohledem nahoru po schodech. Oba jejich pokoje byly v patře, docela blízko sebe a tím pádem až na konci chodby. Museli by projít kolem všech pokojů, ve kterých mohli pobývat ostatní trpaslíci a pak být celou dobu absolutně potichu, protože stěny byly z tenkého, lehkého dřeva. Kousl se do vlastního rtu. To byla naprosto frustrující představa. Muselo určitě existovat nějaké bezpečné místo… Zrak mu padl na dveře pod schodištěm. Byly od spižírny tohoto hostince, kterou samozřejmě jako správný hobit nenápadným plížením kolem o včerejším večerním nátřesku, velmi dobře zkontroloval. Nebyla tak nádherně uspořádané jako ta jeho, ale rozhodně byla dost velká, aby se do ní oba vešli, a dveře se dokonce otevíraly jenom dovnitř. Naprosto ideální místo na trochu mazlení.

„Jdeme,“ zavelel rozhodně a popotáhl Thorina za košili, aby mu naznačil směr. Pak ho pustil a sám rychle vykročil ke dveřím.

Spíž byla opravdu dost velká a také čistá a suchá, i když byla cítit po vší té vodě kolem a velkých lidech a jejich obvyklém jídlu, takže žádná sladkost medových koláčků nebo kukuřičných placek a rudých jablek z jeho sadu. Ale nebylo to tu špatné, opravdu ne.

„Chceš mě zatáhnout do kumbálu jako nějakou obyčejnou služtičku?“ zahřímal za ním Thorinův rozzlobený hlas, který ho donutil se prudce obrátit a střetnout s ostrým pohledem hněvem blýskajících očí. „Vypadám snad, jako kdybych tu po večerech roznášel korbely s pivem a přihlouple se smál, když mě nějaký smradlavý ožralec plácne přes zadek? Za koho mě považuješ, půlčíku?“

„Co? Ne, ovšemže ne,“ zamítl rychle, ač vůbec nechápal, proč to trpaslíka napadlo, „a nevím, jak tě to vůbec napadlo nebo co s tím má společného tahle spižírna. Vždyť je to tak útulné místo.“

„Je to malá místnost plná potravin,“ prohlásil Thorin hlasem o něco méně ostrým než předtím, přesto ale ne zrovna nadšeným nebo ochotným.

„No právě!“ usmál se.

Vypadalo to, jako kdyby chtěl trpaslík něco říct, nejspíš něco prudkého, pak si to ale rozmyslel a jeho obočí se k sobě stáhlo v přemýšlivém a zároveň také trochu zmateném zamračení. Trvalo to jenom chvíli, než jeho rysy opět změkly a on potřásl hlavou.

„Ty jsi vážně podivné stvoření,“ podotkl už bez zlosti a dokonce popošel dopředu až ke dveřím, i když byly jeho kroky váhavé, „Podivné a troufalé. Jestli se někdo někdy dozví, že jsem byl s tebou zavřený ve spíži tohoto hostince, tak...“

„Ano, ano. Přijdu o hlavu, ruce, nohy, bude mi vytržen jazyk… já vím,“ odříkal netrpělivě. „Popravdě už jsem si na ty výhružky zvykl a přestávají mě děsit. Teď pojď sem.“ Chytl trpaslíka důrazně za košili a vtáhl ho do malé místnosti s použitím vlastně jen malé síly, nejspíš proto, že už se Thorin ani trochu nebránil.

Dveře za nimi zapadly. Přitlačil svou vahou trpaslíka na jejich dřevo. Trochu to zavrzalo, ale tak málo, že si s tím nedělal starosti. Stoupl si na špičky a stáhl si Thorina k sobě. Byl to naléhavý a netrpělivý polibek, Bilbo totiž velmi dobře věděl, že tady nemají moc času, protože by je kdokoliv mohl objevit. Představa odhalení ho nutila ke spěchu, ale také ho příjemně vzrušovala a přinášela mu veselí. Tichý smích mu unikal ze rtů, mezi rychlými polibky, kterými zasypával trpaslíkovu vousatou tvář, zatímco rukama pátral pod jeho košilí. Byl rád, že mu nestálo v cestě žádné brnění, asi by si totiž se vším tím kovem a kůží nedokázal poradit. Dostat se na horkou pokožku a k pevným svalům Thorinova těla jen přes bavlněnou košili bylo tak krásně snadné. Nahoru po boku, přes tvrdé svaly na břiše a pak k oblému, nepatrnému ňadru. Prohnětl ho. Ten pocit mu tak neuvěřitelně scházel a zároveň byl stále velmi nezvyklý, i přes všechny ty doposud ukradené doteky. Ovšem tlumený povzdech u jeho ucha a ruka, která mu prohrábla vlasy, byla velmi známá a vítaná.

„Thorine…“ povzdechl si. Měl v úmyslu požádat o povolení sundat trpaslíkovi košili, aby mohl zlíbat jeho hruď a důkladně se věnovat jeho ňadrům. Bylo to sice zdlouhavější a tím pádem nebezpečnější, ale toužil po tom tak moc, až ho ta potřeba téměř dusila. Vidět konečně Thorina zase nahého a moci se ho dotýkat bez všech těch omezení, jako bylo oblečení nebo stokrát prokleté železné mříže vězení. Ovšem k tomu, aby svou touhu skutečně vyjádřil, se vůbec nedostal.

Šokovaně vypískl, když ho silné ruce najednou zvedly ze země, takže mohl jenom kopat nohama ve vzduchu. Sice byl v pevném objetí, přitištěný na svalnatý hrudník a zcela jistě naprosto v bezpečí, ale nebyl zrovna nadšený, že nemá pevnou půdu pod nohama, byť nebylo nepříjemné, jak se jeho vzrušení opíralo o Thorinovo břicho.

„Co to děláš, Thorine? Polož mě okamžitě na zem!“ požadoval rozhořčeným hlasem, udýchaný jak ze vzrušení, které cítil, tak i z hněvu.

Odpovědí na jeho naléhavou žádost byl jenom křivý, snad i trochu podlý úsměv, nic víc. Rozhodně ho Thorin nepustil, ne, že by to vyloženě očekával, nějak tušil, že to neudělá, už když ho o to žádal. Naopak udělal dva kroky k zadní části skladu a tam Bilba posadil na vyskládané dřevěné bedny. Jen co se ocitl nahoře, úzkostně sevřel hranu bedny, na které seděl a strnul v očekávání, že se pod ním buď víko propadne, nebo se celá konstrukce zhroutí. Pravdou ale bylo, že se bedny dokonce ani nehnuly, natožpak aby vypadaly, že spadnou.

„Sundej mě dolů,“ požádal podruhé, protože při pohledu k zemi zjistil, že sám seskočit nemůže, ani kdyby mu trpaslík nestál v cestě a nedržel ho za pas. Docela snadno by si totiž mohl rozrazit hlavu o nohu nejbližšího regálu, kdyby se mu zvrtnul kotník a sekl sebou o zem.

„Ne. Jak jsi teď, mi dokonale vyhovuje,“ zamručel Thorin hlubokým hlasem a jeho ruce sklouzly z Bilbova pasu níž k jeho kyčlím.

„Tohle není zábavné, opravdu ne… Thorine! Já spadnu a... oh... co to…?“ zadrhl se v řeči, hlavně proto, že musel potlačit zasténání, které mu téměř uteklo, když trpaslíkova ruka přejela po jeho penisu napínajícím se proti látce kalhot a pak, naprosto proti jeho touze, sklouzla níž až ke kolenům. Vzápětí Thorin jeho nohy od sebe oddálil. Sedět na vrcholku beden, dost vysoko, že přehlédl přes trpaslíkovu hlavu, a s Thorinem vklíněným mezi roztaženými koleny bylo… tak trochu zvláštní, opravdu, ale také velmi vzrušující. Téměř už si ani nevzpomněl na to, kde sedí, natož aby si na to stěžoval, jen hlasitě polykal a sledoval, jak Thorinovy ruce pracují na zavazování jeho kalhot. Tak lehce a přirozeně, zatímco on měl při jejich oblékání neskutečné problémy.

Látka kalhot sklouzla stranou a chladný vzduch ho pohladil po penisu.

„Co přesně,“ dlouze se nadechl a vydechl, „hodláš dělat?“ zeptal se opatrně.

Představ měl hodně, zvláště v nich figurovala trpaslíkova horská ústa a jeho fousaté tváře přitištěné v Bilbových tříslech, jak by celý jeho penis vzal hluboko do pusy. Bezděčně spočinul pohledem na vlhce se lesknoucích rtech rámovaných tmavými vousy. Sledoval, jak se zvedl v drobném, potěšeném úsměvu a pak po nich přejel rudý jazyk. Bilbovi unikl velmi nespolečenský, trochu kňouravý zvuk, který se okamžitě smísil s Thorinovým hlubokým, tichým, vibrujícím smíchem.

„Můj zloděj… uvidíme, jestli si vysloužíš přízvisko sladký,“ zamručel trpaslík přemítavým hlasem, skoro jako kdyby to myslel vážně, ale přetrvávající lesk v jeho očích říkal něco jiného.

„Ach, Valar…“ zamumlal.

Silné, tuhé prsty vyprostily jeho vzrušení z kalhot a velká ruka se kolem něj ovinula. Záplava tmavých vlasů mu padla na stehna, když se nad ním Thorin sklonil. Vlhký dech ovanul jeho penis, pak ucítil něco chladně kovového, jak se ho neznatelně dotklo, a nakonec horký jazyk, jak sklouzl po celé jeho délce. Tlumeně zasténal a vnořil ruku do trpaslíkových vlasů. Drsný jazyk škádlivě přejížděl po jeho penisu nahoru a dolů a nutil ho k dalšímu sténání, které musel zadusit vlastní rukou. Kromě jeho vlhké hrubosti, cítil také škrábání vousů a chlad kovových spon na Thorinových copáncích. Byl to pocit, který docela hodně přesahoval jeho představy postavené na zkušenostech. Chtěl ho zažít víc, cítit jak Thorin vezme jeho penis hluboko do pusy, možná až do krku. Taková představa mu doslova rozklepala nohy. A zbavila ho neslušně velkého kusu vychování, protože právě s touto touhou v myšlenkách zatahal trpaslíka nevybíravým způsobem za vlasy, aby mu naznačil, co chce.

Frustrovaně zasténal, jelikož se mu dostalo sotva poloviny z toho, co si přál. Thorinovy rty sice sklouzly po jeho penisu, ale zůstaly u laskání jeho žaludu, který sály a olizovaly, což doprovázelo množství velmi obscénních. Věděl s jistotou, že se je Thorin ani nesnaží tlumit, protože ví, jaký na něj mají vliv. Další zasténání ztlumil kousnutím do vlastního rtu a zároveň s tím klesl dozadu. Naštěstí za ním byla zeď nebo krabice, to nepoznal a bylo mu to jedno. Jeho vnímání se smrsklo na jazyk kmitající kolem špičky jeho penisu a hrubé rty klouzající nahoru a dolů. A stále níž. Nemohl uvěřit, že opravdu… Blaženě zalapal po dech, když byl jeho penis celý od kořene až po špičku pohlcen v mokrém horku Thorinových úst a do slabin se mu vtiskly škrábající vousy. Ten pocit a pohled dolů na hlavu v jeho klíně byl neuvěřitelný.

Bezděčně pohnul boky. Thorin se trochu stáhl a opět pohltil jeho penis. Trvalo to pár pohybů, než sladili svůj rytmus. Dopředu pokaždé, když se k němu trpaslík sklonil, a dozadu, až jeho penis téměř vyklouzl z laskajících úst ven. Ruka na jeho zádech, ani netušil, kdy se tam ocitla, ho držela velmi majetnicky a pevně a druhá, spočívající na jeho boku, se mu zatínala do kyčlí, až si byl jist, že tam bude mít modřinu. Neuvažoval nad tím, ani nad faktem, že sám držel Thorinovy dlouhé vlasy jistě tak pevně, až to muselo tahat. Jednoduše si užíval tu mokrou horkost kolem jeho penisu, měkkost patra, do kterého jeho vzrušení naráželo, a hlavně ty zvuky. Neslušně mlaskavé zvuky a vrčení, kdy vědomí, že pochází zrovna od Thorina, bylo to nejvíc vzrušující, co ve svém životě slyšel. Právě ony ho rychle hnaly k vrcholu.

I přes všechnu snahu si nakonec zasténání našlo cestu ven, když cítil to příznačné svírání přicházejícího orgasmu. Matně měl ještě v hlavě nějaké to vychování a hlásek, který mu říkal, že by měl Thorina upozornit. Byla slušnost zabránit přidušení svého krásného trpaslíka.

„Thorine, já…“ zamumlal udýchaně a zatahal za pramen vlasů, které tiskl v rukou.

Nic víc ze sebe nedostal, protože příjemný pocit uspokojení sevřel jeho slabiny. Na jeden dlouhý, zadržený nádech bylo všechno příjemně rozmazané rozkoší pulzující jeho tělem, než věci kolem opět získaly jasné tvary. Malátně zamrkal na sklenice s kompotem, které měl zrovna v úrovni očí a potom pomalu sklonil pohled dolů k Thorinovi. Velmi krátce se střetl se zábleskem modrých očí, jak se trpaslík napřímil a naklonil k němu. Vypadalo to, že ho chce políbit, místo toho se ale nahnul přes bedny vedle Bilba a bez sebemenších rozpaků nebo zaváhání si odplivl do temného kouta.

Stud, rozpaky a červeň pohltila doslova celé jeho tělo. Cítil, jak mu rudnou uši, po nich tváře, pak krk a zcela určitě si byl jistý, že má červené i nohy. To, co Thorin udělal, bylo tak neuvěřitelně… neslušné a hrubé, ale zároveň podivným způsob také nemravné. Představy toho, jak sem hostinský přijde a... oh, Valar, to bylo nejspíš to nejostudnější v jeho životě, co se mu kdy stalo.

„Thorine, kdo to bude uklízet?!“ vypískl hlasem vysokým vší tou hanbou, která ho teď obcházela.

Tmavé obočí nad měkce modrýma očima se mírně vyklenulo nahoru v čemsi, co vypadalo, jako roztržité překvapení, které bylo zároveň velmi rychle odsunuto stranou, protože tentokrát ho Thorin opravdu políbil. Jeho rty a ústa chutnaly slaně a zároveň nahořkle, Bilbo si uměl velmi dobře představit proč, a to ho přimělo znovu zasténat. Trpasličí způsoby byli někdy hrubé, bez ohledu na to, jestli byl trpaslík král nebo ne. Ne, že by si stěžoval, u všehovšudy, to v žádném případě. Naopak, ochotně ovinul ruku kolem Thorinova krku a druhou zatápal u jeho pasu, kde hledal přezku nebo zavazování – bylo načase, aby se zachoval jako slušný hobit a vrátil laskání. Moc daleko se ale nedostal.

Najednou opět ztratil jakoukoliv oporu. Thorin ho totiž stáhl z beden dolů a držel ho v náruči, možná i půl stopy nad zemí, aniž by se zdálo, že mu to dělá problém, nebo aniž by vůbec přerušil polibek. Zoufalý z více důvodů objal trpaslíka ještě pevněji kolem krku. Polibek byl tvrdý, škrábající a velmi přivlastňující, víc než kdy dřív, a pak byl náhle přerušen. Překvapeně se nadechl, bez líbání si daleko víc uvědomoval, že visí ve vzduchu, naštěstí ale okamžik na to ucítil pod nohama opět pevnou zem. Nohy měl trochu vratké, proto se musel zachytit Thorinovy košile, aby se nezapotácel, a k tomu mu navíc klouzaly kalhoty. Vážně potřeboval zpátky své pohodlné knoflíčkové zapínání, u toho se mohl jeden knoflík nahoře nechat zapnutý a nikde nic nepadalo.

„Padají mi kalhoty… jen si je… a pak ti to oplatím,“ zamumlal.

Hluboký smích zabublal v Thorinově hrudi, než ho pustil a ustoupil dozadu. To dalo Bilbovi docela dost, možná až moc prostoru k tomu najít zavazování svých kalhot. Prsty měl trochu ztuhlé, zvláště na ruce, kterou předtím držel trpaslíka za vlasy, a tak šlo zavazování ještě hůř, než když měl mysl jasnou a ruce pevné. To ale neznamenalo, že si nevšiml, jak si trpaslík nohou přitáhl malou stoličku z jednoho rohu, opřel si botu o její hranu a začal si rozepínat opasek. Nemusel by mít ani moc bujnou fantasii, aby si dokázal představit sám sebe, jak klečí na zemi pod Thorinem a používá svůj jazyk a prsty. Takové představa mu vyslala vlnu vzrušení přes záda směrem ke slabinám. Zkousl si ret. Přejel rukou po svém rozkroku, penisu, který tam klidně spočíval, citlivý na dotek a bohužel hodně daleko od dalšího ztvrdnutí. Nestyděl se za to, nebylo proč, ale bylo mu to líto, což ale neznamenalo, že si nehodlal užít všechny ty skvělé doteky a pohled na Thorinovu...

„Strýčku Thorine!“

Zvedl pohled směrem po Filiho hlase přicházejícím ze schodiště nad jejich hlavami a doprovázeným dvěma páry kroků. Jedněmi rychlými, sbíhajícími rychle dolů po schodech a druhými zřetelně pomalejšími, trochu kulhavými – Kiliho.

„To je Fili a Kili,“ upozornil s prstem vztyčeným nahoru.

„Ignoruj je,“ zavrčel Thorin nízkým hlasem, konečně osvobodil pásek ze spony a nechal ho spadnout na zem.

Pokusil se poslechnout, jenže na rozdíl od trpaslíků, hobité měli velmi citlivý sluch, proto prostě nedokázal přehlížet, že kroky dorazily až do přízemí a teď byly jenom kousek od nich. Jen napůl zaregistroval, jak si ho k sobě Thorin přitáhl za předek košile, hlavně proto, že se na něj vůbec nedíval. Sledoval s obavou dveře spižírny, za kterými se kroky mladých trpaslíků konečně zastavily.

„Vypadá to, že tady není,“ podotkl Fili z druhé strana dveří.

Bilbo strnul, ruce zatnuté do Thorinovy košile, už naprosto střízlivý. Téměř žádný náznak předešlého vzrušení nebo rozechvělosti, jen zvláště sluch vybičovaný na maximum, bijící srdce a napnuté svaly. Velmi hobití reakce na potencionální ohrožení.

„Možná šel trucovat ven,“ navrhl Kili.

V ten okamžik strnul i Thorin, zcela jistě z jiných důvodů než Bilbo, a temně zamručel něco, co až podezřele hodně znělo jako 'drzí spratci'. Kdyby byl ke všem v okolí zcela spravedlivý, tak si neměl Thorin na co stěžovat, protože vážně chodil trucovat do temných koutů až příliš často, samozřejmě ne, že by to teď byl zrovna problém k řešení.

„To ne, z okna jsem ho neviděl,“ zamítl Fili, „Ale mohl se schovat do spíže. Víš, že tam chodívá udit ryby kouřem z dýmky, když je naštvaný.“

Překvapeně vzhlédl k trpaslíkovi, se kterým tu byl zavřený, s mlčenlivou otázkou v očích, vlastně dvěma. Tou první bylo, jestli vážně chodil do spižírny kouřit, což by bylo nejen dětinské, ale navíc neuvěřitelně hrubé a proti všem pravidlům, jak se ve spižírně chovat, kdy zákaz kouření byl hned na prvním místě. Vždyť sýry, tvaroh, mléko, pečivo - to všechno kouřem snadno nasáklo a nedalo se to pak jíst. Tím druhým, možná, že přeci jen trochu podstatnějším, bylo, jestli by mladí trpaslíci mohli vtrhnout dovnitř.

Vzhledem k tomu, že ho Thorin pustil, tak odpověď na druhou otázku byla rozhodně kladná, a nejspíš i na tu první, vzhledem kosému pohledu, který vrhl nejdřív na něj a pak na dveře. Kdyby celá situace nebyla vážná a spějící k hodně trapnému odhalení jejich vztahu, tak by byla vlastně směšné, včetně představy Thorina, jak sedí v nějaké spižírně na zemi v rohu a naštvaně kouří jednu dýmku za druhou. Přitiskl si ruku na pusu a zastavil hihňání, které se dralo ven, za což si vysloužil další zlobný pohled od trpaslíka, který si právě opět utahoval pásek kolem pasu.

Nevinně se na něj usmál a pokrčil rameny.

„Tak se tam prostě kouknem,“ řekl Kili rázně.

Byl to moment, kdy by se dalo říct, že by se v něm krve dořezali hodně špatně. Nestrnul ale na místě, vlastně úplně naopak. Poslechl své instinkty a stáhl se dozadu, směrem ke dveřím, kterými by byl po otevření zakrytý. V duchu se přitom modlil, aby Kili ty dveře moc nerozrazil, jinak bylo jisté, že dostane pořádnou ránu do obličeje a možná skončí se zlámaným nosem; ostatně by to nebylo poprvé, co mu někdo dveřmi spíže málem vyrazil zuby. Naštěstí, v tomhle případě tu nebyl sám a vypadalo to, že tomu Thorin naštěstí předejde.

„Tohle si ještě vynahradíme,“ slíbil napůl úst, trochu jako kdyby to byla výhružka, i když v koutku oka se mu zalesklo pobavení. Potom popadl jablko z nejbližšího pytle a sám otevřel dveře, těsně předtím, než to udělal Kili.

„Oh, strýčku, ty ses vážně zavřel ve špajzu,“ přivítal ho Kili se širokým úsměvem na pobledlé tváři, který mohl Bilbo docela snadno vidět škvírou mezi dveřmi a futrem. Stejně jako Filiho, který vypadal, že se snaží nezačít hihňat a opravdu téměř dokonale zachovává kamennou tvář, věrnou to napodobeninu výrazu svého strýce.

„Už jsi někdy slyšel o průvanu?“ zeptal se Thorin ledově klidně.

Než mu na to Kili stačil odpovědět, respektive, ve chvíli kdy otevřel pusu, mu do ní prostě strčil jablko. Mladý trpaslík jen přes svůj ovocný roubík cosi zamumlal.

„Šel jsem si pro něco k jídlu, jablko například. Jsou zdravá,“ prohlásil, sáhl za sebe, sebral z pytle další dvě a hodil jedno z nich po Kilim. Byl to přesný zásah do prostředku čela. Jablko se odrazilo a spadlo trpaslíkovi do připravených rukou.

„Au!“ zamručel podrážděně a promnul si čelu.

„Jezte hodně jablek a možná budete nakonec krásní jako elfové,“ dodal, nadále vážným hlasem, konečně vyšel ze spíže a pečlivě ji za sebou zavřel.

Bilba obestřelo šero, kterého si do teď vlastně ani nevšiml, a trpaslíci za dveřmi se proměnily v hlasy bez těla a hluk vzdalujících se Thorinových kroků. Trochu mu to připomnělo jeho plížení elfským vězením, kde z temných rohů cel slýchal, jak si vězni pro sebe něco broukají nebo nadávají na odporné, ušaté elfy.

„On nás slyšel, což?“ podotkl Fili.

„Ano, slyšel,“ přitakali si bratři unisono a vytryskli ve společný smích, načež už bylo slyšet jen, jak míří stejným směrem jako předtím Thorin.

Počkal, dokud kroky nedozněly zcela, pro jistotu ještě o chvíli déle, načež opatrně otevřel dveře a vyhlédl ven. Nikdo široko daleko nebyl, ani nikoho neslyšel přicházet, jen seshora byl slyšet Bofurův zpěv střídaný hrou na jeho píšťalu. Urovnal si sako i vestu, nasadil vyrovnaný výraz a tak důstojně, jak jen cizí spižírna důstojně opustit šla, ji opustil také.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Vesele poklepával nohou do rytmu písně, které se nesla nad městem. Doma v Hobitíně se snažil z každé oslavy vykroutit co nejdříve - co by tam také dělal? - a nikdy mu na mysl nepřišlo, že by mu kdy chyběly, zvláště když kvůli nim občas nemohl v noci spát. Jenže… chyběly. Chyběly mu neuvěřitelně moc. Hudba, rozesmáté tváře a pivo tekoucí proudem. Dokonce mu ani nevadilo, že si pro korbely musel chodit davem velkých lidí, místo, aby mu je nosili na stůl jako správnému váženému panu Pytlíkovi. A společně s tím, že starosta odešel, což uvolnilo atmosféru, a protože měl v sobě už dva plné lidské džbánky, mu to vadilo stále méně a cítil se příjemně lehce. Ne opile, oh to ještě ne, ale vesele určitě ano. Uvolněně. Šibalsky… a také trochu znuděně, když stál frontu na další pivo. Jeho pohled přitom líně klouzal přes stoly plné jídla ohraničující taneční parket. Zvláště hledal známé tváře a také je rychle našel. Bombur seděl, jak jinak také, stále na svém místě a oddával se své největší vášni, tedy jídlu a pití. Jak by také ne, když měl dobrou a veselou společnost v podobě Gloina. Stejně jako jeho bratranec i Oin seděl u stolu a podle směru trouby byl v družném rozhovoru s Balinem a Dorim. Kousek od nich, ve společnosti hned několika děvčat byl překvapivě Ori, který jim nejspíš v sešitě ukazoval nějaké své kresby. Podle širokého, spokojeného úsměvu nejen na jeho tváři se tam všichni dobře bavili. Taneční parket pak okupoval Bofur společně s Dorim a také Bifurem, i když posledně jmenovaný kolem sebe neměl kyprá natřásající se děvčata, nýbrž tančil docela sám a nevypadalo to, že by mu to nějak ubíralo na veselosti. Trochu překvapení bylo, že nikde na parketu ani v dohledu nebyl Fili s Kilim, přestože na začátek oslavy zcela určitě dorazili. Nejspíš se museli někdy během večera vytratit, možná ne sami, napadlo ho s pobavením.

A konečně, samozřejmě Thorin.

Ten seděl poklidně, majestátně na svém místě, jen kousek od velké polstrované židle, která tu zůstala po starostovi, a bavil se s Dwalinem. Jejich rozhovor musel být na rozdíl od toho mezi Balinem, Oinem a Dorim spíše vážný, jelikož jejich tváře se zdály být zamyšlené. Respektive Thorin se tvářil zamyšleně a pokyvoval hlavou, u Dwalina se nedalo poznat, jestli vůbec zná nějakou jinou emoci, než navrčenost a vyložený vztek. Na tom teď ale vůbec nezáleželo, daleko větší starost mu dělalo, že se Thorin tak mračí. Žaludek mu poklesl v těle, náhle jako kdyby ho něco zmrazilo a podíval se směrem k hoře hrozivě čnící v dálce.

Mohla to být jejich poslední noc na tak příjemném místě, jako byla Jezerní město, vlastně to mohla být jejich poslední noc vůbec v životě a Thorin si právě tuto noc dělal starosti. Ve své zádumčivosti a melancholii byl sice opravdu přitažlivý, přímo zvoucí k tomu, aby se jeden pokusil prozkoumat jeho nitro, jeho duši a zamilovat si ji, a to dokonce i někdo tak prostý jako Bilbo, ale právě teď pro vážnost hraničící se smutkem prostě nebyl prostor a čas. Ne, dnes se měl Thorin bavit. Když už ne se opít do němoty, tak se alespoň příjemně obludit, hodně najíst, možná si zatancovat… Ne, tancující Thorin byl až moc neuvěřitelná představa, ale pití a jídlo a pak zbytek noci v posteli s ním po boku, to by bylo něco, s čím by mohl trpasličí král souhlasit. Když se to správně podá, tak určitě.

Nechal pivo pivem, beztak před ním bylo ještě pět lidí, a rozhodně vykročil směrem k Thorinovi, aby vzápětí narazil do prvního velkého člověka. V duchu se za to pokáral. Jako kdyby nikdy nenavštívil hospodu v Hůrce nebo koneckonců se tu neproplétal davem posledních několik hodin. Jako hobit mezi velkými lidmi prostě nemohl nikam rázně dokráčet. Místo toho se lehce propletl mezi popíjející skupinkou rybářů, bavících se o svých nejlepších letošních úlovcích, kolem tří starších drben, které kritizovaly děvčata, co tančila s Bofurem, a rychle k hlavnímu stolu.

„Říkám ti, že je to jediné místo, kde mohou být,“ slyšel Dwalina, jak vrčí, když se k nim zezadu přibližoval.

„Na loukách v okolí jsem strávil půl svého dětství, Dwaline, a nic podobného dveřím tam prostě není,“ namítl Thorin a důrazně při tom poklepal prstem do stolu.

Jak se zdálo, nejen že se Thorin nebavil, on se dokonce hádal. To prostě nemohl Bilbo nechat jen tak, vůbec bylo neslušné a neuctivé k hostiteli hádat se, natožpak třeba prát se, na něčí slavnosti. Ostuda po celém městě ještě na deset let dopředu.

„Najednou nevěříš mému úsudku. Co nebo kdo za tím vězí?“ zeptal se válečník nebezpečně ztišeným hlasem, pod kterým by se nejspíš všichni, vyjma jeho bratra Balina, začali třást. A Thorina samozřejmě, který si mírně odfrkl a pohledem ve spíš přezíravém gestu sklouzl stranou.

„To už jsme probírali. Nikdy jsem neřekl, že...“

„Dobrý večer,“ přerušil Thorina hlasitě dřív, než stačil svou větu dokončit a tak nejspíš probíhající hádku ještě vyostřit. Však jen výraz, který měl, by leckomu stačil, aby se naštval.

Oba trpaslíci se k němu obrátili. Ale zatímco Thorin pohled okamžitě zjemněl a dokonce se drobně pousmál, tak Dwalin nevypadal ani trochu nadšený, že ho vidí. Nahlížel na něj přes své mohutné vousy, jako na něco, co je chlupaté, má to dlouhý ocas a pobíhá to u zdi nějaké velmi špinavé spižírny. Bylo to snad horší, než ještě před pár dny, kdy byli ještě ve vězení. Netušil, jestli je to jeho paranoidní představa, ale byl si jistý, že s Dwalinem neměl na začátku jejich výpravy problém, i když nebyli přátelé nad hrnkem dobrého čaje. Jenže teď to vypadalo, jako kdyby ho chtěl statný trpaslík zabít pohledem.

Nepříjemně se ošil a nervózně jeho směrem pousmál.

Nebyl hloupý, naopak se vždycky považoval za nadprůměrně chytrého, a tady by nikdo nemusel dlouho pátrat, aby mu došlo, že je Dwalin žárlivý na vztah, který se mezi ním a Thorinem vyvinul. Třebaže jistě nevěděl o všech radovánkách v pelíšku, ukradených polibcích v temných kobkách Hvozdu nebo nedávném milostném dostaveníčku ve spižírně, viděl, že se k němu Thorin na veřejnosti chová daleko vřeleji než předtím. Všichni ostatní to přikládali tomu, že trpasličí král seznal Bilba statečným bojovníkem a užitečným zlodějem, jenže pro Dwalina to nejspíš nebylo dostatečné opodstatnění.

„Dobrý večer, Bilbo,“ odpověděl mu Thorin bez předešlé vážnosti a tím i ostrosti v hlase, se kterou mluvil s Dwalinem.

„Oh… ano, mohu se posadit?“ zeptal se pro jistotu, trochu nejistý z pohledu, který na něj statný válečným vrhal.

Thorin krátce přikývl a pokynul k místu vedle sebe ve spíš nedbalém gestu, jako kdyby ani nebylo třeba se ptát a odpovídat na tak nesmyslnou otázku ho obtěžovalo. Malinko se ušklíbl tomu, kolik bylo možno z jeho gest vypozorovat, skoro víc jako ze slov, i když to povětšinou bylo vyjádření různého stupně znechucení, pohrdání a zlosti. Tedy, vlastně… úplně to samé, co z jeho slov. S drobným pobaveným úsměvem vklouzl na místo, které mu bylo určeno. Jako už několikrát za večer, ocenil, že byla lavice i stůl zbitá zvlášť na trpasličí výšku, takže pohodlná i pro hobita. Jedna z mnoha nepříjemných věcí, které ho během dobrodružství potkaly, bylo právě to, že všechno - židle, stoly, dveře, cokoliv, nač narazil, bylo stavěno pro velké lidi. Takže i taková drobnost, jako správně vysoký stůl, jen přidala ke spokojenému pocitu bezpečí a klidu, který ho zahřál na těle, když se přisunul blíž k Thorinovy. Pohled na teď už poklidnou tvář a jeden dlouhý nádech směsice železa, kůže a tabáku linoucí se z trpaslíkových šatů a vlasů a předešlá úzkost z pohledu na Osamělou horu čnící kdesi v dálce byla zcela zapomenuta.

Usmál se nahoru ke svému králi, na což mu Thorin odpověděl drobným pozvednutím obočí a pak se podíval na prázdný stůl před ním.

„Bouří se žaludek nebo topí zrak?“ zeptal se.

„Co?“

„Sušíte ret, tak se ptám, jestli je vám špatně od žaludku nebo se vám točí hlava. Nechtěl bych mít ani pozvracené boty, ani půlčíka zhrouceného na klíně,“ objasnil mu Thorin pobaveně, co svými slovy myslel.

Uraženě ohrnul ret při takovém nařčení, že by snad byl zpitý až k zvracení a klouzání pod stůl. Byl slušně vychovaný hobit zběhlý ve správném způsobu pití tak, aby na veřejnosti nedělal žádnou ostudu, děkuji pěkně.

„Nic z toho, jen se mi nechtělo stát frontu na další džbánek. Velcí lidé mě nevidí a neslyší a půlka se postaví přede mne, aniž by si všimla, že tam vůbec jsem. S takovou tam vždycky strávím věčnost,“ postěžoval si rozmrzele na chování velkých lidí, ač se chtěl původně ohradit proti nařčení, že by byl opilý.

„Tady,“ řekl Thorin prostě a posunul po stole svůj vlastní džbánek.

Překvapeně zamrkal na pití stojící před ním. Žízeň měl a jakou, uvítal by víc než jeden doušek, ale přiznejme si, že zavdat si ze stejného džbánku s králem, nehledě na to, že je to zrovna Thorin, bylo mírně řečeno… Ach tak dobré, byla by to velká pocta, kdyby to nebylo v jejich případě příjemně intimní. V poděkování se tedy na trpaslíka usmál, chopil se ucha a pořádně se napil, aby spláchl suchost v krku. Potom si dlouze spokojeně povzdechl a vrátil půllitr zpátky na jeho právoplatné místo před Thorina.

„Děkuji, Vaše Výsosti,“ poděkoval s veškerými formalitami, i když spíš jako škádlení, než vážně míněný projev úcty.

Thorin mírně přikývl, stále nepatrný úsměv na uvolněné tváře a měkkou modravou zář v očích. V barevných světlech luceren zavěšených na vysokých sloupech vypadala teď jeho tvář velmi mladě a krásnější, než kdy jindy. Vlastně, vždy když se usmíval, byla jeho tvář hezčí, než když se mračil nebo tvářil vážně. A tak to bylo správně, dnes večer se měl smát, a když už ne smát, tak alespoň takhle krásně usmívat. Kéž by tak mohl teď zvednout ruku a pohladit palcem nepatrné vrásky kolem koutků jeho očí.

„Můžete si ho dopít, půlčíku,“ vybídl ho Thorin a zase džbánek posunul zpět. „Pro dnešní večer jsem se dostal ke své hraně.“

„Oh, prosím vás, kolik jste jich měl? Dvě nebo tři?“ zasmál se, pravda s trochou přezíravosti, a natáhl se pro další doušek. S jistotou věděl, že víc jich být nemohlo, takže se svým čtvrtým velkým lidským pivem za večer, které mu teď Thorin věnoval, byl rozhodně v pití před ním.

„To, co držíte v rukou, je moje deváté,“ oznámil mu král ledabyle.

„Dev…“ pivo mu málem překypělo přes ret, takže si musel pusu zakrýt rukou a polknout. „Už deváté?“ zeptal se jen tak pro ujištění.

Nedostal hlasitější odpověď než další kývnutí a pohled, jasně říkající, co si o něm myslí, že by vypil jenom tři piva. Trochu se nazpět zamračil. Věděl, že trpaslíci pijí hodně, jen jim to nikdy nepočítal a zvláště ne Thorinovi, u kterého si byl naprosto jistý, že ke každému jídlo v nějakém hostinci, který navštívili, pocucává stále jen jedno pivo. No, bylo možné, že se velmi mýlil a ve skutečnosti jich trpasličí král do sebe obrátil deset. Vlastně to nemohl vědět jistě, na rozdíl od ostatních totiž nezakončoval každý džbánek hlasitým krknutím nebo ho při tom nikdy neviděl a neslyšel.

„Se svými čtyřmi pivy jsem tedy trochu pozadu,“ uznal mumlavě a co by si nalhával i se špetkou studu nad tak slabým výkonem.

„Pro někoho vaší velikosti je to přiměřené,“ prohlásil Thorin vážně, přestože samozřejmě v jeho hlase zaznívalo pobavení.

Dotčeně se na něj podíval a vypnul hruď.

„Náhodou, jako mladý jsem byl v picích soutěžích velmi dobrý,“ ohradil se blahé to paměti na všechny ty slavnosti, které strávil vyhráváním korbelů piva navíc za všechny ty, které už vypil. Z dnešního pohledu a jako správný nebo skoro správný usedlý Pytlík se asi neměl až tak čím chlubit, ale zase mládí se potřebovalo vybouřit, jinak v člověku zůstalo cosi, co mu bránilo se usadit. Když nad tím tak uvažoval, asi měl těch soutěží vyhrát ještě o něco víc, protože pak by tu nebyl… což by zase byla škoda.

„Soutěž v pití? Jaká soutěž v pití? Někdo tu bude soutěžit v pití?“ zjevil se nad ním z čistého vzduchu Bofur se svým džbánkem v ruce a očima zářícíma dychtivým nadšením. Jak by taky mohl zrovna Bofur přehlédnout soutěžení v pití, vlastně jak by to mohl třeba jenom přeslechnout. Někdy to vypadalo, že chodí se sudem piva snad i spát.

„Nikdo tady...“

„Pan Pytlík se mi tu zrovna chystal dokázat, jak byl v mládí dobrý v soutěžích v pití,“ přerušil ho Thorin s naprostým klidem.

„Ne, já jsem rozhodně neříkal...“

„Hej! Hej! Chlapi, Bilbo je prý lepší pijan, než nám do teď tvrdil. Prej byl v mládí šampion!“ zvolal Bofur hlaholivě a samozřejmě okamžitě získal pozornost všech trpaslíků, kteří byli v doslechu a možná nejen těch.

„Vážně? To jste se během cest hodně krotil!“ přisadil si okamžitě Nori, který se zjevil kdesi za jeho zády, a jen bohové věděli, jak se tam u všehovšudy, dostal.

„Takovej střízlík a skutečnej pijan? Pha! Nevěřím!“ odfrkl si Gloin, který kvůli téhle urážce dokonce oddálil vlastní džbánek od pusy.

„Phá bych fe nedifil,“ zahuhlal Bombur přes jídlo ve své puse. „V Bilbovi je víc, než se zdá, ba že jo. Schválně si dáme jedno rychlý kolo!“ navrhl vesele a zvedl svůj džbán.

„Opravdu si nemyslím, že…“ pokoušel se z toho vykroutit, když tu mu padl zrak na Thorina a hlavně na jeho drobný, potutelný úsměv, který se snažil skrýt za clonou z temných vlasů. Ne, ne, zcela jistě by se nedalo říct, že by vypadal jako nezbedný kluk a že se už vůbec právě neuvěřitelně nepodobal Kilimu, když prováděl s bratrem jednu ze svých neplech.

Bilbo podrážděně přimhouřil oči. Pokud hodlal trpaslík hrát takhle špinavě dokonce i přes svůj původ a zatáhnout hobita do pijatyky, tak proč by mu to nemohl oplatit. A také se z takové v jeho věku už nevhodné zábavy, jakou byla soutěž v pití, vykroutit se ctí.

„... že bych měl soutěžit s vámi, Bombure,“ dokončil ledabyle, dokonce se i trochu napil, jako kdyby se nedělo vůbec nic, co by mu snad dělalo špatně na jeho slabé nervy. „Tím bych přeci nic, Jeho Výsosti, nedokázal. Zato kdybych soutěžil přímo s ním, to by byl teprve důkaz mojí… zdatnosti… v pití.“

„Snad si nemyslíte, pane Pytlíku, že s vámi bude soutěžit král?“ zeptal se Dwalin výsměšně.

„Proč by ne? Nebo se snad bojí, že by ho přepil hobit?“ zeptal se, zachovávaje si stejnou suverénnost jako do teď, dokonce i když k němu Thorin prudce obrátil hlavu a nevlídně přimhouřil oči. Sice to pravda bylo trochu děsivé, rozhodně ale ne jeden z jeho nejtemnějších pohledů a při tom, co už měl Bilbo vypité, by mu nejspíš nepřišly skutečně hrozivé ani podstatně hrůzostrašnější výrazy.

„Nazýváte mě zbabělcem, Mistře Zloději?“ zeptal se hlasem sníženým k hlubokému mručení a naklonil se trochu blíž.

Pohlédl mu do očí, modrých moří bouřících z větší části pobavením jen se špetkou skutečného hněvu, a velmi důrazně kývl. Nespouštěl při tom z Thorina oči, i když se mu rozbušilo srdce a cítil, jak se mu jazyk lepí na patro. Nic z toho ale nebylo ze strachu, to ani v nejmenším. Ba přímo naopak, cítil, že mu krev začíná v žilách proudit vzrušením. Z toho pohledu, který na něj trpasličí král vrhal, z vůně jeho vlasů, stejně dřevité a kořeněné, jakou cítil i z vousů. A vousy… ty proklatě přitažlivé vousy zapletené do copánků, které byly zakončené železnými sponami lesknoucími se teď ve světle, jako kdyby byly ze stříbra.

„Ano, klidně… ano, když se se mnou nenapijete,“ řekl do ticha, které si do té chvíle, než promluvil, sotva uvědomil. To až teď, když se prohloubilo, doplněné o Bomburovo nejasné zakuckání, Dwalinovo zavrčení a Doriho hlasitý kašel, který mu Balin pomáhal neúspěšně zahnat mlácením do zad. Kromě toho se od Bofura ozvalo nejasně 'Oj' a Bifur na to odpověděl šeptem cosi v trpasličím jazyce. Zdálo se tedy, že jeho slova a výzva měly patřičný účinek. Byl za ni na sebe opravdu hrdý, jen co je pravda, alespoň v tom prvním okamžiku než se očekávání a Thorinovo děsuplné zírání protáhlo v nepříjemný pocit na jeho zádech, který docela spolehlivě vymazal ten předchozí příjemný.

Najednou se ozvala rána pěsti dopadající na stůl. Poplašeně nadskočil a jediné, co zabránilo tomu, aby si vylil pivo na rukáv košile, bylo, že už ho v korbelu nebylo víc jak na dně. Ale tomu, aby byl vyděšený, nezabránilo nic, zvláště když viděl Thorinovu velkou pěst umístěnou přímo před ním a slyšel neznatelné mručení vibrující mu hrudí.

„Přijímám výzvu. Doneste dvě piva. Uvidíme, jaký má půlčík splávek,“ zamručel Thorin hlubokým hlasem a vyvolal okamžitou vlnu nadšeného řevu a hluku dřeva tlukoucího o dřevo, dupání a řinčení. Vypadalo to, že nejen trpaslíci, náhle shromáždění kolem nich, se chtěli podívat, jak král a půlčík pije, nýbrž i vysocí lidé nahlíželi přes trpasličí hlavy k jejich místu.

To rozhodně nebylo něco, co by čekal, ve skutečnosti nečekal ani to, že by Thorin jeho výzvu přijal. Nikdy ho neviděl podílet se na žádné soutěži v pití nebo v jídle. Jenže, jak si musel hned připustit, ani nikdy neviděl nikoho, kdo by měl tu odvahu mu něco takového navrhnout. Shlédl na nedopité pivo před sebou, náhle si vědom toho, že to jaksi nedomyslel. Opět. Teď bylo najednou až bolestně zřejmé, že Thorin nikdy nesoutěžil v pití, protože ho k tomu nevyzval nikdo, s kým by byl ochotný soutěžit. Jistěže bylo ctí stát se někým, koho považuje za tak důležitého, aby… Nějací ohavní duchové, aby to všechno sprali. Tak tedy bude soutěžit v pití, zvítězí a vybere si náležitou odměnu, něco, co by Thorin dobrovolně, bez tíhy sázky, neudělal.

„Skvělá volba disciplíny! V pití na rychlost jsem… absolutně nejlepší,“ chvástal se jenom malinko, v dobách svého mládí byl pro rychlost pití opravdu pověstný, „Nebudu ale soutěžit jen tak pro nic a za nic. Chce to pořádnou sázku.“

„S tím se nedá nesouhlasit,“ přitakal Thorin souhlasně a naklonil se až nepřiměřeně blízko. „O co se chcete vsadit?“

„O nic velkého, jen že si se mnou vykouříte dýmku a prohodíte pár slov,“ vyslovil svou odměnu za vítězství, očekávaje vzdor. Nějak prostě tušil, že to není něco, co by Thorin chtěl a nejspíš se nemýlil, protože trpaslík se od něj odklonil a svrchu na něj shlédl.

„Můžete si od krále přát cokoliv a chcete jenom společnou dýmku?“ zeptal se ani ne tak nevěřícně, jako spíš zklamaně a s pohrdáním.

Bilbo pokrčil rameny, neuražený jeho reakcí. Však jeho očekávání bylo naplněno a odměna, kterou si přál, mu dokonale vyhovovala. Nebyli sice v Kraji, neseděli před jeho krásnými, čerstvě zeleně namalovanými dveřmi, co je Gandalf tak barbarsky zničil, a slunce už dávno zmizelo na západě za obzorem, ale tomu, co si tak dlouho přál, se to podobalo nejvíce.

„Prostý hobit z Kraje, vždyť to říkám pořád, a dát si dýmku s králem je pro mne čest.“

„Měl jste si přát jeho čtrnáctinu pokladu,“ uchechtl se Bofur, „Nebo třeba…“

„Ticho,“ umlčel ho Thorin krátkým pohledem před tím, než se opět podíval na Bilba. „Budiž tedy, Mistře Zloději, dáme si společně dýmku, někde v soukromí, abychom měli klid na rozhovor,“ dodal, něco, co už nebylo jasně řečeno v jeho podmínkách, ale zase to určitě nebylo nic, čemu by se bránil, „ale mě jste tím znesnadnil úkol. Musím si přát něco stejné ceny, jako je váš požadavek“ - Nic nemohlo být stejné ceny, jako možnost strávit čas s Thorinem v matné iluzi svého přání. - „Když vyhraji, chci sedm hobitích jídel, které mi sám uvaříte.“

Až na možnost pro něj vařit. Nedalo se říct, jestli si Thorin nebo kterýkoliv jiný trpaslík pamatoval, že jídlo bylo součástí námluv u hobitů, ale to neměnilo nic na faktu, že to tak bylo. A také, že si vlastně nikdy nedokázal představit, jak příjemný je to pocit pomyslet na to, že pro někoho vaří. Vždyť to bylo tak dlouho, co něco takového udělal, bez ohledu na to, že naposledy to… prostě to nebyl Thorin.

„Bude mi ctí,“ sklonil hlavu.

Dva džbánky dopadly na stůl - přinesl je Ori - přímo před každého z nich. Pěkné hliněné džbánky korunované lákavou vrstvou pěny, jenom ji odfouknout a sledovat, jak se krásně vznáší. Náhle měl do toho závodění docela i chuť, určitě, když věděl, jaké budou jeho odměny bez ohledu na to, jestli vyhraje nebo prohraje.

„Fajne, takže závod o to, kdo pije rychlejc, ano?“ zeptal se Bofur, který se samozřejmě hodlal ujmout rozhodčího postu.

Thorin mírně přikývl na souhlas a položil ruku na ucho džbánku. Následoval jeho příkladu a uchopil ucho vlastního korbelu s pocitem příjemného napětí v zádech. Ano, rozhodně se na soutěž těšil úplně stejně, jako když byl mladý hobit.

„Tak na tři… raz… dva… tři!“ praštil Bofur do stolu dlaní.

Uchopil korbel oběma rukama a přenesl ho k puse. Ani se nesnažil zjistit, jestli Thorin udělal to samé, beztak by přes svůj půllitr neviděl a hlasitě skandování Thorinova jména mu dalo jasnou odpověď. I když byl trochu překvapený, že ve vřavě slyší také svoje jméno vykřikované halasným Bofurový hlasem a kdesi v pozadí, o dost tišeji, také Orim a nějakými lidmi. Takové fandění dělalo divy. Dávno zapomněl, jak je to příjemné a povzbudivé. Dodalo mu to nejen víc kuráže, ale i větší odhodlání a hlavně radost z každého doušku. Půlku džbánku dal levou zadní a i druhá mu šla do krku snad sama, že si ani neuvědomil, kdy se dostal na dno. Jen s hlubokým povzdechem praštil prázdným korbelem o stůl. Třesknutí jeho vlastního džbánku bylo následováno druhým.

Pokřik nabral na hlasitosti a, k jeho naprostému překvapení, se ozývalo výlučně jeho jméno. Rozhlédl se kolem sebe, přes všechny ty lidské rozesmáté tváře, mnoho pobavených trpasličích a jednu Bofurovu šokovanou, načež se obrátil k Thorinovi. Trpaslík měl obočí vysoce zdvižené ve výrazu skutečného překvapení.

„Ou, tak to bych vážně nečekal,“ podotkl Bofur, načež se hlasitě zasmál a v čemsi podobném potlesku několikrát uhodil do stolu. „Bilbo je vítěz! Náš malý hobit vyhrál! Třikrát sláva mu! Hoj! Hoj! Hoj!“

„Hoj! Hoj! Hoj!“ ozvalo se sborově.

„Musím říct, že ani já to nečekal,“ připustil Thorin měkkým hlasem, bez sebemenší známky zlosti nebo uraženosti nad tím, že byl poražen. Naopak k Bilbovi uctivě kývl a pousmál se na něj.

Hrdě vypnul hruď, pyšný sám na sebe nejen za to, že vůbec vyhrál, ale hlavně nad kým vyhrál a kolik obdivu se mu za to dostalo. Bylo skvělé slyšet vlastní jméno provolávané společně s potleskem a skandováním.

„Říkal jsem, že -“ uklouzlo mu hlasité krknutí.

Prudce si přiklapnul ruku na pusu a zrudly mu konečky uší. Takovou ostuda se mu už dlouho nestala a v Kraji by za to sklidil znechucené pohledy, tady ale jeho omluva zamumlaná přes dlaň zmizela v hlasitém smíchu a potlesku. Ani opožděné připomenutí, že krkání je pro trpaslíky stejně zábavné jako pití, ho nezbavilo rozpaků, kterými byl zachvácen. Byl slušný hobit, ne trpasličí válečník, kdyby jím byl, tak možná… Tentokrát ho přerušila silná rána do zad, která ho poslala směrem k okraji jeho půllitru. Jen tak tak se zastavil o stůl, aby ho nesrazil. Po rozpacích nebylo vzápětí ani vidu, ani slechu, musel totiž rozdýchat naražená žebra.

„Vaše vítězství je zasloužené, pane Pytlíku. Byl to úctyhodný výkon, i když říháte jako moje babička,“ dodal Thorin s drobným, pobaveným úsměvem.

Trochu si odkašlal, stále ještě hlavně kvůli vyraženému dechu, pravda i kvůli navracejícím se rozpakům, které ale odsunul stranou a na Thorina se usmál.

„Děkuji, je to pro mě čest být přirovnán ke královské rodině,“ řekl smrtelně vážně, ač mu při tom opět zrudly uši. Ne, nikdy si nejspíš nezvykne na říhací maraton, který trpaslíci tak milovali, ale na úsměv, který vyvolal na Thorinově tváři svým vtipem, by si mohl zvyknout velice snadno. Bylo pro něj lákavé stejně, jako můru láká světlo v lampě. Naklonil se tedy k němu a hlava se mu trochu zhoupla. Pivo, které právě tak rychle vypil, se mu začalo dostávat do krve a obluzovat ho. Nebylo to nepříjemné, konečně se skutečně cítil opilý a opravdu uvolněný a to nebylo špatné. Ani trochu ne, i když si stále uvědomoval, kdesi v koutku mysli, která ještě byla střízlivá, že to, jak vzápětí položil ruku na Thorinovo stehno a sklouzl s ní na jeho vnitřní stranu, asi není moc dobrý nápad. To ale neznamenalo, že by přestal. Stěží by dokázal dát teď ruku pryč, když cítil všechny ty silné svaly pnoucí se a pohybující pod jeho dlaní. Trochu stiskl, vzepřel se a vytáhl nahoru, aby byl co nejblíž trpaslíkovy tváře.

„Takže jste mým výkonem ohromený?“ zeptal se vyzývavě, jazyk trochu ztěžklý, ale zároveň schopný vyslovit věci, které by asi za střízliva jen tak snadno neřekl. A hlavně tak nevhodným tónem.

„Ohromený je příliš silné slovo,“ odpověděl Thorin a přitáhl nohy k sobě, takže se Bilbova ruka náhle ocitla v horkém stisku dvou mohutných stehen. Bezděčně zaryl nehty do měkkého masa. Dech se mu zrychlil, srdce rozbušilo a tváře začaly hořet kvůli zbytkům dobrého vychování, které ještě měl. Naštěstí se tohle všechno dalo snadno přisoudit vlivu právě vypitého půllitru, ne vzrušení, které se opřelo do jeho slabin.

„Mohu ale říct, že jsem zaujatý,“ doplnil trpaslík, nakláněje se níž k němu, dokonce až tak, že se jejich ramena o sebe otřela, a také ještě trochu víc sevřel stehna, díky čemuž mohl Bilbo cítit každý sval, hrubost látky a hlavně horkost, která mu mnohé až zbytečně živě asociovala. Musel zatnout zuby, aby nezasténal, a také, to hlavně, vyprostit svou ruku z ocelového stisku, ve kterém byla uvězněné, což bylo trochu jako vytáhnout ji z horké pece. Konečky prstů ho brněly a na kůži cítil chladný noční vzduch nesmírně živě, natolik, že si ruku pod stolem musel promnout. Ten pocit, společně s alkoholem, dělal jeho mysl lehkou, bez zábran, což nebylo něco, co by skutečně chtěl. Thorin mu nedával spát mnoha způsoby, jedním z nich byla určitě ryze tělesná touha, která ho k němu táhla, jenže tu možnost dotknout se jeho těla už dostal, možností jen tak být s ním měl až bolestně málo. Nenechal by si ji uniknout, teď, když ji poctivě vyhrál, jen pro trochu chtíče.

Mírně si odkašlal a opět k Thorinovi vzhlédl, aby spatřil jeho tázavý pohled.

„Dost zaujatý na to, abych si vybral svou odměnu už teď?“ zeptal se velmi formálním hlasem, přičemž rozevřel svůj kabát a ukázal dýmku zastrčenou do vnitřní kapsy. Chtěl jasně ukázat, jaké jsou jeho skutečné záměry – velmi počestné, ba až cudné.

Tentokrát viděl jasné překvapení, které se krátce mihlo v modrých očích, rychle vystřídané předešlým klidem a teplem, a pak trpaslík sklonil hlavu v drobném přikývnutí.

„Jsem vám k službám, pane Pytlíku.“

Postavil se a mírně zavrávoral. Vstávat moc rychle nebyl nejlepší nápad, to měl vědět dřív, než se vůbec vstát pokusil. K jeho dobru přičteno byli všichni kolem už natolik v náladě, že si toho ani nevšimli a k tomu ho ještě Bofur chytl za ruku, aby mu znovu pogratuloval k vítězství. A nejen on, takže to chvíli trvalo, než se mu podařilo dostat se z hloučku na volný prostor kousek od stolu. Zacouval dozadu na poněkud vratkých nohách, i když ne jen z alkoholu, ale také ze všeho toho vyhýbání se velkým lidem, a narazil do něčeho měkkého. Pootočil hlavu, takže se jeho nos zabořil do bílé látky košile, respektive se dostal prakticky pod rozhalenku. Známá a drahá vůně ho udeřila do nosu a zároveň donutila uskočit stranou s dalším přívalem červeně na uších a tvářích. Strkat obličej do dámského výstřihu prakticky uprostřed slavnostní tlačenice se jednoduše nehodilo.

„Ehm… ehm, Thorine,“ odkašlal si a rozhlédl se kolem sebe, hlavně jak hledal místo, kam jít.

„Je tu spoustu zapadlých uliček a zešeřelých koutů, kam bychom se mohli uchýlit,“ Thorin mu doslova přečetl myšlenky, načež mu položil ruku na rameno a odvedl ho dál od hlavního náměstí směrem právě k těm zapadlým uličkám.

Do jedné takové zapadlé uličky se poté dostali. Přiléhala k hostinci, takže byla opravdu jen kousek od oslavy, jejíž zvuky k nim doléhaly, a byl z ní, jak jinak také, výhled na všechny ty spletité vodní cesty. Město na vodě. Něco takového nikdy neviděl, ani si nepředstavoval, že by to mohlo existovat nebo že by někdo na takovém místě mohl chtít žít. Nejspíš za to mohl podvědomý strach každého hobita z vody. Také ji neměl zase nijak zvlášť v lásce, ta ve vaně stačila, děkuji pěkně, ale nebál se jí natolik, aby nedošel k dřevěnému zábradlí a neopřel se o něj.

Odvážil se k několika hlubokým nádechům chladného vzduchu páchnoucího po rybách a vodě, než to vzdal a raději se smířil s trochu se točící hlavou. A také zimou, která tady byla, protože ani ta nemohla vzdorovat pocitu klidu, který se v něm rozhostil, když za sebou uslyšel Thorinovy těžké kroky, pak si uvědomil jeho přítomnost za zády a nakonec uviděl jednu jeho ruku, jak se opřela o zábradlí vedle něj. Tu druhou ucítil v týle. V prvním okamžiku sebou trochu překvapeně cukl, potom ovšem strnul a jen si vychutnával pocit, jak se Thorinovy prsty pomalu prohrabávaly jeho vlasy, dokud se do kudrlinek docela nezamotaly a dlaň se nepřitiskla na vrcholech Bilbovy hlavy.

Spokojeně si povzdechl a sáhl do kapsy pro dýmku. Sice takové chování, téměř něžné miliskování, od Thorina nečekal, v žádném případě si na něj ale nestěžoval a nehodlal se o něm zmiňovat. Čím méně o tom bude mluvit, tím déle to vydrží.

„Pozvat mne na dýmku a skutečně chtít kouřit, to je…“

„Celé úplně starý, šílený pan Pytlík?“ navrhl vesele a konečně se vytasil s tím, co hledal.

„Ne, to jsem nechtěl říct,“ odvětil Thorin, stáhl ruku a ustoupil stranou.

Ztráta tepla i pomyslné opory, o jemném doteku ani nemluvě, byla nepříjemná, otočil se proto, aby se to všechno pokusil získat zpět a uviděl Thorina, jak míří k sudům vyskládaným u stěny. Beden, krabic a sudů tu bylo víc než v celém Kraji dohromady. Byly doslova všude, na každém kroku a trpaslíci stejně jako místní lidé je považovali za velmi praktické objekty vhodné k sezení. Tento jejich názor rozhodně nesdílel, nebyly zrovna pohodlné, stabilní a už vůbec ne určené k posedávání, ale pro tuto chvíli mohly a musely stačit.

Přešel k sudům, které Thorin zvolil jako dostatečně hodné k posedu pro krále a po krátkém zaváhání si dostrkal nohou k sudu menší bedničku, aby se pohodlně dostal nahoru a nohy mu nevysely dolů z takové výšky. Trpaslíkovi tohle nehrozilo, jeho sud byl totiž obrácený na bok, takže se na něm mohl přesně tak pohodlně usadit jak se také usadil. Jednu nohu nataženou a druhou vzepřenou o jeho bok, zakloněný dozadu tak daleko, že se mohl opřít zády o dřevěnou stěnu budovy. Oči neměl zavřené, protože se věnoval přípravě své dýmky, ale bylo snadné si ho tak představit. Poklidného, bez všech těch vrásek značících starosti, které míval na tváři, i bez melancholie v očích, možná dokonce tvrdě spícího… Raději uhnul pohledem a pozorností ke své vlastní dýmce. Jeho myšlenky byly jako z románů pro hobitky, vlastně natolik dobré, že sepsat je a změnit jména by mu mohlo vynést docela dost slávy. To vlastně nebyl špatný nápad, mohl by to udělat, až tahle cesta skončí a on se vrátí do Kraje.

V duchu se trochu zarazil a přestal pěchovat svou dýmku. Návrat do jeho domova bylo něco, o čem vlastně nepřemýšlel. Tak moc mu chyběly jeho knihy, jeho pohodlné křeslo stejně jako teplý, útulný pelouch, ale zároveň se právě teď cítil stejně dobře, jako kdyby doma už byl. Stačil mu jediný pohled stranou k Thorinovi, který už se se zapálenou dýmkou opravdu uložil a spokojeně zavřel oči.

Pousmál se a udělal to samé. Jeho vlastní dýmka rudě zazářila do noci a teplý kouř mu příjemně pohladil ústa a jazyk. Spokojeně vydechl první kroužek k hvězdné obloze. Byla téměř bez mraku. Dokonala jasná, takže si dokázal vybavit mapy souhvězdí z této oblasti a některá souhvězdí dokonce poznat, stejně jako hvězdy, které byly dobře viditelné i u něj doma v Kraji, přesto však byla obloha cizí. Nebyl to obraz, jaký vídal během dlouhých letních večerů trávené na verandě zabalený do teplé vlněné deky od jeho matky.

„Nebe je tu jiné, než doma,“ vyslovil svou myšlenku nahlas.

„Já jsem tu doma,“ připomněl mu Thorin mírně, „ale rozumím, jak to myslíš. Měl jsem možnost vidět nebe z každého koutu Středozemě, jen málokdy jsem se na něj ale skutečně podíval, protože vždy, když jsem to udělal, nikdy jsem nespatřil… toto.“ Pokynul dýmkou směrem k obloze. „Má sestra zdejší nebe velmi postrádá,“ dodal ještě tišším hlasem, než vše, co řekl předtím.

„Tvá sestra Dís? Matka Filiho a Kiliho?“ ujistil se, neboť si stále nebyl vztahy v Thorinově rodině moc jistý. Zatímco hobité rádi vyjmenovávali svůj rodokmen několik generací zpět nebo se chlubili počtem dětí, těch zrozených v manželství i mimo něj, trpaslíci o svých rodinách mlčeli. Lépe řečeno mlčeli o tom, kdo je s kým jak spřízněný. Hned věděl, že jsou mladí trpaslíci úzce spříznění s Thorinem, celé týdny mu ale trvalo zjistit, že jsou syny jeho sestry, a ještě déle, než z nich vyšťoural jméno jejich matky. O tom, jestli měli kromě Thorina ještě další strýce nebo tety se mohl jen matně domýšlet z toho, co vyprávěl Balin – takže ano, věděl, že má Thorin minimálně jednu sestru a měl minimálně jednoho bratra, to ale bylo vše.

Thorin mírně přikývl, neřekl ale ani slovo víc. Proto Bilbo trochu zaváhal s případným dalším vyptáváním, jak byl opět u toho, že trpaslíci nemluví o svých rodinných vztazích. No, ale o rodině jako takové mluvili dost, o zážitcích s ní například, byť nikdy nespecifikovali, o jakého 'příbuzného' jde.

„Fili s Kilim o ní několikrát mluvili. Zajímalo by mě… jaká je?“ zkusil opatrně něco vyzvědět. Upřímně toužil vědět o Thorinovi víc, než jen to málo, co znal. Cokoliv víc, o jeho rodině, o něm samotném nebo o čemkoliv, co by mu byl ochotný říct.

„Ptáš se, jaká je moje sestra?“ zeptal se jakoby pro ujištění, na což Bilbo s úsměvem přikývl. „To je hodně zvláštní otázka, půlčíku. Těžko se na ni dá odpovědět,“ odmlčel se, téměř to vypadalo, že snad nebude pokračovat, pak se ale mírně usmál a vzhlédl k hvězdnému nebi. „Má sestra je… velmi řečná. Když je v místnosti, nemusí už tam být nikdo jiný. Také je silná, upřímná… zručná šperkařka… A laskavá žena. Nahlíží na svět skrze své vřelé srdce a tak vidí ve všech jen to dobré, bez ohledu na to, kolikrát už se zklamala. Je jen málo těch, kteří by jako ona dokázali přinést štěstí a veselí i do těch nejtemnějších míst,“ dlouze vydechl a zavřel oči, hlavu si při tom opřel o stěnu, jen na okamžik, než se opět podíval na Bilba. „Dís je jako ranní sluneční paprsek odražený od nejvzácnějšího a nejprecizněji vybroušeného diamantu, jaký bys našel v ereborských pokladnicích. Jestli já jsem meč durinova lidu, jak o mě tvrdí, pak ona je jeho srdcem. Bez meče se dá přežít, když ale utichne srdce, znamená to jistý konec.“

Pootevřel pusu ve snaze něco říct, ale vlastně nevěděl co. Thorin o své sestře neřekl mnoho, sotva popsal to, co by udělal každý hobit, třeba jaké květiny pěstuje na zahradě, co má ráda za jídlo, s kým se přátelí nebo hádá, zato však jeho slova zněla, jako kdyby o ní mluvil celé hodiny. I to málo stačilo, aby si Bilbo představil někoho velmi podobného Thorinovi samotnému. Vysokou, silnou trpaslici, byť ne zamračenou, ale usměvavou, zato nejspíš stejně majestátní a vzbuzující ve všech úctu. Zároveň ale něco v jeho hlase jako kdyby z jeho sestry stále dělalo malou holčičku, kterou Thorin chrání.

Ne, na to se opravdu dalo stěží cokoliv říct. Bez jediného slova tedy natáhl ruku a položil dlaň na silné zápěstí Thorinovy ruky, která držela dýmku. Napůl očekával, že před ním trpaslík uhne, ale neudělal to. Jen se nepatrně usmál, načež zavřel oči a opět se opřel. Na rozhovor to nevypadlo, což nevadilo, dokonce i ticho s ním bylo lepší, než…

„Thorine!“

Dwalinův hlas, nesoucí se k nim z ústní uličky, byl pro celý ten vzácný okamžik doslova drtivou ranou. Thorin samozřejmě okamžitě rukou uhnul a prudce se narovnal, zatímco Bilbo sám se napnul v obavě, že se něco stalo, rvačkou na parketu počínaje a útokem draka konče. Ta se ale docela rychle rozplynula, když viděl, jakým způsobem k nim statný trpaslík kráčí. Nebyl to bojový poplach, žádný spěch, ani obava o život jeho krále, to byl hněv. Jeho ramena byla ztuhlá, jak byl nepřirozeně rovný v zádech a jeho pěsti se střídavě svíraly a rozevíraly. A tento medvědí hněv vypadal, že je mířený na ně na oba.

„Lorde Dwaline,“ oslovil ho Thorin naprosto klidným hlasem, majestátním, a použil při tom přídomek, který vysokého trpaslíka doslova zastavil uprostřed kroku a na jeho tváři byl hněv vystřídán rozpačitým zmatkem. Bilbo se mu vůbec nedivil, vždyť ani netušil, že by měl být Dwalin šlechtic, i když to teď při zpětném pohledu dávalo smysl, vzhledem k tomu, kolik času trávil s trpasličím králem a jak soukromě se spolu bavili. Jako velmi dobří a velmi staří přátelé.

„Vaše Výsosti,“ odpověděl mu Dwalin spíše naučeně a zastavil se na dlouhé tři kroky od nich.

Nedalo by se říct, že z něj hněv vyprchal zcela, jen už to nebyl ten vztek, se kterým se k nim blížil a který, jak si připustil, naháněl docela strach. Thorinovi samozřejmě ne. Ne před chvílí, ani ne teď. Beze spěchu vstal ze sudu, zadusil dýmku, a přistoupil k Dwalinovi.

„Stalo se něco, že rušíte konzumaci mojí sázky s panem Pytlíkem?“ zeptal se a složil si ruce za záda.

Následoval Thorinova příkladu a raději také seskočil ze svého sudu na zem, i dýmku zhasl a přiblížil se k trpaslíkům. Nemusel by to ani udělat, aby si byl jistý, že Thorin nahlíží na statného válečníka přesně tím způsobem, který v člověku snadno dokázal vzbudit pocit méněcennosti. Už celým svým postojem, zvláště tím, jak si složil ruce za zády, dával znát, že on je král a všichni ostatní jsou jen více či méně bezvýznamní poddaní. Poměrně dost urážlivý postoj k okolí, když se to vzalo úplně upřímně.

„Omlouvám se, můj pane, ale…“ Dwalin zaváhal, nevypadalo to však, že kvůli tomu, jak k němu Thorin přistupuje, protože se odmlčel ve chvíli, kdy spatřil Bilba, jak se postavil po králově boku, „chtěl jsem s vámi dokončit náš rozhovor,“ zavrčel hrubě, pěsti opět zatnuté a pohled upřený stranou na hobita.

Přešlápl z nohy na nohu ve snaze potlačit nutkání ucouvnout stranou. Nikdy se na něj žádný z trpaslíků nedíval tak zhruble, jako to právě dělal Dwalin, i když čas od času některý z nich ztratil nervy všeobecně a pak metal zlostné blesky, a někdy i kamení nebo jiné věci, na všechny strany i jeho směrem. Jenže to bylo jen jeho směrem, ne přímo na něj, dokonce ani Thorin na něj neupíral tolik zlosti. Sevřel víc svou dýmku a přisunul se blíž ke svému trpaslíkovi, jen o malý půl krok, načež zaslechl hluboký vrčivý výdech, který se Dwalinovi vydral z hrudi. Poznání, hodně opožděné, jak si byl moc dobře vědom, ho udeřilo do tváře. Dwalin a Thorin se znali dlouho, možná i z dob ještě předtím, než Osamělou horu obsadil drak. Vysoký válečník byl ke svému králi nejloajálnější ze všech, doslova mu byl stále v patách a byl to Thorin, ne jeho bratr, po kom se sháněl jako po prvním, když vypukl boj. Ochranný, starostlivý… žárlivý. Konkrétně žárlivý na jeho vztah s Thorinem, o kterém musel Dwalin vědět jen to málo, co bylo vidět na veřejnosti, protože si byl jistý, cítil to v kostech a hlavně v houpajícím se žaludku, že kdyby věděl cokoliv víc, nejspíš by sem přišel s vytaženou sekerou.

Náhle všechny ty výhružky a popisy násilí, které zatím slyšel, přestaly být jen abstraktním pojmem a staly se něčím velmi reálným a přinášejícím otázku, jestli by byl Dwalin schopný proti němu pozvednout zbraň, pokud by se dozvěděl o všem.

„Ovšem, náš rozhovor, na který jsem téměř zapomněl, ale ano, měli bychom ho dokončit,“ přikývl poklidně Thorin a obrátil se na něj, oči nečitelné a záda stále rovná. „Omlouvám se, pane Pytlíku, ale v zápalu sázky jsem poněkud pozapomněl na své povinnosti. Bylo by vhodnější, abychom konzumaci přesunuli na jindy, pokud by vám to nevadilo.“

Než se vůbec nadechl k odpovědi, sklouzl zrakem k Dwalinovi, který teď pozoroval Thorina. To, jak se na trpasličího krále díval, nebudilo v Bilbovi zrovna příjemné pocity. Necítil žárlivost, nebo si alespoň nemyslel, že to je žárlivost, jen se mu prostě nelíbila ta rozzlobená dychtivost, kterou viděl v Dwalinových očích. Náhle ho z nepříjemného pocitu v žaludku napadlo, jestli by byl válečník schopný nějak ublížit Thorinovi samotnému, pokud by teď od nich odešel. V Kraji bylo naprosto nemyslitelné, že by muž vztáhl ruku na ženu nebo dítě, i když v hospodě se tu a tam někdo popral, ale mezi velkými lidmi… Kolikrát už slyšel, jak hrozně se velcí muži ke svým ženám někdy chovají, jen netušil, jestli by to tak mohlo být i mezi trpaslíky, ale právě z Dwalinových úst si pamatoval cosi o čestném souboji. Mezi mužem a ženou. A jak vůbec byl Thorin chápán? Byl muž nebo žena? Trpaslíci ho označovali za krále, on sám se tak označoval, bojoval, pil, byl vůdce a nikdo ze společnosti s ním nejednal jinak. Jenže zároveň tu bylo skrývání jejich vztahu stejně jako narážky na to, co trpaslice mohou a nemohou.

Dobře dělal, že o tom do teď ve skutečnosti pořádně neuvažoval, jelikož teď, když se o to snažil, byl jen neuvěřitelně zmatený a tím pádem i trochu zoufalý. Jedno ale věděl jistě; nebylo by dobré odsud odcházet a nechat Thorina samotného s Dwalinem, rozhodně ne, dokud se statný trpaslík díval tak, jako právě teď.

„Neumím si představit rozhovor, který nepočká jednu dýmku,“ pronesl odhodlaně, neochotný se třeba jen hnout z místa, které bylo teď mezi Dwalinem a Thorinem. Trochu nebezpečné postavení, jen co je pravda, ale pořád ještě ne tak nebezpečné, jako když se postavil skřetům na vrrcích. Alespoň doufal, že ne tak nebezpečné.

Thorin mírně přimhouřil oči.

„To jistě. Přesto bych ocenil, kdybyste mi vyhověl, Mistře Zloději,“ řekl, skoro jako kdyby mu dával na výběr, ale ve skutečnosti ne. Bylo vidět velmi jasně, že chce, aby Bilbo šel.

Těkl očima několikrát z jednoho trpaslíka na druhého. Zdráhal se odejít, zároveň věděl, že ho tu nechce ani jeden z nich. Pokusil se tedy své obavy odsunout stranou jako pošetilé, což skutečně byly. Dwalinovo chování nikdy nebylo takové, že by skutečně chtěl ublížit komukoliv ze skupiny, natožpak Thorinovi, a Thorin sám se o sebe dokázal velmi dobře postarat. Dalo se považovat za hodně dětinské myslet si, že by potřeboval ochranu zrovna od hobita, který, povězme si to na rovinu, neměl v bojích díky své výšce, váze a síle zrovna moc šancí.

„Dobře… dobře… vrátím se na oslavu,“ souhlasil a naznačil rukou směrem k vzdálenému hluku. Potom se opatrně protáhl mezi Thorinem a Dwalinem a rychle zamířil pryč, ruce pevně zatnuté v pěst a v zádech šimrání jejich pohledů. Nespěchal ze strachu, nýbrž proto, že se toužil obrátit a vrátit se za trpaslíky. Možná by to i měl udělat, napadlo ho, když zašel za roh budovy. I kdyby se tam nemělo nic semlít, protože to, jak rychle odešel, vypadalo, že je provinilý zbabělec. Necítil se kvůli ničemu provinile, neměl důvod, a tak nechtěl ani budit takový dojem. S novým odhodláním se otočil, aby překročil tu pomyslnou linii vchodu do uličky a hned vzápětí, po jediném pohledu, zase sklouzl zpět do stínu a přitiskl se zády ke zdi.

Odhodlání ho opět opustilo po tom, co viděl a co ani v nejmenším nečekal. Byl připravený na hádku, stejně jako na snahu Thorina uklidnit druhého trpaslíka, rozhodně však nečekal, že spatří trpasličího krále v celé jeho majestátnosti stojícího proti stoupajícímu měsíci a Dwalina u jeho nohou. Ano, přesně tak. Dwalin, největší a nejsilnější ze všech, který srážel skřetům hlavy z ramen jedinou ranou kladivem a který nevypadal, že by byl vůbec schopný před někým pokleknout, byť před králem, tam klečel na vlhkém dřevě, tvář obrácenou vzhůru k Thorinovi a vypadal tak… bezradně a pokorně. Téměř zoufale, jak se jeho rty rychle pohybovaly v tichých slovech, které dokonce nedoléhaly ani k Bilbovu jemnému hobitímu sluchu.

Stěží se dalo vůbec věřit, že to, co viděl, byla pravda, spíš než halucinace z toho rychle vypitého džbánku. Pro ujištění se pomalu vyklonil zpoza rohu, jenže výjev, který uviděl, byl prakticky stejný jako předtím. Dwalin stále klečel na jednom koleni a Thorin dál stál nad ním, jen už na klečícího trpaslíka neshlížel z výšky, nýbrž se jednou rukou opíral o zábradlí a díval se směrem k vodní hladině. Jeho výraz nebyl rozhněvaný, uražený nebo třeba polichocený, byl spíš velmi unavený a rezignovaný.

„Není to poprvé, co tak svého bratra vidím,“ ozval se mu za zády Balinův hlas a naprosto ho vyděsil.

Uskočil stranou od starého trpaslíka, který stál za ním a nejspíš přes jeho hlavu ještě před chvílí nahlížel na scenérii v uličce. Teď se však díval Bilbovi do očí a shovívavě se na něj usmíval, téměř jako se někteří staří hobité usmívali na hobití děti, když se jim plížili kolem plotů a kradli skrz ně jahody.

„Ach, Baline… vyděsil jste mě,“ vydechl s jistou úlevou i napětím zároveň. Jistě, Balin byl Dwalinův bratr, což bylo skoro jako kdyby tu právě stál se samotným Dwalinem, kdyby ten neklečel pár desítek kroků od nich v poněkud nedůstojné pozici na studené lávce. Chtě nechtě, tohle by nazval kompromitující situací.

„Za to se omlouvám, pane Bilbo,“ sklonil trpaslík hlavu v omluvě. „Jen si podle mého názoru zasloužíte pochopit, proč se můj bratr k Jeho Výsosti chová právě tak, jak se chová.“

„Ne… ehm, ne, opravdu nepotřebuji nic vědět. Jsem si jistý, že určitě to, že… eee… klečí, je nějaký trpasličí zvyk, přeci jenom Thorin je král, takže…“

„To není tak docela důvod, proč je Dwalin na kolenou,“ přerušil ho Balin a udělal krok kupředu, jen aby před ním hobit ustoupil. „Můj bratr se právě vyznává ze svých citů a žádá, aby byly opětovány.“

Chápal nebo alespoň doufal, že chápe, jenže nemohl své pochopení dát najevo. Nechal svůj nervózní úsměv na místě, však to nebylo nic těžkého, když tu musel starému trpaslíkovi čelit, a nechápavě rozhodil rukama.

„Hobité mají rádi nejnovější drby, to mi věřte Baline, ale víte… tohle asi nebude z těch drbů, co bych rád roznášel. Není moje věc, co je mezi jeho veličenstvem a panem Dwalinem,“ řekl ledabyle, jako kdyby na tom opravdu nezáleželo a tohle byla jenom konverzace mezi přáteli ideálně tak o počasí.

„Já myslím, že je to vaše věc,“ namítl Balin úplně stejně klidně. „Nejsem slepý a hloupý, chlapče, vidím, jak se na Thorina díváte, a vím, že víte.“

„Netuším, o čem to mluvíte.“

„Tam v elfském zajetí jste našemu králi řekl v ženském rodě,“ objasnil starý trpaslík a Bilbo v ten okamžik strnul na místě a zůstal tak i přesto, že se mu dostalo jemného úsměvu a chlácholivého pokynutí rukou. „To je v pořádku, není to nic, co by se nestalo už dřív nebo zač byste se měl stydět. Jen málokdo z jiné rasy rozezná trpaslíka od trpaslice a ještě méně jich ví, že někdy ten, kdo vypadá jako trpaslice… je spíš trpaslík. A dokonce i ti, co vědí, se občas spletou.“

Na tak obrovskou chybu, že by někdy Thorinovi řekl ve špatném rodě, si prostě nepamatoval a pocítil kvůli tomu úzkost. Kolikrát už se mu to stalo? Před kým se mu to stalo? Kdo všechno věděl, že zná pravdu? A co to mohlo znamenat?

„Já… to je…“ snaha se obhájit se mu zadrhla v krku. „Docela náhodou jsem na to přišel. Domyslel si, chápete? Nic víc za tím není, prostě jenom trochu pytlíkovského fištrónu.“

„To je v pořádku, nemusíte se kvůli tomu nijak obhajovat. Není žádný skutečný zločin ani kulturní prohřešek vědět, zvláště pokud to Thorinovi nevadí,“ uklidňoval ho Balin s dalším úsměvem, ruku zvednutou ve vstřícném gestu. „Co byste ale měl pochopit je, že pro Thorina platí stejná pravidla jako pro trpaslice a namlouvat si trpaslici není tak snadné jako u hobitího děvčete u vás v Kraji. Nestačí jídlo, věnce a procházka při měsíčku, už vůbec ne, když je vašim vyvoleným šlechtic.“

„Oh, ne, ne, ne! Tady došlo k velkému nedorozumění. Já se v žádném případě… ne… já se nesnažím si jeho výsost namlouvat,“ zamával rukama ve vzduchu a tvářil se přitom, jak doufal, dostatečně přesvědčivě. „Ne, nic takového. Jsme jenom přátelé… tedy alespoň doufám, že bychom mohli být přátele... a nic víc. On totiž, víte…“ křečovitě se zasmál a trochu naklonil k Balinovi v rádoby důvěrném gestu, „není tak docela můj typ. Všechny ty vousy a vlasy a svaly… Čímž samozřejmě nechci říct, že není pěkný. Je to určitě velmi pohled-ná trpaslice a ten, kdo ji získá, bude mít neuvěřitelné štěstí, ale… ne, já ne.“

V duchu se modlil, aby nic z toho, co právě říká, Thorin nějakým způsobem neslyšel nebo to nezjistil, protože to by byl konec. Nedovedl si ani představit, jak by vysvětlil, že je to všechno přesně naopak a právě tmavá hříva vlasů, pevné svaly na rukách a stehnech a jako les vonící plnovous, je přesně tím, co na trpaslíkovi miluje. O tom, že by se svým vysvětlováním dokázal obhájit vůči Thorinově hněvu, si mohl nechat jenom zdát.

„To opravdu rád slyším. Kdybyste se totiž o našeho krále skutečně romanticky zajímal, znamenalo by to, že byste se musel postavit mému bratrovi.“

V Bilbovi trochu hrklo.

„Postavit, jako… metaforicky nebo fakticky?“ zeptal se dřív, než si stačil uvědomit, že je to docela kompromitující otázka.

„Obojí, chlapče, obojí,“ odvětil Balin a sevřel mu rameno, trochu pevněji než bylo nutné, jako kdyby mu chtěl zabránit odsud odejít. „Oblíbil jsem si vás, pane Bilbo. Jste čestný a odvážný muž s pevným charakterem a je ve vás víc, než co se na první pohled zdá. Nechci proto stát mezi vámi a Dwalinem, protože on je… můj bratr. Je to nejdražší, co mi na světě ještě zůstalo, chci pro něj jen to nejlepší, a to je kámen, který mě tlačí v botě. Mahal mi pomáhej, miluji svého krále víc než vlastní život, vlasy i vousy bych si ostříhal a po kolenou bych za ním šel do nejtemnějších koutů našeho světa, pokud by mi to přikázal, ale… vím, že Thorin není pro mého bratra to nejlepší,“ stáhl ruku z Bilbova a nepatrně se pohnul, jako kdyby chtěl vyhlédnout zpoza rohu. Pak si to ale rozmyslel a raději to s povzdechem nechal být, načež se obrátil zpět k hobitovi.

Ten nervózně přešlápl z nohy na nohu. Chtěl odsud odejít, nevířit víc vody, ale stejně tak byl zvědavý na to, o čem Balin mluvil, vždyť se ho to také týkalo.

„Baline, já opravdu nevím, o čem to mluvíte nebo proč mi to říkáte,“ podotkl pravdivě.

„Potom bych vám to asi měl vysvětlit, že?“ pousmál se starý trpaslík a se založenýma rukama se opřel o stěnu. „Víte, chlapče, já i můj bratr jsme se narodili v Ereboru jako členové privilegované šlechtické třídy. Náš rod je spřízněn s královskou rodinou, velmi úzce spřízněn, a můj bratr proto doslova vyrůstal po boku našeho krále. Od prvních dětských kroků mu byl v patách jako věrný stín. Oni dva byli téměř nerozluční. Já sám byl v té době už dost starý na to, abych je sledoval s radostí stejně jako s obavou toho, co by z toho mohlo vzejít… a co také opravdu vzešlo. Můj bratr se do našeho, tehdy ještě jen mladého prince zamiloval tak, jako muž miluje ženu, a nakonec, když princ Thorin přišel do věku, kdy král dal svolení vyslovit se o jeho ruku v námluvách, Dwalin byl první, kdo to udělal.“

„Oh,“ vydechl překvapeně, to, co se právě dozvěděl, bylo trochu víc, než čekal. Předpokládal vztah mezi Dwalinem a Thorinem, ale nikdy si vlastně nepomyslel… „Chcete říct, že… že jsou zasnoubení?“ zeptal se nevěřícně, přičemž cítil, jak se mu hanbou začínají ohřívat tváře. Bez ohledu na to, jak volně hobité přistupovali k laškování a kolik potěšení si uměli dopřát, aniž by se vázali, jakmile přišlo na zásnuby a sňatek, byl takový svazek posvátný. Nevěra nepatřila do manželství mezi hobity, to prostě ne. Jestliže se dva už rozhodli trvale zůstat spolu, znamenalo to, že jeden druhého hluboce milují a ti, kteří se opravdu milovali, byli nerozluční ve všech ohledech. Vstoupit do něčího manželství nebo mezi zasnoubený pár, vnucovat se, to bylo prostě nemyslitelné, nehorázné a obrovská ostuda. Udělat něco takového v Kraji, jaktěživ by s ním už nikdo nepromluvil.

„Ne, nejsou zasnoubení. U mého lidu to není tak jednoduché jako u jiných ras,“ ujistil ho Balin, rozháněje tím trochu jeho obavy i stud. „Dwalin dostal svolení od krále Thróra předložit princi první námluvní dar, který Thorin musel přijmout, tak, jak naše tradice nařizují. Vím ale, že tak neučinil s nadšením. Byl jsem u toho a viděl jeho šokovaný výraz, když můj bratr před celou hodovní síní vyslovil svou žádost. Náš mladý princ neměl do té chvíli ani to sebemenší tušení, že by jeho nejlepší přítel k němu choval jiný cit než přátelský a...“ Balin si mírně povzdechl, „už tehdy bylo jasné, že jeho láska není a stěží kdy bude opětována. Jediné štěstí pro mého bratra bylo, že od Thorina nikdo neočekával rozhodnutí dříve, než dosáhne první stovky. K tomu ale nikdy nedošlo,“ starý trpaslík se odmlčel, jeho výraz ztvrdl a pohledem putoval v dál, kde se na obzoru tyčila Osamělá hora. „Drak přiletěl zpustošit náš domov dřív, než bylo našemu princi sto let. Vzal nám vše, a když se král Thrór snažil dobýt naše ztracené království, jen jsme skončili v kruté bitvě, o které jsem vám už vyprávěl. Bitvě, ze které jsme vyšli v čele s novým králem. Králem Thorinem, který nás mohl vést, ale stále jsme byli zbídačení a měli jsme jen málo naděje. Tehdy mého bratra napadlo,“ opět se krátce odmlčel a zamračil se způsobem, jaký u něj Bilbo často nevídal, „že královská svatba, by mohla být tím pravým, aby se náš lid cítil lépe. A protože můj bratr není váhavý muž, požadoval odpověď na svůj návrh velmi veřejně a velmi hlasitě, pod dohledem desítek párů očí všech šlechticů durinova lidu. Thorin musel odpovědět a také odpověděl. Pamatuji si ten okamžik, jako kdyby to bylo včera,“ vrásky na jeho čele se vyhladily a vystřídal je výraz hrdosti. „Stál tam, hrdý a majestátní, i přes svůj nízký věk, a korunovaný zapadajícím sluncem. Ztělesnění všeho vznešeného, co mu koluje v krvi i všech našich přání a tužeb, podíval se na mého bratra a tiše, s podivnou něhou a smutkem, který už pak nikdy jeho hlas neopustil, mu řekl, že ho nemůže přijmout za svého manžela, dokud je durinův lid bez svého skutečného domova – Ereboru. Náš mladý král v ten čas zapřísáhl svou věrnost, své skutky, své srdce a duši i své tělo nám všem, alespoň do doby, než budeme mít zpět náš domov.“

„Och, to… to muselo Dwalina zničit,“ zamumlal polohlasně, jak si představoval to veřejné odmítnutí a úplně ho cítil ve vlastních kostech jako připomínku svých vlastních, ne zrovna vítězných tažení za něčí láskou. Ostatně, ani u Thorina se nedalo říct, že by skutečně zvítězil, zvláště po tom, co mu právě Balin řekl. S jistou hořkou ironii hluboko v krku se chtěl uchechtnout praskající bublině představ sebe a Thorina v domáckém pohodlí jeho pelouchu, která se teď zdála být ještě bláznivější než předtím. Bylo totiž bolestně jasné, že Thorin nikdy nebude zcela jeho, dokud nebude Osamělé hora v rukou trpaslíků, což se vůbec nemuselo povést, a pak, i pokud by byla, z něho bude král. A takový ereborský král se bude asi těžko chtít odstěhovat do sice pěkného, ale malého a pro ostatní národy bezvýznamného Kraje. Dobré tohle všechno vědět předem.

„Ve skutečnosti ne, pane Pytlíku,“ přerušil Balin jeho úvahy a přivedl ho zpět ke svému vyprávění. „Přísaha, kterou Thorin učinil, dala mému bratrovi nový a jediný smysl života. Poklekl tehdy k nohám našeho krále a sám se zapřísáhl, že ho bude následovat na jeho posvátné pouti za získáním našeho pokladu a našeho domova. Nemohlo se mu… nám všem… dostat větší cti, než moci našemu králi sloužit zbraní i radou v jeho panování a pomoci mu dostat se až sem. Jenže,“ potřásl hlavou a prohrábl si plnovous, „je to více jak sto let, kdy byly přísahy vyřčeny a Erebor je blíž než kdy dřív, a můj bratr se stává netrpělivým. Bojím se,“ pokýval zasmušile hlavou, ale na Bilba se malinko pousmál, spíš unaveně a smutně, „Dwalinových unáhlených soudů a zbrklých rozhodnutí, která by mohla přinést smutek do mnoha srdcí a zvláště toho jeho. To je vše, co jsem chtěl, abyste se dozvěděl.“

Zůstal potichu stát a dívat se do očí starého trpaslíka. Z jedné strany slyšel Bofurův, Bomburův a Noriho hlasitý zpěv společně s hudbou a smíchem, z té druhé k němu doléhalo šumění vody a tichý hovor nejspíš v trpasličím jazyce stále ještě vedený mezi Thorinem a Dwalinem. Obrátil se po těch pro něj nesrozumitelných zvucích a přes roh budovy uviděl široká záda trpasličího bojovníka, která docela spolehlivě zakrývala Thorina, jehož ruka spočívala na Dwalinově holé lebce, zatímco trpaslíci svá čela tiskli k sobě. Intimní, přátelský dotek, který Thorin sdílel se svými synovci, s Balinem a Dwalinem a jednou, v elfském vězení, také s Bilbem. Věděl, že to musí být pro trpaslíky opravdu důležité gesto, i když cítil, že mu jeho vnitřní význam uniká, ne však v tomto případě. Tíha Thorinova a Dwalinova vztahu táhnoucího se dvakrát déle než byl on sám vůbec naživu, mu dopadla na záda společně s pocitem mírné bolesti za očima, nejspíš kocoviny, která rozhodně nezmírňovalo uvědomění, že se omylem zapletl do míst, kam mu nepříslušelo vstoupit. Byl sice z Pytlíků, jedné z nejvlivnějších, nejbohatších a nejváženějších rodin v Hobitíně, děkuji pěkně, jenže trpasličí králové a lordi jeho společenské postavení tak trochu… přeci jen… přesahovali a do vztahů mezi nimi mu stěží příslušelo se nějak montovat.

„Děkuji, že jste mi to řekl, Baline,“ obrátil se zpátky na starého trpaslíka. „Budu na to pomatovat. Teď… jestli mě omluvíte… asi půjdu do svého pokoje. Toho oslavování na mě bylo dnes už trochu moc. Přeji dobrou noc.“

„Dobrou noc i vám, pane Pytlíku,“ pokývl starý trpaslík hlavou, jemný úsměv na rtech.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Za betování děkuji Patoložce  
> Myslím, že nebudu nikomu nic nalhávat a řeknu, že ano, Dwalinova lásky k Thorinovi hraničí s poněkud nezdravým fanatismem. Ale co si budeme povídat, on je prostě muž velkých činů i velkých emocí, když už na to přijde.  
> Komentáře i Kudos je vítaný.


	3. Chapter 3

„Děkuji, že jste mi to řekl, Baline,“ obrátil se zpátky na starého trpaslíka. „Budu na to pomatovat. Teď… jestli mě omluvíte… asi půjdu do svého pokoje. Toho oslavování na mě bylo dnes už trochu moc. Přeji dobrou noc.“

„Dobrou noc i vám, pane Pytlíku,“ pokývl starý trpaslík hlavou, jemný úsměv na rtech.

Oplatil mu stejně, jen jedním krátkým kývnutím, a pak se rychle obrátil, aby odsud byl co nejdřív pryč. Neutíkal, to by bylo zbabělé, jen si nemyslel, že by ho tu měl Thorin načapat, až se bude vracet na hostinu, natožpak že by ho tu měl vidět Dwalin. Vlastně se teď nechtěl setkat ani s jedním z nich. Trápil ho pocit viny a hanby. Byl slušný hobit, a to i přesto, že se právě nacházel v hostinci kdesi daleko od Kraje, takže kdyby tam u Medděda jen tušil, že má Thorin jakékoliv vážné závazky k Dwalinovi, nikdy by k němu do pelíšku nešel. Prostě ne. Stejně tak by si nechal své sny jen pro sebe, ve vlastních myšlenkách, kam patřily, a nesnažil by se z nich udělat skutečnost. I své city, všechno to teplo, které cítil v prsou, když se na Thorina díval, a divoce bušící srdce by spolkl, aniž by o tom kdy promluvil nahlas. Zavřel by to v sobě, stejně jako za sebou právě zavřel dveře vlastního pokoje, a otočil klíčem, protože tak by to bylo správné.

Problém ale byl, což mu hlavou běželo, když přecházel tam a zpět po dřevěné podlaze hostinského pokoje, že to neudělal a teď, když už bylo venku jeho vyznání a zdálo se, že jsou jeho city opětovány, se to prostě nedalo vrátit. Nechtěl to vrátit, i kdyby to v budoucnosti znamenalo se postavit Dwalinovi. Vždyť ostatně jak říkal Balin, nebyli s Thorinem zasnoubení a tak na něj neměl trpasličí bojovník žádné skutečné právo. Bylo to nejspíš stejně lehkovážné i nezávazné jako darovat někomu věneček; prostě záleželo na tom, jak to obě strany braly. A podle toho, co venku viděl, Thorin nebyl zrovna nadšený Dwalinovým vyznáním. Tím pádem, když se nad tím zamýšlel, to vlastně mohlo být přesně naopak. On, Bilbo Pytlík, byl tím, koho si Thorin vybral, zatímco Dwalin, byť Thorinův dlouholetý přítel, vlastně vstupoval mezi ně. Pokud si to podal takhle, byla to moc pěkná představa, díky které se necítil tak zahanben sám sebou, jako ještě před chvílí, ale k tomu, aby si ji skutečně potvrdil, potřeboval vědět, jak to vidí Thorin.

Zastavil se u dveří a sáhl po klice, aby šel trpaslíka ven hledat, když v tom uslyšel jeho kroky na schodech a pak i na chodbě. Kráčel rychle kolem všech pokojů, včetně toho Bilbova, až k vlastním dveřím, kde se zdálo, že chvíli váhá. Dokonce udělal dva kroky zpět chodbou, než se opět otočil a pak už jeho dveře klaply, jak zašel do pokoje. To byla naprosto příhodná situace. Thorinův pokoj poskytoval tolik potřebné soukromí k rozhovoru, ale zároveň představa, že do něj vstoupí, nebyla zrovna uklidňující.

Nadechl se, pobral svou statečnost a vyrazil do chodby. Předtím, než zamířil k Thorinovým dveřím, se ještě rozhlédl na všechny strany, jestli někdo není poblíž. Kdyby ho viděli vcházet do Thorinova pokoje, tak by se možná vyptávali a on by na ničí otázky neměl ty správné odpovědi. Naštěstí pro něj nikdo po chodbě nešel, takže se pomalu proplížil k Thorinovým dveřím, na které, po krátkém zaváhání a několika přešlápnutími, také zaklepal.

„Kdo je tam?“ zeptal se Thorinův hlas z druhé strany.

„Já… tedy Bilbo.“

Následovala krátké ticho, které vyznívalo váhavě, než se trpaslík opět ozval:

„Pojď dál.“

Zaváhal jenom na okamžik, než vešel. V místnosti nebylo moc světla, dvě svíčky na stole a světlo měsíce z venku ho ani nemohlo obstarat, takže chvíli trvalo, než si Bilbovy oči zvykly a pořádně si všiml postavy stojící u okna. Ještě o něco déle mu trvalo, než v ní doopravdy rozeznal Thorina. Jeho dlouhé vlasy, široká ramena a poměrně úzké boky. Teprve až když si byl jistý, že uvidí pořádně i jeho tvář, pomalu k němu vykročil. Věděl, že o něm trpaslík už ví, přeci jen ho pozval dovnitř, ale stejně se ale snažil dělat co nejvíc hluku. Každého ze společnosti už nejméně jednou vyděsil, když se mu neúmyslně připlížil za zády, byla to docela zábava, jenže tentokrát by vyděsit Thorina moc zábavné nebylo.

„Thorine…“ načal s hlubokým, odhodlaným nádechem.

„Nikdy ses neptal,“ přerušil ho trpaslík nikterak hlasitě nebo výbojně, stejně ovšem jeho hlas zněl tichou místností až nepřiměřeně hlasitě.

Bilbo sklapl pusu a zmateně se zamračil. Netušil, na co se měl podle Thorina ptát, tedy samozřejmě kromě otázek ohledně jeho vztahu s Dwalinem, jenže v tom byl drobný háček; nikdy až do teď ho ve skutečnosti nenapadlo, že by mohli být víc než přátelé. Hloupý, pošetilý, naivní hobit s hobití morálkou a hobitími zvyky, která neholdovaly utajovaným vztahům, a proto žádný hobit, ani on, po utajovaném vztahu nepátral – přestože v něm vlastně žil, ale to bylo uvažování o vlastní hlouposti, kterému se hodlal oddat někdy později a v soukromí.

„Na co jsem se neptal?“ otázal se tedy zmateně.

„Na mě. Na to, kým jsem.“

Chvilku trvalo, než mu došlo, jak to nejspíš Thorin myslí a jeho pohled přitom bezděčně sklouzl k rozkroku jeho kalhot, pod kterými se neukrývalo mužské nářadí, jak by většina lidí očekávala, ale velmi sladká, dráždivá… Potřásl hlavou, než se vůbec dostal v úvahách dál, protože kdyby to udělal, nemohl by se moc soustředit. A soustředění, to bylo v důležitých rozhovorech všeho druhu to základní, co člověk potřeboval. Ano, přesně tak, mít stejně soustředěním, ostrou mysl, jako je hrot jehly. V tomto případě zvlášť, když vůbec musel přijít na odůvodnění vlastního, na trpasličí měřítka nejspíš až moc jednoduchého přijetí stavu věcí. No, pravdou bylo, že takové odůvodnění neměl.

Bezradně pokrčil rameny.

„Nepotřeboval jsem nic vědět,“ řekl prostě; co jiného také říkat, „Já jen… ty jsi jednoduše… ty. Velmi… ramenatý, silný, majestátní, nerudný a urážlivý trpaslík, s otřesnými způsoby u stolu, který neví absolutně nic o nezávazné konverzaci. A já jsem vedle toho velmi hloupý… pošetilý… a taky nejspíš opravdu trochu šílený hobit, co… se do toho trpaslíka zamiloval. Tak jednoduše věci fungují,“ uzavřel to, bez možnosti říct cokoliv jiného.

„Tak věci fungují - to je vše, co řekneš?“ zamračil se Thorin.

„Co víc bych měl říkat?“ rozhodil bezradně ruce. „Jsem hobit. My nejsme jako elfové, abychom o každé drobnosti roky přemýšleli. Neměníme vše k obrazu svému, jako to dělají lidé, ani nehledáme v temných skalách skryté poklady, jako tvůj lid. Když se hobitovi do rukou dostane věc, která funguje, tak se ji nesnaží rozebrat, aby zjistil, jak se to děje. Prostě jen přijme, že funguje a dál se nestará.“

Thorin na to neřekl nic, jen na něj hleděl, a ticho, které se mezi nimi rozhostilo, se začalo protahovat, přerušované pouze vzdálenými zvuky hudby a nějakým neurčitým křikem z dolního patra krčmy. Nejspíš se tam někdo popral, Valar věděl, co se tam dalo a jeho to ani trochu nezajímalo. Znervóznělý trpaslíkovým mlčením jen tak stál a čekal, co bude, ani ho přitom nenapadlo načít téma, které měl na jazyku. Ne teď, když čekal, co Thorin odpoví.

Nakonec trpaslík dlouze vydechl, což znělo v dosud tiché místnosti nepříjemně hlasitě.

„Měl by ses zajímat alespoň o fungování věcí, které se tě týkají. Máš právo vědět.“

„V poslední době si všichni myslí, že mám právo něco vědět. Proč mám dojem, že mám právo vědět jen ty věci, které se mi nebudou líbit?“ zeptal se polohlasně, možná spíš pro sebe, včetně toho, že se na něj trpaslík nechápavě podíval, takže svěsil ramena a přijal vše, co se bude dít a co bude řečeno. „Není nic, co by mohlo změnit můj pohled na tebe nebo moje… city, ale jestli si myslíš, že mi to musíš vysvětlit, tak,“ přešel k posteli a dřepl si na její roh, načež vzhlédl k Thorinovi, „jsem tady a budu poslouchat.“

Následovalo další ticho, jen tak krátké, než Thorin přešel zpět k oknu, opřel se o něj rukou a druhou si promnul čelo, s dlouhým, syčivým nádechem a výdechem, který opět zněl trochu jako povzdech.

„Budeš poslouchat – to zní, jako kdyby tě to ve skutečnosti nezajímalo, přitom by ses měl ptát. Všichni jiné rasy se ptají, když mě potkají a dojde jim pravý stav věcí. Nemají právo chápat tento aspekt naši kultury, přesto se vždy vyptávají, zatímco ty, který právo máš, se nezajímáš,“ jeho hlas zněl podrážděně, i když kdy vlastně nezněl, tentokrát ale také trochu… snad nejistě, pokud to vůbec bylo možné. „Ale bez pochopení některých věcí nemůžeš…“ odmlčel se, jeho ruka klesla z jeho obličeje, načež vrhl k Bilbovi neurčitý pohled. „Musím ti to vysvětlit od samého počátku… Od našeho Tvůrce; Mahala. To on rozhoduje o podobě každého z nás i o tom, do kterého těla vstoupí jaká duše. Většinou vloží jemnější a měkčí duši, ženskou duši, do ženského těla a naopak, ale není tomu tak vždy. Někdy má jiný záměr a pak se narodí trpaslík, jako jsem já. Pro mne Mahal vytesal ženské tělo se vším, co k němu náleží, ale vložil do něj duši, která je duší válečníka a krále – muže. U některých trpasličích kultur,“ odpoutal se od okna a se rukama založenýma za zády vykročil neurčitě do místnosti, „je trpaslík tím, kým se narodil po tělesné stránce, bez ohledu na to, jaká je jeho duše. U Durinova lidu tomu tak není. V mé kultuře existuje obřad, možnost Volby, kterou každý z nás dostává ve svých čtyřiceti letech, kdy mu rodiče nebo opatrovníci vysvětlí, co to znamená být mužem a co ženou. Tehdy se může svobodně rozhodnout, jak chce být oslovován a do značné míry také chápán.“

„Do značné míry… tedy až na námluvy a lásku a manželství,“ neptal se, spíš konstatoval. Dát si dohromady Thorinova slova a Balinovy narážky bylo stejně snadné, jako sečíst jedna a jedna, i když výsledek příliš nechápal. Na otázku, jestli je Thorin spíše chápán jako muž nebo jako žena, svou odpověď dostal. Zjevně si trpasličí král zvolil být mužem, což ostatní respektovali, alespoň co zatím měl tu možnost vidět. Proč by ale někdo, kdo si zvolí být chápán jako muž, podléhal nějakým nepochopitelným trpasličím námluvám, a to nejspíš hodně složitým a pro něj naprosto neznámým námluvám, tak, jako kdyby byl ženou? Možná mělo jeho nepochopení co dočinění s tím, že v Kraji prostě žádná konkrétní pravidla pro namlouvání neexistovala.

„Ano, přesně tak,“ dostalo se mu od Thorina mírně vysloveného souhlasu, načež se trpaslík zastavil ve svém přecházení a postavil se přímo před něj, takže k němu musel zvednout hlavu. „Troufám si tvrdit, že Durinův lid je poslední trpasličí kulturou, kde mají muži a ženy téměř tak rovná práva a povinnosti, jako v dávných dobách. Každý můj poddaný má právo vlastnit jakýkoliv majetek, který získá čestnou cestou, věnovat se jakémukoliv řemeslu, ovládat zbraň a žít volně jen podle zákonů, které platí rovně pro všechny. Ale, ani v naší kultuře, není vše tak dokonalé. Zatímco ve věcech praktických nezáleží na tom, jak si trpaslík zvolí, a jde spíše o jeho vnitřní pocit souznění se sebou samým, tak ve věcech námluv je omezen svou tělesnou formou. Pro mne to znamená, že jsem chápán jako trpaslice. Mohu být králem svého lidu, mohu být vojevůdcem, mohu být kovářem, ale nesmím jít a zvolit si, koho budu milovat, musím čekat, dokud on nepřijde za mnou.“

„To se nezdá být moc spravedlivé. Rozhodl ses být mužem, měl bys mít stejná práva,“ namítl bez přemýšlení se špetkou rozhořčení v hlase, které skutečně cítil.

„Nenech se mýlit, zloději, nejsem se stavem věcí skutečně nespokojený. Já jsem tím, kým jsem a přijímám, jakého mě Mahal stvořil, neboť není nikoho moudřejšího, než je on, a vše co koná, činí s nějakým úmyslem. Jen zvyklosti mého lidu mě občas ženou do stísněných uliček bez konce.“

„To… to chápu. Myslím. Ale nezáleží mi na tom. Tedy chci říct,“ nadechl se, hlavně proto, aby získal čas najít správná slova, „pamatuješ, jak jsem říkal, že pro nás je hlavní láska? Na tom prohlášení pořád trvám.“

„Já o upřímnosti tvého srdce nepochybuji, ghivashel,“ ujistil ho Thorin měkce a položil mu teplou, velkou dlaň na tvář. Opřel se do ní a tak, snad jako pokaždé, přitiskl vlastní dlaň na široké zápěstí, a trochu si povzdechl, jak mu trpaslík přejel palcem po tváři. Na okamžik pod tím dotekem zavřel oči, vychutnal si ho, potom se je ale přinutil otevřít a vzhlédnout nahoru.

„Mohu také nepochybovat o upřímnosti tvých činů?“ zeptal se dřív, než se Bilbo stačil nadechnout ve snaze něco říct.

Zamračil se nad takovou otázkou a odtáhl z doteku, trochu uraženě dalo by se říct.

„Ovšemže jsou všechny moje činy upřímné, tedy… samozřejmě ty vůči tobě, v některých kritických situacích umím docela dobře podvádět a lhát, ale to… není to, co jsi chtěl slyšet,“ doplnil poslední větu, když viděl, jak se Thorinovo obočí nespokojeně přibližuje.

„Potom chci znát tvou pravdivou odpověď. Vyměnili jsme si květiny, sdíleli jsme jídlo a trávili spolu čas, dokonce jsme spolu ulehli na lůžko. Namlouvali jsme se po způsobech tvého lidu. Pověz mi tedy, jako čestný muž, jak vážně byly tvé námluvy míněny?“

Strnul v šoku, protože jistě nebylo možné, že by se ho Thorin ptal… Ne, to prostě ne. Jeho mozek se rozeběhl v horečném přemýšlení. Kdyby to trpaslík myslel skutečně tak, jak to vypadalo a jeho otázka znamenala, že se ptá na… sňatek, byl vůbec připraven říct ano? Právě v tuto chvíli, s bolestí hlavy, jen co by kamenem dohodil od dračí sluje a s vědomím věcí, které se dnes dozvěděl? Byl by vůbec někdy připravený? Doma, ve svém pohodlném pelouchu si už zvykl na to být sám, na svůj spokojený život byť vyklouzávající do kolejí starého mládence a podivína. Co by se stalo, kdyby se oženil? V Kraji by přišel o svou domácí idylku a musel se zbavit všech těch otřesný návyků, jako že občas nedal pod hrnek s čajem talířek nebo, chraňte ho před hněvem starších, dopil mléko rovnou z konvice. Tady by to možná znamenalo, že by si nějaké otřesné návyky naopak musel osvojit, třeba říhání u stolu nebo chození v obrovských okovaných botách, což by zároveň znamenalo, že by zůstal tady, v bohy zapomenuté pustině, kde se pár ubohých lidí muselo život lovem ryb a kde široko daleko nic nerostlo. Bylo tu mrtvo a pusto, jediné světlo tu byl Thorin a také jediná věc, která by ho tu držela. Valar mu pomáhej, kdekoliv byl Thorin, tam by mohl zůstat, tak hluboko klesl do moře citů, které k němu choval. Jako hloupoučký mladíček, postrádající sebemenší racionální náhled na svět kolem sebe a ochotný si vzít první děvče, které mu dá věneček.

„Mínil jsem je velmi vážně,“ slyšel sám sebe říkat nahlas. Byl svými slovy překvapen, ale nelitoval jich.

„V tom případě já tvé námluvy akceptuji a jsem připraven učinit volbu,“ řekl Thorin velmi vážně a sklonil se, aby přitiskl své čelo k jeho.

Trochu pod tlakem uhnul dozadu, ale silné ruce mu sevřely spánky v pevném, leč měkkém stisku, a nedovolily mu odtáhnout se, i kdyby něco takového chtěl. Jenže on nechtěl. Opřel se kupředu, blíž do vůně jehličnatých stromů, piva a kouře a ruce, z nedostatku jiných možnosti, položil na Thorinovy paže. Zhluboka dýchal, oči zavřená a v hlavě tak trochu hučící včelí úl.

„Bilbo Pytlíku z Kraje, vybral jsem si tebe a chci, aby ses stal mým prvním a jediným. Přijmeš-li, nechť je dnes skrze lůžko stvrzen náš svazek a učiněn slib, že budeme sdílet tělo a věrnost po zbytek našich smrtelných dní. A nechť nám Mahal dopřeje po smrti spočinout společně v síni našich otců,“ pronesl Thorin sice tiše, ovšem slavnostně a se silou slov, která se téměř rovnala pohledu modrých očí, když se vzápětí odtáhl a podíval se na Bilba. „Přijímáš, můj vyvolený?“

„Ano,“ vydechl, jednoduše totiž neexistovala možnost, že by někdy takovému Thorinovu pohledu odmítl nebo se jen vzmohl na protest.

Beztak bylo cokoliv dalšího, co by snad chtěl říct, zadušené v tvrdém, dechberoucím polibku. Thorinovy vousy ho dřely na tváři a jeho ruce, které se mu přesunuly na ramena, ho tlačily do matrace tak silně, až to trochu bolelo, ale na to už byl zvyklý. Poddal se té hrubostí a klesl dozadu, zatímco hmatal po zavazování vesty, kterou na sobě trpaslík měl. Alespoň že to byl tentokrát silný provaz kolem pasu, který se dal snadno rozvázat, stačilo jenom zatáhnout za volný konec. Látku rozhrnul, aby se mohl rukama dostat ke košili a vyprostil ji zpoza silného opasku. Snadno se tak dostal na všechnu tu horkou kůži a pevné svaly. Sunul ruce po svalnatém břiše směrem vzhůru, zatímco se celý snažil posunout o něco víc nahoru, aby udělal Thorinovi trochu místa a sobě taky.

Ležel na posteli docela nepohodlně, s nohama visícíma přes okraj a těžkým trpasličím tělem, které se nad ním sklánělo v dost nešikovném úhlu. A potřeboval se k tomu řádně nadechnout. Vytrhl se z polibku a zhluboka se nadechl, jenže tento jeho nepatrný pohyb vyvolal nebezpečně nespokojené zavrčení vibrující Thorinovou hrudí. Nadechl se podruhé, tentokrát, aby navrhl uložit se do postele nějak pohodlněji, jenže jeho slova se ztratila v tichém zaúpění, když velká ruka hrubě přejala po jeho slabinách. Byl to tvrdý trpasličí dotek, vzrušující svou nepodobností s měkkým milováním, na které byl zvyklý a stále překvapující svou intenzitou, a zároveň velmi netrpělivý. Také krátký. Protože Thorin už okamžik na to svými překvapivě obratnými prsty rozvázal tkanice na Bilbových kalhotách, aniž by třeba jen na okamžik zaváhal. Žádné rozpaky. Žádné rozechvělost očekávání. Jen stejně hrubá trpasličí vášnivost a uspěchané doteky, jaké už znal jak z jejich prvního milování, tak ze všech dostaveníček potom.

Náhle se to nezdálo být správné.

Spadnout do manželství bez rozmyslu, s hlavou ještě pořád plnou piva, bylo velmi typické bralovské a těžko se mohl skutečně divit, že se mu něco takového děje, jenže… Pokud měla být toto jeho svatební noc, chtěl od ní daleko víc než jenom pár rychlých doteků. I Thorin si napoprvé rozhodně zasloužil něco nezapomenutelného. Dlouhé milování, pevná objetí, něžná vyznání, jednoduše všechny ty pěkné věci, které se dělaly, když spolu dva trávili noc, ráno a možná i celý den. A předtím nejlépe hromady svatebních koláčků, medoviny a šunky zapečené v česnekové krustě, piva co hrdlo ráčí. Svatbu pod hvězdnou oblohou. Prostě skutečné štěstí, místo uspěchaných doteků a rychlé vášně v pokoji hostince.

„Po-počkej,“ zadržel Thorinovu ruku a vysloužil si ostrý pohled modrých očí, které se k němu zvedly odněkud z ohybu jeho krku.

„Hm?“

„Ne… ne takhle. Měli bychom… měli,“ několikrát se nadechl ve snaze získat čas k zformování svých rozuteklých myšlenek a posbírání trochy koncentrace. „Mělo by to být nezapomenutelné. Svatební noc… Svatba!“ to byla ta myšlenka, kterou hledal a která mu dala sílu se bleskurychle vysoukat zpod trpaslíkových silných paží a poposunout se po zadku k rohu postele.

Dostat se z teplé aury Thorinova těla bylo jako se nadechnout hodně studeného vzduchu, až ho z toho zamrazilo v zádech, na čemž měl bezesporu velký podíl i pohled ledově modrých očí, který k němu směřoval. Trpaslík nevypadal, že by vůbec chápal nebo chtěl chápat, co svým výkřikem myslel, a nízké vrčení dávalo znát, jak je podrážděný, že mu hobit unikl. Raději úplně sklouzl z postele a zacouval o dva kroky dozadu, což teprve Thorina donutila se narovnat a trochu zklidnit. Přimhouřil oči a sledoval Bilba opět s klidem až nepřirozeným.

„Toto je svatba, půlčíku,“ pronesl bez vrčení nebo vzteku v hlase, ale v jeho očích doutnala netrpělivost špetka hněvu. „Zdálo se mi, že je ti to jasné, ale pokud to potřebuješ zopakovat; v mé kultuře platí, že ten muž, který vezme ženě její panenství, se stává jejím manželem. Další obřady k tomu nejsou třeba…“ odmlčel se, z tváře mu zmizel veškerý výraz a jeho oči se změnily v temné, modré hlubiny bez jediné emoce, načež velmi pomalu vstal z postele. „O to ti jde? Zpochybňuješ, že jsem stále čistý?“

„Co? Ne! Já nezpochybňuji vůbec nic!“ řekl rychle, i když přesně nechápal význam panenství v trpasličí kultuře a jen matně ze svých knih věděl, že mu bývá někdy přikládán až magický význam.

„Nevypadá to tak,“ prohlásil Thorin a shlédl na něj z celé své výšky, podobně jako když mu hodlal vyčíst nějakou chybu. „Navzdory všemu, k čemu jsem na lůžku svolil, ctím hluboce tradice svého lidu, a mohu tě ujistit, že jsem svou čistotu nikomu dobrovolně nedal, ani mi nebyla uzmuta násilím. Budeš první a jediný.“

Otevřel pusu a zase ji sklapl. Násilím? Ne, nechtěl vědět, proč měl Thorin potřebu to tak zdůrazňovat, i jen přemýšlet o něčem takovém pro něj teď bylo trochu moc na jeden večer a to si byl navíc jist, že noc plná podivností ještě neskončilo. Potřásl tedy hlavou, aby z ní takové úvahy dostal.

„Na tomhle hobitům nezáleží, ale… svatba. Zasloužíš si skutečnou svatbu, ne jenom pokoj v hostinci a... a měl bys dostat spoustu svatebních koláčků a darů. Víc než to, jsi král a král by měl mít královskou svatbu,“ snažil se do slov zformovat pocit, který měl. Pocit, že tomu všemu, co se tu děje, něco schází.

„Nebuď hloupý, půlčíku. Svatba následníka trůnu je hodokvas pro šlechtu i prostý lid trvající jeden měsíční cyklus.“

„Dobře, to asi není teď možné,“ uznal neochotně, protože nebylo racionální chtít až tak obrovskou svatbu bez ohledu na to, že si ji ani neuměl představit. „Ale můžeme počkat pár dní… ne, to už budeme u hory… můžeme prostě jen ostatním říct, že se chceme vzít a osla-“

„Nemohou o našem sňatku vědět,“ přerušil ho Thorin tvrdým, chladným hlasem. „Nesvolili by k němu, ba co víc – snažili by se mu jakýmkoliv způsobem zabránit. Svazky trpaslíků, zvláště Durinova lidu, s netrpaslíky jsou výjimečné a nevítané. Nepotřebuji muset bojovat proti názorům svých věrných, když jsme tak blízko našemu cíli.“

„Moment… počkat. Chceš říct, že ani po svatbě nesmí… Jsou to přeci naši přátelé nebo alespoň moji přátelé. Já… já jsem docela dobře ochotný žít v trochu dobrodružném, skrytém vztahu, ale nemůžu si někoho vzít a pak předstírat, že ho vlastně sotva znám. To…“ zakroutil hlavou a zamával rukama, v krku knedlík, který ho dusil, když se snažil vyslovit ta poctivá slova, co nechtěla ven, „prostě není správné a já nemůžu něco takového udělat. Mám určité zásady…“

„Myslíš si, že jsi jediný, kdo se tu dává všanc?“ zeptal se ho Thorin nízkým, vrčivým hlasem a přistoupil blíž, takže se teď na Bilbem téměř hrůzostrašně tyčil. „Náš svazek je snadno zpochybnitelný a umím si představit, že velmi lehce pozbude své platnosti. To ale neznamená, že by se na náš poměr zapomnělo. Každý by věděl, že jsem ležel s mužem a že už nejsme neposkvrněný, jak naše tradice a zákony kážou. Nikdo by se mi jistě nevzepřel přímo, ale v očích svého lidu bych ztratil na vážnosti a mnoho z nich by jistě pochybovalo i o mé cti. A válečník a král bez cti je ničím.“

„Jenže na tohle všechno se stejně nakonec přijde. Nemůžeme se skrývat celý život! Určitě ne celý můj život, protože si neumím představit, že bych se následujících padesát let plížil noc co noc do tvého pokoje a na veřejnosti pak všechny ty roky předstíral, že jsme jenom přátelé. To se nedá zvládnout!“ rozzlobeně téměř křičel, jak doufal, že by ze sebe mohl dostat pocit ponížení, který se mu plazil po zádech. Jako slušný gentleman a hobit, prostě nemohl akceptovat, že by tajil něco tak důležitého jako manželství.

„Padesát let… Tolik času nám nezbývá,“ odvětil na to Thorin, tentokrát bez předešlého vrčení. Naopak zněl jeho hlas klidně, ba až smířeně, jako kdyby hněv z jejich rozhovoru z trpaslíka zcela vyprchal. Stačilo to, aby se Bilbo zarazil ve vlastním rozhořčení a pečlivě se na trpaslíka podíval. Na jeho klidnou tvář se smutným úsměvem a měkkýma očima postrádajícíma jakoukoliv ostrost. Thorin svá slova myslel vážně, jen nebyla moc pochopitelná.

„Jak dlouho… jak si starý?“ zeptal se, protože jen to mu dávalo smysl, i když jen částečně. Pokud se byl schopný dopočítat z toho, co říkal Balin, mělo by být Thorinovi dvě stě let, možná. Pro hobita celá věčnost, ale co věděl ze svých knih pro trpaslíka ještě vcelku dobrý věk.

„O tom to není, ghivashel,“ řekl jemně tichým hlasem, překonal vzdálenost, která je dělila a opět položil svou ruku na Bilbovu tvář v láskyplném doteku. „Kdyby záleželo jen na tom, čekalo by mne ještě mnoho desítek let života, ale Mahalova vůle je jiná. Erebor je místo, kde jsem se narodil a kde jsem toužil jednou zemřít – a tak se také stane. Tam… na jeho vrcholku, kde je pramen Bystré řeky uvězněn pod staletým ledem, vydechnu naposledy. A bude to brzy. Možná už zítra… možná až za pár dní, jedno ale vím s jistotou; nikdy neusednu na ereborský trůn jako právoplatný král. Smrt mě dostihne dávno před tím.“

Cítil, že trpaslík myslí svá slova velmi vážně, viděl sílu přesvědčení v jeho očích, společně s lítostí a smutkem, přesto nedokázal pochopit. Bál se snad Thorin draka? Myslel si, že by ho mohl zabít? No to by zcela určitě mohl, ještě teď měl v živé paměti doložku o zpopelnění zaživa a Bofurova slova o masu uškvařenému tak dobře, že se olupuje z kostí. On rozhodně nepovažoval za zbabělost, jestli se Thorin bál.

Vzal Thorina za ruku, kterou ho hladil po tváři, a skryl ji v obou svých, protože jedině tak ji mohl při její velikosti skutečně pořádně uchopit a sevřít.

„Já… já chápu, že máš strach… a to není vůbec nic špatného, draci jsou opravdu strašlivá stvoření… všechen ten oheň a drápy a křídla a... opravdu se pak jeden bojí, že zemře, ale to není důvod dělat neuvážená rozhodnutí, která mohou ovlivnit...“

„Nemám strach z draka a nebojím se ani smrti, půlčíků,“ přerušil ho Thorin opět chladně, nevyprostil ale svou ruku z jeho sevření. „Můj sen… má vize je víc než jasná. Šmak bude poražen, Erebor se vrátí do rukou trpaslíků a nastane jeho nový zlatý věk. To pouze já pozbudu svého bytí. Viděl jsem se umírat tolikrát, že smíření s mým osudem bylo nevyhnutelné, jediné, co chci udělat, ještě než se střetnu se svým bratrem, matkou, dědem a ostatními předky,“ vyprostil svou ruku z jeho sevření, ale jenom proto, aby mohl stisknout ve svých dlaních obě jeho ruce a zvednout je k sobě dost vysoko, že si o ně s povzdechem opřel čelo a zavřel oči, „je strávit zbývající čas s těmi milovanými, kteří tu po mém odchodu zůstanou. Protože… možná právě jen to je důvod, proč mi Mahal dal možnost znát jeho rozhodnutí dřív, než se stanou skutečností.“

„Znát rozhodnutí… o čem to mluvíš, Thorine?“ vykřikl, pravda trochu zlobně, jelikož mu nic z toho, co trpaslík říkal, nedávalo smysl, a to ho rozčilovalo.

„Mám dar vídat ve svých snech věci, které se mají stát.“

„Co?!“ vybuchl hněvivě a vytrhl své ruce z Thorinova sevření; takovou pitomost už dlouho neslyšel. „Tobě se něco zdálo a věříš, že se to opravdu stane? Oh! To je naprostá hloupost! Mě se před pár dny zdálo... o... o... obrovském mluvícím koláči, co mi nabízel odpolední čaj. Myslíš snad, že… že se tu najednou objeví takový koláč a... a dáme si spolu hrnek čaje?“ zagestikuloval rozzlobeně, stejně tak ale i zoufale rukama. „Ne, samozřejmě že se nic takového nestane, protože je to nesmysl! Stejně tak je nesmysl, že by mohl někdo znát budoucnost. Každý moderní a rozumný hobit moc dobře ví, že jasnovidné sny jsou jenom staré pověsti, stejně jako…“ ztichl uprostřed svého rozhořčeného výlevu frustrace, když si uvědomil, co chtěl říct.

Bylo tolik věcí, které hobiti považovali jen za báje, postavy a události z příběhů, které se vlastně nikdy nestaly. Draky, trpasličí království, obrovská lidská města z kamene tyčící se na vysokých skalách nebo dokonce i elfy. Vše, co si nemohli jeho lidé prohlédnout na vlastní oči a dotknout se toho, jako kdyby neexistovalo. Pro většinu hobitů končil svět na hranicích Kraje, jen pár z nich vědělo o místech možná den nebo dva vzdálených. Cokoliv dál než pět dní cesty bylo opředeno tajemstvím a příběhy, které odtamtud přicházely, byly brány jako fantaskní výmysly. Vždy si ale myslel, že on nemá tak omezený rozhled a je schopný a ochotný přijmout všechny ty podivnosti, které velký svět nabízel, což znamenalo…

Ruka panického strachu, jaký nikdy nepoznal, mu sevřela vnitřnosti tak pevně, až cítil žluč vzadu na jazyku. Viděl už tolik podivných věcí na jejich cestě, troli, Roklinku, hromové obry, pavouky velké jako tele a elfské království u kořenů obrovského stromu, že věřit v jasnozřivé sny byla snad ta nejmenší věc. Jenže on věřit nechtěl, protože kdyby uvěřil, znamenalo by to, že má Thorin pravdu a velmi brzo zemře. To se nesmělo stát. To bylo naprosto nepřijatelné. Za každých okolností to měl být on, kdo odejde jako první, protože hobiti se dožívali jen ubohých sta let, což bylo pro trpaslíky téměř nic. Už teď žil Thorin několikanásobně dále, než Bilbo, a měl žít ještě dlouho a...

„Ne! Tvoje sny nejsou skutečné!“ popřel důrazně, nahlas, tak, aby to slyšel nejen on sám a Thorin, ale možná i všichni ostatní, kteří poslouchali.

„Viděl jsem, jak drak zničil můj domov. Viděl jsem skřetí zbraně podřezávající hrdla mých bojovníků před branami Morie. Viděl jsem smrt otce mých synovců. Ničemu z toho jsem nedokázal zabránit. Co vidím ve svých snech, se stane,“ vypočetl klidně, bez zachvění v hlase nebo zaváhání. Jeho přesvědčení bylo tak drtivé, že se mu jednoduše nedalo odporovat.

Přitiskl si ruku na pusu a odvrátil se. Měl pocit, že bude zvracet a oči ho pálily rodícími se slzami, které ani neměl čím setřít, kdyby si našly cestu ven, protože zatraceně neměl kapesník. Co to byl za hobitího gentlemana, když si zapomněl na kapesník? Kapesník byl základ. Kdo měl kapesník, dokázal se vypořádat s každou nečekanou situací. Kapesníky byly praktické i ozdobné, s monogramem nebo dokonce krajkou, hedvábné i bavlněné. Mít tu svůj hedvábný, vyšívaný, cestovní kapesník, mohl by určitě zařídit, že Thorin nezemře, jelikož kapesníky byly všemocné. Nebo by se do něj alespoň mohl vysmrkat.

„Bilbo…“ zazněl za ním Thorinův hlas až nebezpečně blízko.

Prudce se obrátil a zacouval před přibližujícím se trpaslíkem, ruce před sebou, jako kdyby ho chtěl odstrčit, pokud by se dostal moc blízko. Netušil, jestli to má opravdu v úmyslu. Žaludek, nohy, ruce, všechno měl podivně těžké a strnulé, jen srdce mu bilo nepříjemně rychle a hrudník ho bolel, jak prudce dýchal.

„Nepřibližuj se! Nemůžeš si ke mně jen tak nakráčet a oznámit mi, že umřeš, ať se s tím smířím. Na tohle nemá právo ani král! Je to… je to naprosto nevychované a neslušné dokonce i na trpaslíka! Takové věci se neříkají!“ snažil se svá slova křičet, místo toho je jen chrčel přes stažené hrdlo. „Když ti budu věřit, tak to znamená… jen… nech mě chvíli myslet. Jen chvíli… prosím,“ požádal naléhavě, hlavně doufaje, že tím zabrání tomu, aby se Thorin prostě sebral a odešel z místnosti.

Kupodivu ale trpaslík jen mírně přikývl, beze slova nebo jenom podrážděného či netrpělivého zablesknutí v očích. Nepřirozeně klidný, což ve skutečnosti Bilbovi situaci nijak neulehčovalo. Ne, ani trochu. Thorin měl být naštvaný, uražený, měl odsud odkráčet plivaje při tom nějaké urážky, které by si Bilbo pamatoval ještě týdny a stále dokola by se trápil tím, že na ně měl správně odpovědět. Smířenost nebyla správně, byť to nebylo poprvé, kdy se s ní u něj setkal. Jak dlouho byl vůbec Thorin přesvědčen, že dojdou sem k Osamělé hoře, kde zemře? Něco mu říkalo, že už od počátku jejich cesty. Bez ohledu na to, jestli sám věřil nebo jestli mohly být jasnovidné sny pravda, si byl naprosto jistý, že žít měsíce s vědomím, že jsou to poslední okamžiky života, muselo být strašné. Náhle se ani trochu nedivil, že byl Thorin po celou dobu tak neuvěřitelně nevrlý a choval se stále hůř, jak se blížili k cíli. Až na těch pár okamžiků, kdy byli spolu… u Medděda, někdy v elfském vězení, když si povídali, a pak tady na slavnosti. Střípky štěstí. O to víc byl náhle přesvědčen, že by měl udělat něco výjimečného a stvrdit jejich sňatek nějak líp, pokud ho ještě bude Thorin chtít.

„Uděláme hobití svatbu,“ pronesl nahlas své rozhodnutí.

„Ta bude stěží akceptovatelnější než trpasličí, nehledě na to, že ani na ni zcela jistě nemáme dostatek času a prostředků,“ namítl Thorin, aniž by se zarazil nad změnou tématu, jen nepatrně pozvedl obočí a trochu naklonil hlavu na stranu. Vlasy se mu svezly po tváři a copánky na vlasech se zhouply vedle těch na plnovousu. Poněkud rozptylující, ale ne dost, aby nezakroutil vehementně hlavou v odmítnutí Thorinova protestu.

„Nemáme čas na velkou oslavu, ale můžeme zachovat tradice mého lidu a pak tvého. Hobití svatba navíc bude platná bez ohledu na to, že jsi trpaslík nebo král. Divná a další známka toho, že Bilbo Pytlík nejspíš pomalu blázní, ale nikdo ji nebude chtít zrušit. Jediné, co potřebujeme, je někdo dospělý, kdo nás oddá.“

„Nepřipadá v úvahu, aby kterýkoliv ze společnosti věděl. To už bylo dostatečně vyjasněno,“ teď se do jeho hlasu i výrazu vrátilo dobře známé podráždění nad něčím, co podle něj bylo dokonale pochopitelné.

„Máme tu i jiné přátele… známé, kteří by nám mohli pomoct,“ podotkl, maje na mysli hlavně jednoho člověka, který už jim jednou ochotně pomohl.

Thorin mírně přimhouřil oči a sjel ho pohledem od hlavy až k patě, jako kdyby z jeho oblečení nebo, kdo ví, postoje či slámy uvízlé ve chlupech na nohou mohl zjistit, koho má na mysli. Pohled samotný nebyl nejhorší, daleko horší bylo, když si vzápětí Thorin vědoucně odfrkl.

„Bard,“ vyslovil jméno muže, kterého měl Bilbo na mysli a dostatečně nedůvěřivým, trochu až pohrdavým hlasem dodal: „Nebude se s námi chtít bavit, natožpak aby nám pomohl, a nelze mu důvěřovat nebo spoléhat na jeho mlčení.“

„V tom se velmi mýlíš. Bard je dobrý muž, má velké srdce a je laskavý a ochotný vždy pomoci. Viděl bys mu to v očích, kdyby ses do nich pořádně podíval místo shánění se po zbraních,“ namítl prostě a založil si ruce v bok. „Já se podíval a, abys věděl, jsem tak trochu znalec lidských povah. Kdybych nebyl, tak…“ poněkud se k úsměvu přinutil, stejně jako se nutil k lehčímu tónu, když už mluvil o svatbě a snažil se zapomenout na umírání, „kdybych nebyl, tak jsem se otočil už dva dny cesty od Kraje, když jsi na mě poprvé začal skutečně zle vrčet. Bard nám pomůže. Věř mi a... udělej mi to k vůli. Jen trocha hobitích tradic k těm trpasličím.“

Thorin mu věnoval dlouhý, nečitelný pohled a teprve až když chtěl Bilbo opět promluvit, zkusit trochu přemlouvat, sklonil mírně hlavu v přikývnutí stejně jako uctivém gestu.

„Máš pravdu. Naše námluvy byly podle tradic tvého lidu, je jen spravedlivé, že bude taková i svatba,“ svolil Thorin nakonec. „Ale má nedůvěra k Bardovi trvá. Když nás zradí, neseš za to odpovědnost.“

„Nezradí. Já mu věřím,“ řekl pevně.

„Pak tu tedy jen zbytečně ztrácíme čas. Měsíc stoupá a zítra za úsvitu vyrážíme,“ připomněl mu Thorin a pokynul k oknu.

Následoval Thorinovo pokývání a opravdu - v horní části okna uviděl odlesk měsíce. Kolik tak asi bylo hodin? Půlnoc snad ještě ne, to by bylo opravdu hodně málo času, vzhledem k tomu, že musel ještě někde sehnat květiny na věc a alespoň se pokusit jeden pár splést tak, aby vypadaly slavnostně. Jeho mysl se v úvahách rozběhla praktickým směrem. Květiny musel sehnat, pentle by asi Thorin ve vlasech nesnesl, i když by se v té jeho nádherné záplavě opravdu vyjímaly. Semeno… sáhl si na kapsu od vesty… měl tu žalud z Meddědovy zahrady skrývaný po kapsách společně se svým prstenem. Dva jeho nejcennější poklady, kdy jednoho byl dnes v noci ochotný se vzdát.

„Dobře… v pořádku, to by mělo stačit. Já jsem připravený do toho praštit, co ty?“ zeptal se s trochu křečovitým úsměvem. Uvědomění bláznivosti toho všeho mu ostatně nedovolovalo vlastně nic jiného než se smát, byť to Thorin okomentoval nesouhlasným pohledem.

„Pokud to nebude další jízda v sudech…“ zamumlal trpaslík a prošel kolem něho směrem ke dveřím. Těžko se dalo říct, jestli je to z nadšení z jejich svatby, nebo to chce mít rychle za sebou. Nejspíš to druhé.

Následoval ho rychle ven z pokoje a po schodech dolů. Nijak se ve skutečnosti neskrývali, ani když okamžik na to vyšli ven z hostince, jen tehdy se Thorin krátce rozhlédl na obě strany a zvláště dlouho se zahleděl směrem k oslavě. Podíval se tam také. Nebyli moc blízko, ale viděl jasně přinejmenším Balina a Dwalina na samotném okraji jedné z lavic, jak se spolu soukromě baví, zatímco se od nich všichni, trpaslíci i lidé drželi daleko. Při tom pohledu ho popadl zvláštní pocit. Vlastně ne až tak zvláštní, protože to byl zcela určitě stud, jelikož pokud si někdo zasloužil vědět, pak to byl Dwalin. Chápal, že to není možné, ale nedokázal se od svalnatého trpaslíka odvrátit tak snadno, jako to udělal Thorin, který už zamířil opačným směrem - kupodivu správně k Bardově domu. Ještě naposledy se po Dwalinovi podíval. Děsivý válečník s hrubým smyslem pro humor tam osaměle seděl ve společnosti svého bratra.

V duchu si slíbil, že mu jednou všechno řekne, i kdyby to mělo být na vlastní smrtelné posteli, alespoň to si Dwalin zasloužil. Teď ale neměl čas ani uvažovat, kdy to udělá, musel si rychle pospíšit za Thorinovými vzdalujícími se zády. Ne, že by neocenil jejich svatbu, ale aby byl k sobě upřímný, jemu se nervozitou potily ruce a měkly nohy. Odhodlání to udělat ho stále neopouštělo, jen bylo umírněno nervozitou, se kterou třel přes kapsu žalud, a chladným vzduchem. Alespoň že měl strach ze závazků a ze ztráty své pohodlnosti, spíš než z… Sevřel zuby a zakázal si na to myslet. Bez ohledu na okolnosti, svatba byla společně s narozením dítěte, jedním z nejšťastnějších okamžiků v životě, proto nemohl ve svatební den myslet na smrt, a ani nechtěl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> V naší civilizace a moderní době, je panenství chápáno spíše jako něco, co je na obtíž - paradoxně pak si v povídkách zkušenější panenství většinou cení, ale to je zase jiná diskuze. Faktem prostě je, že v trpasličí společností a po slibu, který Thorin dal, je jeho čistota chápána jako významného, něco, co mu dodává ještě větší váhu, než už beztak má.
> 
> Víte, docela jsem uvažovala o všech těch povídkách, kde jsou Bilbo a Thorin šťastně svoji a nikdo proti tomu nic nemá. Přijde mi to jako docela velká hloupost. Trpaslíci nepatří k moc otevřeným národům, sakra mají i vlastní tajný jazyk, takže nebudou moc naklonění sňatkům s někým, kdo není trpaslík.


	4. Chapter 4

„Zloději?“

„Co?“ trhl sebou překvapeně a rozhlédl se.

„Jsme tu,“ pokynul Thorin hlavou ke schodům, u jejíž paty stále. Skutečně to byly schody k Bardovým dveřím. Docela překvapivě se po cestě neztratili, i když nedával pozor a nechal vedení na trpaslíkovi. Možná nakonec nebyl v navigaci tak špatný, jak to vypadalo, když se dokázal ztratit i v Hobitíně.

„Oh, jistě… mám?“ naznačil rukou nahoru.

„Tvůj nápad, tvůj přítel, tvoje tradice.“

„No samozřejmě,“ zamumlal si pro sebe, ale bez skutečného odporu vyběhl po schodech k Bardovým dveřím.

Nejistota, jestli jim pomůže, byla nejspíš nakažlivá, protože teď, když stál před dveřmi a měl zaklepat, váhal a trpaslíkova stálá přítomnost za zády, doslova vyzařující jeho skeptický názor na věc, zrovna moc nepomáhala. Posbíral tedy odvahu a decentně zaklepal na dveře, žádné to příšerné třískání, kterým by se dovnitř dobývala většina trpaslíků. To by alespoň mohlo pomoct navodit přátelskou atmosféru.

Dveře se s tichým skřípnutím otevřely, ale nestál za nimi Bard, kterého očekával, nýbrž jeho nejstarší dcera. Rychle v paměti zapátral po jejím jméně.

„Zase vy? Co chcete?“ zeptala se nevlídně, dřív, než ji stačil pozdravit, a vstoupila do dveří tak, aby alespoň jemu sukní zatarasila celý výhled. Stačil jen postřehnout druhou Bardovu dceru, jak se zvědavě otáčí od stolu.

„Krásný večer, slečno Sigrid. Je tady váš otec? Chtěli bychom s ním mluvit, kdyby to bylo možné,“ požádal ji uctivě, konverzačním tónem a s přátelským úsměvem na tváři. Nebyl sebemenší důvod, proč být stejně naštvaný a mračící se jako Thorin nebo jejich možná budoucí hostitelka.

„Můj otec tady...“

„Kdo je to, Sig?“ ozval se zezadu hlas a vzápětí už se za lidskou dívkou objevil Bard. „Vy? Opět? To je mi ale překvapení.“

„Ano. Přeji dobrý večer,“ usmál se vzhůru na vysokého muže. „Moc se omlouvám, že přicházíme tak na noc, ale vážně to nesnese odkladu, jen doufám, že jsme vás nevyrušili při jídle. To bychom nechtěli.“

„Ne, to je v pořádku, už jsme dojedli. Co vás sem přivádí?“ zeptal se Bard ne vyloženě nevlídně, ale ani to nebylo přátelské.

„Popravdě je to osobní věc, se kterou jsme za vámi s Jeho Výsostí chtěli…“ Pohlédl napravo, kde očekával, že uvidí stát trpaslíka, ale nebyl tam. Podíval se tedy na druhou stranu, ale ani tam nebyl. Až pak si všiml, že Bard hledí někam dozadu za jeho hlavu, takže se trochu víc obrátil a uviděl Thorina stojícího už úplně u zábradlí, ruce složené na prsou a kamennou masku ve tváří, jak oplácí Bardovi jeho pozornost stejně temným pohledem, jaký na něj velký muž upíral. Nemohl si pomoci a trochu unaveně si povzdechl. Bylo jasné, že jediné, co jim brání se do sebe pustit alespoň slovně, je on stojící mezi nimi a přitom byl jejich spor tak dětinský. Vždyť ani netušil, proč se vzájemně nemají rádi, když jim předtím člověk pomohl a vycházeli spolu… dobrá, nikdy spolu nevycházeli tak, že by to vypadalo jako přátelství, ale to ostatně ani on sám s Thorinem dřív nevycházel nejlíp. Kdyby se ti dva lépe poznali… ale to bylo k rozvažování na později.

„Chtěli bychom s vámi o něčem mluvit, pane Barde,“ dokončil načatou větu.

Bard k němu pomalu sklopil pohled.

„Nemyslím, že máme o čem mluvit,“ podotkl Bard, ale nevypadalo to, že by jim hned zabouchl dveře před nosem. „Snad jen vyjma toho, proč se vy paktujete zrovna s těmito trpaslíky? Vypadáte jako slušný a milý člověk, nemáte zapotřebí nasazovat svůj život v trpasličí loupežné výpravě, která… nebude mít dobrý konec.“

Za svými zády uslyšel hluboké mručení a vycítil pohyb, jak se Thorin přesunul blíž k němu. Mít na sobě trpaslík svou koženou zbroj, právě by nebezpečně vrzala, jak by zatínal ruce a sahal po svém meči. Uměl si ty zvuky velmi dobře představit a tak, jako vždy, ho neskutečně znervóznily, z mnoho důvodů.

„Já jsem s výběrem svých přátel docela spokojený, děkuji mnohokrát za váš zájem, a mohu vás ujistit, že trpaslíci jsou lepší přátelé, než si vůbec umíte představit. A opravdu není slušné mluvit o nich neuctivě, když tu zrovna jeden stojí,“ neodpustil si drobné napomenutí. Na to, že byl možná Bard starší než on a už vychoval dvě děti, měl podle jeho názoru dost nevycválanou pusu.

„Je to člověk, neumí být nic jiného než neslušný pobuda,“ zavrčel za ním Thorin, který si občas v nevychovanosti s Bardem neměl co vyčítat. Třeba právě teď.

„Alespoň říkám pravdu otevřeně a neskrývám se za plané sliby nebo svůj původ,“ vyplivl Bard.

„To proto, že by tvým slibům nikdo nevěřil a žádný původ nemáš,“ zavrčel Thorin nazpět. „Jdeme, Bilbo. On nám nepomůže, přesně jak jsem říkal. Lidem se nedá věřit nebo od nich chtít nezištnou pomoc. Slyší jenom na zlato.“

„Zato trpaslíci jsou k němu hluší, že?“ nenechal se Bard zahanbit v souboji o největší urážku.

„Tak dost! Oba! Prosím a děkuji pěkně,“ přerušil je dřív, než na sebe mohli dál plivat jed jako dvě kobry. „Nepřišli jsme se sem hádat, ale požádat o pomoc, protože vám věříme, pane Barde. Já vám věřím, a to natolik, že bych… rád bych do vašich rukou vložil jednu… hodně… opravdu hodně delikátní osobní záležitost. Můžete mě alespoň vyslechnout, než nám řeknete, abychom odešli? Uvnitř prosím.“

Chvíli to trvalo, než si Bard dlouze povzdechl a promnul si čelo, potom ale pokýval hlavou a ustoupil stranou od dveří, rukou při tom mírně pokynul dovnitř. Opět to nevypadalo skutečně vstřícně, ale zároveň ani ne nuceně. V duchu si opravdu oddechl, když vešel do teplého a útulného Bardova domu, byl totiž rád, že se v člověku nespletl. O tom, že by snad Thorin měl stejný pocit, se samozřejmě nedalo mluvit, naopak, jak procházel kolem člověka, věnoval mu takový pohled a výraz, že by před ním nejspíš ustoupila celá vlčí smečka. S velkým podivem bylo, že Bard ani neuhnul očima, dokud nebyl trpaslík úplně uvnitř a nemusel za ním zavřít dveře.

„Sedněte si ke stolu. Tildo, dones nějaké jídlo a ty, Sig, mléko. Pivo nebo alkohol tu nemáme a mít nebudeme, dokud nebude Bainovi alespoň třicet,“ dodal Bard s náznakem vtipu, který byl oceněn nespokojeným zvukem od mladého chlapce, který se právě přesunul ke stolu a posadil se zrovna tak, že zůstala dvě místa na jedné straně. Nejspíš pro jeho sestry, jedno pro Barda v čele, jedno pro Bilba, zcela určitě to vedle Baina a druhé v čele pro Thorina. Nemohl nepostřehnout, že to bylo úmyslné a nijak zvlášť se mu to nelíbilo, přeci jen on byl slušný hobit a ne nějaké hrozba, ale nekomentoval to a jen se usmál, když si vedle chlapce sedal.

„To je od vás laskavé, Barde, jídlo nikdy neodmítnu,“ poděkoval slušně a stejně tak ochotně k sobě přitáhl hrnek s mlékem, který tam Bardova starší dcera položila. Druhý zůstal osamoceně stát u předpokládaného Thorinova místa, protože trpaslík ke stolu ani nepřistoupil. Zůstal stát opřený o nejbližší sloup, ruce složené na prsou, a přimhouřenýma očima sledoval místnost. Viděl ho jen koutkem oka, jak se tam nevlídně tyčí, zrovna ne moc nápomocný v rozhovoru, který je čekal. Tvrdohlavý trpaslík, jen co je pravda, který nebyl ochotný ustoupit ještě o maličký půlkrok, aby alespoň jejich plán dobře dopadl.

„Takže?“ zeptal se Bard, když dosedl na své místo.

Bilbo se podíval přímo na něj, i když vědomí, že je Thorin někde za ním neochotný se účastnit, ho stále dráždilo. Sevřel trochu nervózně hrnek ve svých rukou.

„Inu, věc se má tak,“ začal trochu obšírněji, „Nejsme tady vůbec ohledně naší cesty, téměř skoro. Je to ve skutečnosti velmi osobní záležitost… takovou prosba, kterou bychom na vás měli… Netýká se draka nebo království… dal jste jasně najevo, že v tom nám pomáhat nechcete, a věřte mi, že já bych vás vůbec neobtěžoval, ale když tu padl jistý návrh… byl jste, abych tak řekl první i jediná možnost, kterou jsme mohli...“

„Chce, abyste nás oddal po hobitím způsobu,“ přerušil ho Thorin, diplomatický asi jako beranidlo.

Nebylo ani trochu s podivem, že se místnost naplnila hrobovým tichem a oči všech lidí se upřely na Thorina, částečně zmateně, trochu v úžasu, ale také nesouhlasně. Bilbo si s povzdechem složil tvář do dlaní, slušnost nebo ne, tohle bylo až moc trpaslicky frustrující a bolest obcházející mu za očima ničemu nepomáhala.

„Chcete, aby vás táta oddal? Ale on přeci není kněz,“ namítla Tilda spíš zmateně než rozhořčeně.

„To vlastně u mého lidu není třeba, stačí, když je člověk dospěly a ochotný…“ pokusil se vysvětlit, jak to funguje.

„Hlavně se nemůžou brát dva chlapy,“ vpadl mu do toho Bain hrubě.

Přes místnosti se převalila další vlna ticha, jen aby se oči všech opět obrátily na Thorina, ale pak i na něj. Malá Tilda vypadala dál zmateně, jak už děti bývají, když jsou postaveny před dospělou otázku, zato však její sestra se tvářila vyloženě nesouhlasně a Bain se mračil. Začal se pod jejich pohledy cítit nepříjemně způsobem, který znal a přesto ne. Párkrát už byl za své chování odsouzen, přeci jen nebyl tak společenský a nemiloval velká rodinná setkání, jak lidé očekávali, že bude, ale nikdy, nikdy se mu nestalo, že by ho někdo skutečně odsuzoval za to, s kým trávil čas v pelíšku. A to přesně z jejich pohledů nyní cítil. Odsuzovali ho za Thorina, protože… si mysleli, že je muž? To bylo naprosto… iracionální. Bylo to…

„Mám dojem,“ promluvil Bard, intenzivní pohled upřený na Thorina kdesi za Bilbovými zády, „že to není problém, protože jeho výsost Thorin zvaný Pavéza není tak docela… muž.“

Trochu strnul v očekávání výbuchu trpaslíkova hněvu, jelikož Bardova slova nebyla pronesena zrovna přívětivě a to, jak se díval, se nedalo označit za milý pohled, ale nic takového se nestalo. Za zády se mu ozval zvuk, jak se Thorin pomalu přesunul ke stolu vedle něj a opřel se o desku pěstmi.

„Máš bystřejší postřeh než většina lidských mužů… i když ti bylo napovězeno,“ pronesl Thorin s dobře známou jedovatostí.

„Nedá se říct, že bych tu měl šanci vídat trpaslice každý den,“ namítl Bard rozhodně neohroženě, tak, jak by většina dokonce i velkých lidí s Thorinem normálně nejednala. Nebyl si jistý, jestli je to dobře nebo špatně. „Zvláště pak urozené trpaslice. Ale můj děd o vás mluvil. Prý se za dob, než přiletěl drak, šuškalo v Dolu o tom, že se ereborskému královskému páru narodila jako prvorozená dcera, první po pěti generacích mužů, ale lidu nakonec představili prince.“

„Byl jsem princem, ale zároveň jsem i žena. Je to jen lingvistický problém. Obecná řeč, kterou používají lidé, rozlišuje šlechtické tituly podle pohlaví, trpasličí jazyk ne. To je všechno,“ prohlásil Thorin, narovnal se, složil opět ruce na prsou a shlédl na Barda z celé své výšky. „Teď, když máte jasno v mém pohlaví, jaká je vaše odpověď?“

Člověk se zaklonil na své židli, až její opěradlo zavrzalo, jak na ni složil celou váhu svých rozložitých ramen, a s přimhouřenýma očima si Thorina nedůvěřivě prohlížel, zatímco trpaslík mu oplácel stejně. Další válka pohledů, která by nemusela zůstat bez následků jako všechny ty předtím. Bilbo se rozhodl zakročit.

„Asi byste měl vědět, Barde, že prosba, abyste nás oddal, je hlavně moje,“ vstoupil do toho rychle, „Trpaslíci… oni mají své tradice, víte? Ale ty nejsou ani trochu podobné tradicím mého lidu, které… no, myslím si, že mají hodně společného s lidskými.“

„Mezi půlčíky je tradicí pořádat tajné svatby?“ zeptal se Bard přímo jeho, ale pohled z Thorina spustil jen na okamžik.

„Oh, to vůbec ne!“ zasmál se zvesela, „Tedy pár takových už v Kraji bylo, i moji rodiče dokonce uvažovali, že by se vzali tajně, protože přeci jen vážený pan Pytlík a děvče od Bralů? Ale ne, nakonec měli pořádnou svatbu jako každý správný hobit. Velká druhá snídaně s nejbližší rodinou, chápejte bratranci z prvního kolene nanejvýš, a pak po první svačině obřad, aby to akorát vyšlo na svatební oběd a večer velká večeře hlavně pro dospělé… Však víte - hodně piva, spousta tance a neslušných věcí na nejbližší louce!“

„V tom případě, proč se trpasličí král a hobit kradou nočním městem ke mně, k prostému rybáři a obchodníkovi, aby ho požádali, jestli je oddá?“ položil člověk velmi zásadní a logickou otázku.

Bilbo se nadechl, aby na ni odpověděl, jenže mu rychle došlo, že prostě neví, co odpovědět, aniž by řekl všechno, a to, alespoň podle výrazu v Thorinově tváři, strnulého a nesouhlasného, nebyl zrovna nejlepší nápad.

„To je dobrá otázka, pane Barde, moc dobrá otázka,“ přitakal nervózně a pokusil se o úsměv, „Obávám se, že na ni nemám tak docela uspokojivou odpověď.“

„A co třeba odpověď na otázku - co se stane, když vám pomohu?“ otázal se Bard příkře a klouzal při tom přísným pohledem z jednoho na druhého. „Nepřiplížili jste se sem s prosbou jen tak pro nic za nic. To, že nejste venku na té velké oslavě a že vašemu sňatku ostatní neprovolávají slávu, má svoje důvody. Nesouhlasili by s ním, že?“

Ohlédl se po Thorinovi. Byl nehybný, rty sevřené v pevné lince a oči rozzlobeně přimhouřené a samozřejmě upřené na Barda. Pokusit se člověku vysvětlit, v čem tkví problém, bylo s každou minutou nejen nevhodnější, ale hlavně těžší, jenže to nemohl vzdát. On chtěl tak řádnou svatbu, jakou jenom mohli mít. Thorin si ji zasloužil. On sám si ji zasloužil.

„Trpasličí tradice jsou zdlouhavé, nemáme tolik času. Drak a tak…“ pokusil se alespoň trochu něco říct, tu část pravdy, kterou vyslovit mohl.

„Nebo je v tom prostě jenom trpasličí odpor ke všem jiným rasám. Každý ví, že sňatky trpaslíků a lidí nebyly nikdy vítané, takže proč by to u půlčíků mělo být jinak,“ odvětil Bard tvrdě.

„No, jistě, za všechny spory mohou jenom trpaslíci, protože lidé nikdy nestáli za žádným pogromem na trpaslíky. Nechtěli nás okrást o náš poklad, neplenili naše území, neznásilňovali naše ženy a nezabíjeli naše děti. Tohle všechno jsem na vlastní oči viděl lidi páchat, ale asi to byly jenom představy z toho, jak jsem se v dolech pod Modrými horami nadýchal jedovatých plynů, jelikož lidé jsou přeci svatá rasa,“ vyplivl Thorin vztekle, ruce sevřené v pěst a oči blýskající. „Jdeme odsud, půlčíku, tady se nedočkáme ničeho dobrého.“

Sklouzl z vysoké lidské židle, aby se pokusil Thorina, který už vykročil ke dveřím, nějak zadržet a uklidnit, ale Bard byl rychlejší. Vztyčil se, zastoupil trpaslíkovi cestu a nekompromisně ho zastavil rukou přitištěnou na jeho prsou. Kromě toho, že Bilbo stejně jako ostatní v místnosti strnul v očekávání Thorinovy reakce, si taky udělal v duchu drobou nezávaznou poznámku, že dá jednou Bardovi pěstí do obličeje za to, že sahal na prsa jeho snoubence – bralovská část jeho já měla v tomhle navrch a právem. Něco takového by se v Kraji rozhodně netolerovalo.

„Neodmítám vám pomoci jen tak pro nic za nic. Na tom, že si trpasličí král, i když nemá korunu, vezme nějakého obyčejného malého půlčíka z druhého konce světa...“

„Já jsem s dovolením z rodu Pytlíků, to je jedna z nejváženějších rodin v Hobitíně. Nejsem jen tak nějaký obyčejný půlčík!“

„… něco smrdí hůř, než rybí trh v neděli večer. Nebudu se na tom podílet. Už beztak jsem kvůli vám ohrozil své děti.“

„Máš naprostou pravdu, rybáři,“ zdůraznil to slovo, skoro jako kdyby to byl šlechtický titul, „je to jen půlčík. Nemá nic, co by mohl králi nabídnout a o co by král stál. Přesto se s ním dnes v noci ožením.“

I když to Thorin na Barda zavrčel s rukama v pěst a zle staženým obočím, ta slova sama o sobě byla… ve skutečnosti neskutečně romantická. Hloupý blázen v něm se právě docela tetelil blahem. Ano, neměl toho vlastně moc co Thorinovi nabídnout, ač Pytlík, pořád nebyl Král pod horou, ani by být nechtěl, ale trpaslík udělal během této noci všechno proto, aby byli sezdáni. Souhlasil i s cestou sem. Odhodlaný si Bilba vzít stejně silně jako dobýt svůj domov. Bard musel slyšet to samé, jelikož se jeho postoj uvolnil, ruce mu klesly podél boků a na tváři se mu objevilo překvapení. Sic to trvalo jenom chvíli, než se změnilo v drobné zamyšlené zamračení.

„To znělo skoro jako… moje žena, když mě její otec vyhnal holí z jejich domu,“ řekl bez předešlého hněvu, přičemž se mírně pousmál. „Pomohu vám, protože jak nás učí staré pověsti - není dobré se stavit do cesty lásce mezi princeznou zajatou drakem a chrabrým rytíři na bílém koni. Jen teď nevím, kdo z vás je princ a kdo princezna.“

„Nejsem princezna, ale král,“ odfrkl si Thorin, bylo v tom však víc pobavení než skutečné nevole a postoj jeho těla, do teď napnutý jako pružina, se uvolnil.

„Pak post princezny připadá jedinému člověka,“ prohlásil Bard a obrátil se jeho směrem, „Co potřebujete, princezno?“

„Já…“ nadechl se k protestu nad tím, že byl označován za princeznu, i vytrčil prsty, aby dal svým slovům váhu, pak si to ale rozmyslel, „potřebuji jenom něco na upletení svatebních věnců. Květiny, trávu… seno?“

„Máme tady sušené květiny na ozdobu,“ navrhla Sigrid.

„To by mohlo stačit. Sem s nimi,“ zamával rukou nad stolem.

„Ještě něco?“ otázal se Bard.

„Ovšem, budeme potřebovat půdu k zasazení semene stromu… což by mohl být docela problém,“ uvědomil si náhle a zvedl hlavu od první várky květin, kterou před něj lidská dívka položila – v celku pěkně vysušený, které by se daly použít. „Je potřeba skutečná zem, hlína, která je součástí země, ne jenom květináč nebo pár hromádek hnoje. Tam nic nevyroste. Přineslo by to smůlu. Jenže tady jsme uprostřed jezera...“

„Mohu vás snadno dostat na břeh a zase zpět. Stráže jsme tu nikdy neměli valné, ne ty hlídající samotné město… zato starostův dům je jako nedobytná pevnost… a teď se jich navíc půlka odplíží na slavnost. Sice budeme muset plout bez světel, ale jestli mi důvěřujete…“ nadnesl Bard významně.

„Důvěřovat vám, že nás nevyklopíte z člunu, je už drobnost,“ zamručel Thorin, protáhl se kolem vysokého člověka a pomalu přešel zpět za něj na své místo u sloupu.

„V tom případě jdu připravit člun.“

Zadní dveře se za Bardem okamžik na to zavřely. Byl to činorodý člověk, když na to přišlo, a Bilbo nechtěl zaostávat. Přitáhl si k sobě květiny, které mu dívka nanosila na stůl, a uchopil do ruky nůž. Nebyl to zrovna ten úplně nejlepší materiál, ale alespoň to nebyla páchnoucí tráva od vody, ani nějaké vyloženě vodní rostlina ze dna Brandyvíny, se kterými ho matka nutila pracovat, když byl ještě dítě. To aby se naučil používat k pletení všechen dostupný materiál. Kdyby tu teď byla, určitě by jí stačilo proběhnout se deset minut venku po ulici a přinesla by další, lepší a krásnější věci, které by se daly k pletení věnců použít. Nebyl tak dobrý jako jeho matka a to, co se mu rodilo pod rukama, nepovažoval pro svou svatbu s Thorinem za uspokojivé, ale musel se s tím smířit.

„Těžko se dá věřit, že z toho něco upleteš,“ ozvalo se mu zády skeptické zamručení.

„Jsem Pytlík i Bral dohromady. Pytlíci měli vždy nejkošatější a nejzdravější svatební stromy a Bralové zase umějí nejlepší věnce. Bude to věneček hodný krále,“ ujistil ho, vrhaje přes rameno úsměv.

„Hodláš mě donutit dát si to na hlavu?“ zavrčel nesouhlasně a také velmi tiše, blízko Bilbova ucha.

„Ne, to rozhodně nehodlám, plánuji ti ho na hlavu posadit sám. Při obřadu, víš,“ uvedl věcně věci na pravou míru, k trpaslíkově nespokojenosti vyjádřené odfrknutím, a sladce se usmál na svého snoubence – trochu zvláštní slovo, ale příjemného zvuku, kdyby ho vyslovil nahlas. „Teď musím ještě jeden udělat pro toho, kdo ponese semínko k zasazení. Hlásí se někdo z vás dobrovolně?“ obrátil se na děti, které je pozorovaly.

Všechny tři si vyměnily pohledy, načež Bain zvedl ruku a ukázal na sebe.

„Půjdu já, když to otec dovolí, beztak umím navigovat nejlíp z nás.“

„Skvělé!“ přitakala nadšeně. Mladý Bain mu dokonale vyhovoval, měl oči i výraz po svém otci, a to bylo moc dobré. Šlechetné srdce a pevná vůle, to by mohlo přinést štěstí do jeho svazku s Thorinem. Když nad tím vším teď při vázání dalšího věnce uvažoval, došlo mu, že existovalo tolik hobitích tradic a pověr, které už nemyslel, že kdy využije a které mu teď vyplouvaly na mysl. Ne, že by je mohl využít, ale cítil se z těch myšlenek nadšený a uvolněný, i bolest hlavy ho přešla. I když byla pravda, že chvíli na to, co se Bard vrátil a pozval je na svou loď, se při pohledu na loďku zase rychle vrátila. Neměl rád lodě a vodu, a to i přes svůj původ, a teď měl navíc docela strach o věnce, které držel v rukách. Kdyby mu jeden i nich spadl, bylo by to velké neštěstí. Raději je předal Bainovi, který vypadal, že se rozhodně na loďkách pohybuje jistěji než on. Pro něj byl problém i dostat se dovnitř, což bylo nejen tím, že neměl lodě rád, ale i kvůli jeho velikosti. Tehdy, když se sem plavili, to bylo mnohem lepší z mola, z pevniny se mu lezlo dovnitř dobře, ale tady ho musel, k jeho velké nelibosti, Thorin prakticky spustit dovnitř.

Okomentoval to zamračeným pohledem, ale ničím víc, a zabral jednu lavici jenom pro ně. Thorin se na vybrané místo posadil mlčky, stejně jako všichni ostatní. Jejich přesun do loďky i plavba se obešla téměř docela beze slov, jen Bard se svým synem občas prohodil šeptem něco, co se muselo týkat jejích plavby. Vše kolem bylo tiché, až nepatřičně tiché, vyjma vzdalujícího se zvuku oslavy, na které museli být nejspíš už skoro všichni, podle tmavých oken domů a obchodů, kolem kterých proplouvali. A to včetně stráží, protože, přesně jak říkal Bard, nepotkali vůbec žádné, a to ani ve chvíli, kdy s loďkou vypluli za hranice města.

Jezero tam bylo klidné, jen mírně se čeřilo poryvy chladného větru a tříštilo o malé dřevěné majáky, kolem kterých proplouvali a které nejspíš sloužili k navigaci trochu větších lodí, než byla ta jejich. Ale i k jejich navigaci sloužily velice dobře. Břeh se před nimi i pro jeho ve tmě slabé oči objevil velmi brzo. Tmavě šedý, rychle se přibližující pruh. Thorin ho musel vidět daleko dřív, jelikož se postavil a opřel nohou o hranu loďky, čímž ji na Bilbův vkus zbytečně moc rozhoupal.

Bard ale neřekl nic a mlčel i ve chvíli, kdy Thorin seskočil na molo dřív, než k němu skutečně dorazili a rychle se po něm vydal směrem na břeh. Dalo se říct, že skoro běžel. Netrpělivý, aby se co nejdříve dostal na břeh. Takovému spěchu se jeho pomalé vylézání z loďky, se kterým mu poněkud více korektně pomohl Bard, prostě rovnat nemohlo.

Upravil si vestu a sako, převzal od Bardova syna své věnce, ale po očku při tom sledoval Thorina. Ten se už vzdálil od přístavního mola natolik, že byl šedou skvrnou, ovšem i tak bylo jasné, že stojí k nim záda a vzhlíží k hoře klenoucí se na obzoru.

„Proč mám dojem, že to nebyl spěch do svatby?“ utrousil Bard jen tak do prostoru, bylo ale zřejmé, že je to míněné jemu.

Ignoroval ho, nepovažoval totiž za slušné vůbec na takovou otázku odpovídat a místo toho se rychle vydal za Thorinem. Než k němu došel, přiklekl trpaslík k zemi a něco tam ohmatával. Přiblížil se k němu opatrně, bez prstenu si v noční tmě nebyl jistý, jestli nešlápne na kámen, na kterém si zvrtne nohu. Považoval to docela za možné, protože pod chodidly cítil kamenitou tvrdost, která byla… překvapivě hladká.

„Jezerní město bylo dřív součástí obchodních přístavů,“ promluvil Thorin a něco zvedl ze země, v měsíčním světle se to trochu zalesklo jako slída, „Jeho přístavy byly spojené s Dolem a Ereborem na dva povozy širokou kamennou obchodní stezkou vytvořenou trpaslíky. Tudy vedla,“ ukázal tou věcí, kusem kamene nejspíš, před sebe skrze řídké stromy směrem k hoře, „Kdybys šel dál, došel bys k Dolu a po cestě jistě potkal základy několika strážních hlásek. Ve dne i v noci v nich bděli gardisté pána Dolu, takže byla cesta vždy bezpečná. Teď,“ hodil kamenem před sebe, třesklo to, jak se odrazil od pozůstatků cesty, „je z toho všeho jenom prach… rozvaliny… rybí sliz,“ řekl hořce a vstal.

Melancholie byla z Thorinova hlasu i postoje jasně patrná. Zaváhal, jestli ho obejmout, jak mu radil jeho instinkt, nebo dát na zdravý rozum, který mu říkal, že by trpasličí král neocenil takovou náklonnost, když byl Bard a jeho syn na dohled. Nakonec udělal kompromis, přistoupil až k Thorinovi a propletl prsty jejich rukou tak, že bylo stěží co vidět, jak těsně byly ruce mezi jejich těly skryté ve tmě. Cítil, jak trpaslík trochu strnul, ale ze stisku se nesnažil uvolnit, naopak ho opětoval.

„Kvůli jitření mých vzpomínek tu ale nejsme,“ pustil jeho ruku a obrátil se směrem k Bardovi, i v nedostatku světla byl vidět jeho drobný křivý úsměv. „Pojďme učinit tradicím za dost, ať může přijít zábavnější část noci. Po tom, co se stalo doposud, by to bylo jenom spravedlivé…“

Rychle srovnal kroky s trpaslíkem mířícím k Bardovi. Když řekl činit tradicím za dost, spíš myslel učinit jeho požadavkům za dost, aby mohli přistoupit k zábavnější části noci, která byla… Ach, raději na to teď nemyslel. Jeho zkušenosti mu v hlavě vykreslily velmi detailní představu vlhkého, svíravého tepla kolem penisu a zároveň s tím uvažoval, jestli to bude stejné, protože s Thorinem nikdy nic nebylo tak docela stejné. Jeho prsa byla měkkými bochánky, téměř neznatelnými, jeho boky nebyly oblé jako u hobitek, nýbrž pevné, a stehna měl tak silné, že si Bilbo dokonale dokázal představit jejich drtivý stisk kolem svých kyčlí, až by na něm trpaslík seděl. V duchu zaúpěl, téměř i nahlas, a dal si několik mentálních kopanců, aby se trochu probral. Nejdříve svatba, hrátky v pelíšku až potom.

„Takže, jsme tu všichni?“ zeptal se a rozhlédl se po čekajících tvářích.

Thorin nevypadal, že by tu chtěl být, spíš to snášel se skřípějícími zuby, jak také jinak. Bard měl vysoce zvednuté obočí a zdál se být zvědavý, jeho syn se trochu mračil, zdánlivě statečně stojící po boku svého otce, ale pořád nevypadal, že by mu vůbec celá situace dávala moc smysl. Také občas střelil pohledem po Thorinovi, zvědavým a nervózním pohledem. Být v jeho věku a setkat se s trpaslicí asi by se díval stejně, ale jako zkušený hobití gentleman si to už uměl odpustit. Sladké to výsady dětství.

„Dobře… ano, tím pádem k vám, Barde,“ obrátil se na vysokého člověka a přestal věnovat pozornost zvědavému chlapci. „Nepamatuji si po pravdě, co všechno musí být obsahem proslovu oddávajícího. Někdy se opravdu hodně… inu, bývají hodně řeční a mluví o věcech, které vůbec nemají se snoubenci nic společného, takže asi něco jako 'Sešli jsme se před zraky Yavanny a Aulë‘ – nemáte proti nim nic, že? Vím, že někteří ortodoxně uctívají jen jednoho Valar, tak nechci...“

„Nejsme moc praktikující věřící a nemám nic proti žádnému ze jmenovaných,“ ujistil ho Bard.

„Dobře, v pořádku, snad něco vymyslíte a my pak řekneme pár slov taky. Svatební slib nebo něco na ten způsob,“ dal Bardovi volnou ruku, načež se obrátil na Baina a nasadil mu na hlavu věnec. „Ty budeš dělat strážce stromu. V pravý okamžik, až ti řeknu, Thorinovi podáš…“ sáhl do kapsy. První, co mu vklouzlo do ruky, byl prsten, hladký teplý kov ho pohladil po ruce a docela rozptýlil jeho pozornost. Několikrát po něm zakroužil prstem, než si uvědomil, že si s ním hraje nebezpečně blízko ostatních a klidně by se mohlo stát, že ho omylem použije, takže raději kroužek pustil. A sáhl po žaludu, který byl hned vedle. Neobvykle velký a dokonale tvarovaný.

Vytáhl ho na světlo měsíce a s úsměvem vložil do Bainových napřažených rukou.

„Opatruj ho jako oko v hlavě, je to velmi zvláštní žalud,“ upozornil s úsměvem mírně se mračícího chlapce a s přetrvávajícím úsměvem se obrátil k neméně se mračícímu Thorinovi.

„Tady, vezmi je do obou rukou,“ vyzval trpaslíka a přidržel před sebou jejich dva věnce.

Nastal okamžik váhání, než Thorin uchopil věnce zlehka do obou rukou, jak se slušelo a patřilo na svatbě. Bilbo se usmál ještě víc, cítil ne zcela nepochopitelnou, i když vzhledem k situaci přeci jen trochu zvláštní euforickou radost. Ještě naposledy zkontroloval, že je všechno připraveno, a pak kývl nahoru na Barda.

„Ehm, ehm,“ odkašlal si člověk, spíš nervózně než jako gesto, kterým na sebe chtěl upoutat pozornost, jak to dělávali starší v Hobitíně, „v tento vlahý večer jsme se sešli zde, pod Osamělou horou, abychom ve stínu lesa a před zraky Yavanny a Aulë spojili v manželství zde přítomného… ehm… přítomnou… přítom… mám teď o vás mluvit jako o muži nebo ženě?“

„O muži,“ zavrčel Thorin.

„Dobrá, tak tedy… abychom spojili v manželství zde přítomného Thorina zvaného Pavéza a pana Bilba Pytlíka z Kraje. Ještě před tím, než si manželé vymění své sliby… a věnce, je zde někdo, kdo by měl proti jejich sňatku námitky?“ zeptal se a skutečně se odmlčel, jako by čekal, jestli se někdo ozve. Kromě hučení větru a šplouchání vody ale nebylo slyšet nic.

„Čekáte snad, že z lesa vyskočí elfové a budou chtít svatbu zastavit?“ zeptal se Thorin uštěpačně.

„Nečekám, ale kdyby přece jenom, mají na to právo,“ odvětil Bard lehce k trpaslíkově nespokojenosti. „Protože nikdo neměl námitky nyní, pozbývá právo zpochybnit tento svazek v budoucnu. Teď si mohou manželé vyměnit své sliby a věnce. Bilbo?“

„Já, Bilbo Pytlík, ti tímto věncem dávám svou věrnost a lásku a slibuji, že všechno jídlo v mojí spižírně je tvoje, že ti budu jednou měsíčně nosit snídani do postele a věrně při tobě stát v dobrých i špatných časem se svým… odhodláním a dobrým vychováním… a taky se svým Žihadlem, když už na to přijde. A naučím tě jíst vidličkou a nožem, když budeš chtít,“ dodal s veselým úsměvem, protože na konci každého slibu muselo být něco legračního, a vytáhl se na špičky, aby mohl věnec položit trpaslíkovi na hlavu. Na Thorinově hlavě vypadal věnec ze sušených květin spíše jako koruna. Zlatá jako sušená tráva s rudými kameny v podobě planých růží, usazená nad poklidným, královským výrazem, jak se Thorin nejspíš snažil nemračit a vypadat důstojně. Podle Bilbova názoru nemohl být důstojnější a krásnější než právě teď.

„To snad ani nebude nutné,“ zamumlal Thorin v nejasné odpovědi nejspíš na poslední část slibu, potom si odkašlal a hrdě se narovnal. „Já, Thorin, syn Thráin syna Thróra krále Ereboru, ti tímto věncem dávám svou věrnost, oddanost a... lásku a slibuji ti, že vyvážím tvé zásluhy zlatem, zahrnu tě klenoty, které oslaví tvůj status mého chotě, a poskytnu ti domov a budu chránit tvůj život vlastním mečem i tělem. A dám ti i několik lekcí v šermu, abys mě mohl svým Žihadlem skutečně chránit, ne si jim vypichovat oči.“

Nepatrně, avšak pobaveně, si nad Thorinovou poslední poznámkou odfrkl, protože on uměl s Žihadlem zacházet docela dobře na to, že nikdy nedržel zbraň v ruce. Pak už na jeho hlavě spočinul věnec a jeho pobavení se změnilo v hřejivý pocit v hrudi. Nikdy by si nepomyslel, že uvidí a ucítí, jak mu na hlavu někdo dává věnec při svatebním obřadu, a ani nikdy neuvažoval nad tím, jak tíživě nádherný je to pocit. Velká radost společně s velkou odpovědností. Teď byl ženatý muž s povinností postarat se o svou manželku… manžela a jejich děti a všechny možné i nemožné trpasličí rodinné příslušníky, kteří se tímto sňatkem stanou i jeho rodinou. V hlavě už se mu rodil obrázek obrovské deky, dost velké, aby se na ni vešel on s Thorinem a Fili a Kili a možná Balin a Thorinova sestra a spousta jídla k tomu, která jednou bude právě na tomhle místě ležet u paty stromu, který tu zasadí, a celá jeho nová rodina si tu uspořádá piknik. Protože pikniky pod rodinnými stromy jsou ta nejlepší věc na světě, zvláště pod tím, který tu vysadí, jen co budou manželé.

„Barde,“ sykl směrem k člověku, aby ho rozhoupal k činu.

„Ach, už?“ zareagoval Bard trochu zmateně, potom ale jen pokrčil rameny a pokračoval: „Z moci mi svěřené nejspíš tím, že jsem jedno z dětí Valar, vás prohlašuji za… manžele. Můžete se políbit a... zasadit strom…?“ dodal s nepatrnou otázkou na konci.

„Ano,“ přitakal, uchopil Thorina za ruku a, trochu přidrzle a jistě k trpaslíkově nevoli, se k němu natáhl a přitiskl své rty k jeho v drobném, možná i cudném polibku. První skutečně intimní dotek, který sdíleli před cizími pohledy. Napůl, vlastně téměř zcela, očekával, že Thorin ucukne dozadu, ale ve skutečnosti to neudělal. Polibek, kterým mu oplatil, nebyl tak hrubě vášnivý jako jindy, spíš vypadal formálně jako svatební povinnost, ale polibek to byl.

„Teď pojďme zasadit náš strom,“ řekl natěšeně, jen co se odtáhl, a celý se při tom chvěl, až to i jemu samotnému přišlo zvláštní. Vždy měl rád zahradničení, který hobit by neměl, ale tohle bylo ještě navíc něco tak speciálního, co i pro něj mělo zvláštní význam, ač si dřív žádnou tradici svého lidu moc k srdci nebral. Teď mu na nich velmi záleželo, skoro až z hlouby podvědomí, kde byl opravdu prostým hobitem, a právě ten pocit se rozhodl si užít.

„Dolů. Klekni si,“ instruoval Thorina a zatahal ho za ruku, aby ho dostal k zemi. Sám poklekl na hlínu velmi pohodlně, tak jako už stokrát předtím. Vlastně ani netušil, kolik hodin strávil na kolenou u svých záhonků, takže mu klečení rozhodně nevadilo. O Thorinovi se ale samozřejmě nedalo říct to samé. Poklekl sice na zem celkem bez zaváhání, jen bleskl očima nahoru po Bardovi, kdyby se mu chtěl náhodou ten člověk smát – což nechtěl, jeho výraz byl měkký a jeho úsměv byl, překvapivě, dojatý – ale jeho postoj byl ztuhlý, jak klečel jen na jednom koleni ruce opřené o stehno druhé nohy. Spíš jako kdyby byl rytíř chystající se přijmout pasování od krále nebo tak něco.

„Tady, přesně tady,“ rozhodl a poklepal na jedno místo na zemi. Být tu za světla a mít víc času, asi by chvíli bloumal, aby našel to opravdu nejlepší místo, což by tady bylo velmi obtížné, jak poznal při jediném doteku suché půdy pod rukou, jenže čas, ani světlo neměli, a tak bylo dobré každé místo.

Thorin, kupodivu, sám iniciativně zaryl ruce do země s poměrně překvapující zkušeností v pohybech, dokonce škoda, že ho musel zastavit a jeho ruce odstrčit.

„Ne, to je moje práce,“ pronesl hrdě a sám zabořil konečky prstů do suché hlíny. „Muž vyhloubí důlek na znamení toho, že je schopný a ochotný vytvořit pro svou rodinu domov – vykopat vlastní pelouch,“ vysvětloval, zatímco rozhrabával hlínu do stran. „Žena pak zasadí semínko, protože je to ona, kdo do nového pelouchu přináší život a domácí pohodlí… Baine,“ požádal chlapce a kývl hlavou k Thorinovi.

Trpaslík si od mladého chlapce převzal žalud a protočil ho v prstech, docela zvědavě si ho při tom prohlédl, a pak se, se skepticky pozvednutým obočím, podíval na Bilba.

„V tom případě jsem měl já hrabat a ty sázet,“ zkonstatoval Thorin naprosto vážným hlasem, což samozřejmě způsobilo, že Bard nad jejich hlavami vydal přiškrcený zvuk, zcela jistě zadušený smích, a jeho syn se přitom nechápavě zamračil. Chudák byl už dost zmatený z Thorina, jeho vousů a jeho mužského rodu, vážně nebylo třeba přidělávat mu další nejasnosti, a proto nemělo Bilbovo zamračení nic společného s tím, že by ho snad urazilo být považován za ženu.

„Je to jenom metafora pro rodinný život,“ odvětil neutrálně a důstojně.

Široké obočí nad zářícíma modrýma očima se mírně vyklenulo nahoru, ale Thorin nijak víc na jeho vysvětlení neodpověděl a položil žalud přesně úhledně do prostředka vydlabaného důlku. Usmál se a chytl trpaslíkovu ruku, než ji stačil odtáhnout.

„A poslední část obřadu je, že semeno novomanželé zahrabou společně na znamení toho, že budou od teď v životě všechno dělat společně,“ doplnil opět s úsměvem, ta trocha předešlého podráždění byla pryč a nevrátila se, protože k ní nebyl žádný důvod. Thorin neprotestoval, ani neměl další poznámku, jen vyprostil svou ruku z jeho, a pak začal žalud ze své strany opatrně zahrnovat hlínou. Doplnil ho z druhé strany a v tichosti, jen za šumění vody a větru v korunách stromů, společně zarovnali načechranou hlínu nad žaludem. Po těle se mu rozšířil příjemný pocit z dobře odvedené práce po těle, který mu říkal, že věci jsou přesně tak, jak mají být.

Položil obě ruce na hromádku hlíny nad žaludem a ten teplý, příjemný pocit si vychutnal do hloubky, bez ohledu na to, že cítil, jak ho pozorují tři páry očí.

„Spokojený, půlčíku?“ zeptal se Thorin polohlasně a vlastně poměrně jemně, jemněji, než jak k němu kdy na veřejnosti promlouval.

„Nadmíru,“ ujistil ho a zvedl k němu s úsměvem oči.

„Pak je čas jít,“ zavelel trpasličí král, zvedl se snadno zpět na nohy a nabídl mu ruku. Další gesto, které by si dřív, před jejich svatbou nedovolil. Věci se změnily, nepatrně ano, a proto velmi rád tu nabízenou ruku přijal, aby se s její pomocí zvedl ze země a krátce ji podržel i poté, než ji konečně pustil. Kupodivu se to obešlo bez větších protestů.

„Potřebujeme se dostat zpět,“ zkonstatoval Thorin, pohled upřený nahoru k Bardovi.

„Přivezl jsem vás sem, odvezu vás zase zpátky do města,“ odvětil člověk a kývl na svého syna. „Jdi připravit loď, Baine,“ požádal ho.

„Dobře, tati,“ přitakal chlapec, ještě vrhl jeden dlouhý pohled na Thorina a pak odběhl směrem k loďce. Příšeří ho pro Bilbovy oči rychle docela zakrylo, ale cachtavé zvuky mu řekly, že se právě dostal do loďky, ostatně byly natolik hlasité, že je museli slyšet i ostatní a přesto dál postávali na místě. Hlavně Bard, který přešlápl z nohy na nohu a prohrábl si na hobití vkus značně přerostlé vlasy. Vypadalo to, že má cosi velmi důležitého na srdci, ale nemůže se odhodlat promluvit.

„O co jde, rybáři?“ zeptal se Thorin, bezesporu při tom použil Bardův přídomek, aby ho popíchl, za což si vysloužil dvojí nesouhlasný pohled. Ale alespoň to člověka opravdu donutilo promluvit.

„Jen jsem uvažoval o... zvyklostech hobitů… a lidí a trpaslíků,“ nadhodil opatrně, hlasem na něj až příliš nejistým. „Jde o to, že… lidé mají samozřejmě zvyk… ehm… zpečetit manželský svazek… řekněme… velmi tělesný způsobem hned noc po svatbě. Nevím ale, jestli hobiti nebo trpaslíci taky mají tento zvyk.“

Cítil, jak se mu začínají malinko zahřívat uši, a také i trochu spravedlivého rozhořčení nad tím, že se člověk zajímá o tak velmi soukromý aspekt jejich manželství. Nebyl problém dopřát si všech radostí života, ani uznat, že si jich dopřává, ale pokud chtěl někdo téměř cizí diskutovat o detailech, tak to děkuji mockrát, ale ne. Nadechl si, aby mu připomněl, kde jsou meze slušné konverzace ve společnosti, ale Thorin ho jak jinak než předběhl vlastním také nikterak diskrétním prohlášením.

„Trpaslíci netesají své děti z kamene a hobiti se, pokud vím, nerodí ze semen zasazených v zemi, takže ano, oba naše národa mají svatební noc. Proč?“ přimhouřil oči, pátraje jedním ze svých chladných pohledů po Bardovi.

„Nic, jen jsem uvažoval…“ člověk si mírně odkašlal a statečně se napřímil, i se přestal ošívat, „V horním patře mého domu je manželské ložnice i s postelí. Od smrti mé ženy spím dole s dětmi a ta ložnice není… používaná. Je ale čistá a udržovaná, postel je tam pohodlná a je tam větší klid, než v hostinci, kde bydlíte. Pokud byste chtěli… ehm… můžete ji dnes v noci využít,“ nejistota se opět vrátila do jeho hlasu a oprávněně. „Mohu děti vzít na slavnost, beztak se tam chtěla jít Tilda alespoň podívat a... můžeme zůstat něco přes půlnoc, pak… pokud budete potichu…“

Zamrkal, popravdě nevěda co říct nebo spíš jak vhodně odmítnout. Bard už toho pro ně udělal víc než dost a byl mu za to vděčný, obsadit mu dům ještě k těmto nemravným účelům by bylo bezostyšné zneužívání pohostinnosti, a to byl jeden z mnoha přečinů proti dobrým mravům, kterého by se jako Pytlík nikdy nedopustil. Bez ohledu na to, že mu to i soukromě přišlo poněkud… červeň uší, které ale nebyla v šeru naštěstí vidět, by vypověděla všechno.

„Myslím, že to nebude třeba. Chci říct, my opravdu děkujeme za… ehm… nabídku a oceňujeme ji...“

„Já to uvítám a s díky přijímám,“ přerušil ho Thorin, jako kdyby se snad ani nesnažil Barda co nejslušněji odmítnout, a dodal drobnou úklonu, asi největší projev uctivosti, které se člověku od něj dostalo. „A co se týče hluku, mohu vám slíbit, že udržím půlčíka tak potichu, jak jen to bude možné,“ dodal s náznakem samolibosti v hlase, který donutil Bilba ještě trochu zrudnout a zlostně se na trpaslíka podívat.

Ne, že by mu to bylo k něčemu platné, trpaslík si z jeho rozzlobeného výrazu vůbec nic nedělal, obrátil se na patě a rychle vyrazil zpět k loďce. Osaměl s Bardem, který byl doslova ztělesněnou otázkou, jak na něj dolů shlížel s pozvednutým obočím. Mírně si povzdechl a promnul si čelo.

„Ano, to…“ povzdechl si, „Kéž bych mohl říct, že to není pravda,“ zamumlal rozpačitě, spíš jen proto, že musel něco říct nebo by na něj člověk hleděl donekonečna, a stejně rychle jako předtím Thorin i on vykročil k loďce.

Po cestě k ní věnoval jeden dlouhý pohled Hoře. Teď, když mu to Thorin předestřel svým vyprávěním, si dokázal velmi živě představit, jaký byl zdejší kraj předtím, než se objevil Šmak. Natolik široká a nejspíš i rovná cesta, že mohl člověk dohlédnout snadno až k Osamělé hoře a Dolu. Muselo být těžké vidět to všechno ztracené. On sám, kdyby viděl Dno Pytle zničené, nejspíš by nebyl ochotný dělat něco tak veselého, jako je svatba, ale Thorin přesto… Obrátil se po něm a spatřil ho, jak se botou opírá o okraj loďky, ruku nabídnutou směrem k němu v pozvání. Nevypadal nešťastně, naopak se jemně usmíval a jeho tvář byla změkčené měsíčním světlem. Dokonce měl na hlavě stále věnec a vypadal v něm velmi majestátně.

Usmál se na něj a rychle popošel těch posledních pár kroků, aby mohl sevřít jeho ruku a tentokrát bez vnitřního reptání si nechat pomoct do loďky. Ten dotek byl teplý a přímo pálil, když Thorin jeho ruku pustil a přesunul mu dlaň záda, po kterých sklouzl od lopatek až dolů. Zachvěl se, neschopný se rozhodnout, jestli se má přimknout do doteku, nebo naopak odtáhnout pryč, aby tu čirou náhodou nedělal ostudu tím, že se k Thorinovi moc lísá.

„Doufám, že celá ta šaráda bude stát za to,“ zamručel mu Thorin hlubokým hlasem šeptem do ucha, téměř se dotkl rty jeho lalůčku a on zcela určitě ucítil jeho horký dech a pak už jen chladný závan vzduchu, když ho trpaslík pustil. Nemohl nic jiného, než opět poděkovat tmě, že zakryla jeho červenající se uši. Malinko si odkašlal a střelil pohledem po Bardovi, jestli si něčeho všiml. Ten měl ale naštěstí dost práce s loďkou a s tím, aby ji dostal od břehu, takže jim nevěnoval pozornost. Nebylo to tak, že by mu vyloženě vadily důvěrnosti na veřejnosti, vzít se za ruku, políbit se, obejmout, to bylo u hobitích párů normální, zvláště u manželů, jenže Thorin měl zvláštní schopnost na veřejnosti už dřív říkat věci, které nutily Bilba červenat se už jen z principu, a teď to bylo ještě horší. O mnoho, mnoho horší, vzhledem k tomu, jak blízko se musel k Thorinovi posadit v loďce, vmáčknutý mezi jeho tělem a bokem lodi ve velmi vzrušujícím teple, které z trpaslíka sálalo, a natolik blízko, že se ho toužil dotknout.

Cesta zpět byla stejně klidná a tichá, ale Bilbo byl s každým šplouchnutím vesla víc a víc nervózní. Určitě za to mohl Thorin a jeho blízkost, to jak se stehnem a kolenem dotýkal jeho nohou, což vypadalo velmi dychtivě. Byl v tom i velký kousek nejistoty ze všeho, co bude následovat. Ne snad zpečetění svazku po trpasličím způsobu, protože pocit, že je ženatý mu dodával dlouhou dobu nepoznaný klid a pohodlí, skoro jako kdyby byl zpět v Pytli – pořád byl hobit a pořád byl i přes své bralovské předky stavěný na rodinné pohodlí – spíš se obával všeobecné nespokojenosti. Byla to velká hloupost, nadával si za ni, ale co když nebude Thorin spokojený s jejich dnešními postelovými radovánkami? To by mohlo pokazit celé manželství. U hobitů to nebyl problém, manželství a láska na celý život přicházelo vždy až po tom, co spolu strávili čas také v pelíšku, jenže v tomhle případě mohlo přijít zklamání, za které by se musel stydět.

Ve chvíli, kdy vstupovali do Bardova domu, byla jeho nervozita na hranici paniky. Nesmyslné a velmi zbytečné paniky, ale přesto. Nesnesl by, pokud by se na něj ještě někdy Thorin podíval s pohrdáním nebo zklamáním, kterého se mu čas od času dostalo před tím nepříjemným incidentem se skřety, a přitom měl dojem, že po dnešní noci by se to stát mohlo. Velmi hloupý hobit, opravdu, jenže když první milenecké noc byla i v Kraji důležitou události pro každého hobita. Ne v nějakém podivném smyslu, v jakém to bylo nejspíš chápáno mezi trpaslíky, když zůstal Thorin bez skutečného milence všechny ty dlouhé roky, nýbrž prostě jako okamžik, kdy si mladý hobit dopřál všechny radosti života, a každý z nich si přál, aby to bylo co nejlepší. Co když on nebude dost dobrý? Zcela určitě nebude, když nikdy nebyl pro nikoho prvním. Oh Valar, dnes v noci to bude naprostá katastrofa, po které se na něj nebude chtít Thorin ani podívat.

„Sigrid,“ oslovil Bard svou nejstarší dceru, když za nimi zavíral dveře, „jeho výsost a pak Pytlík tu zůstanou přes noc. Chci, abys jim ukázala… ložnici,“ kývl směrem k úzkým schodům vedoucím z místnosti do horního patra. „Potom se sem rychle vrať. Půjdeme na tu slavnost, jak jste chtěli.“

Jediné, co nejspíš zabránilo Bardově nejstarší dceři říct něco na protest, byl nadšený výkřik její mladší sestry, se kterým se vrhla svému otci kolem krku. Nic jí však nezabránilo v tom se na ně zamračit, když brala do ruky svíčku a pokynula jim nahoru. Bilbo ji rychle následoval na chvějících se nohách a ještě na schodech si sundal věnec z hlavy, aby ho mohl muchlat v rukách. Naštěstí to byly jen sušené květiny, nebyla to tedy taková škoda, jenže zase… v Kraji bylo zvykem si svatební věnce nechávat. Oni samozřejmě budou ty své nosit do dračího doupěte asi velmi těžko, takže na tom vlastně nezáleželo.

„Ty poslední dveře vzadu,“ navigovala je Sigrid, jakmile vystoupali po schodech a mávla při tom rukou k vlastně jediným dveřím na konci kraťoučké chodbičky.

„Děkujeme, slečno Sigrid.“

Lidská dívka přikývla, krátce se podívala po Thorinovi, který stál Bilbovi za zády, potom se však otočila a zase se vrátila dolů do přízemí za svou rodinou. Vyprovodil ji krátkým pohledem, než došel k zadním dveřím a otevřel je. Místnost nebyla velká, ale postel v ní rozhodně ano a okno ven dost vysoko, že skrze něj dovnitř svítil měsíc, bylo tak příhodně umístěné, že světlo z venku padalo právě na postel a zem před ní. Místnost voněla po levanduli a mýdle, jako kdyby někdo pravidelně pral povlečení, ač zároveň bylo znát, že tu opravdu nikdo nebydlí. Žádné oblečení, vlastně ani stojánek na svíčku na nočním stolku nebo třeba kniha. Bylo to ale stokrát lepší než pokoj v hostinci, kde byli předtím, protože tady bylo cítit domácí pohodlí a bylo to skutečně soukromé. Ne jako jeho ložnice v Pytli, ale… působilo to docela uklidňujícím dojmem. Skoro se mu podařilo zapomenout na své obavy, kdyby ho náhle zezadu neuchopily v majetnickém sevření dvě silné ruce a nebyl prudce vtažen do Thorinovy náruče způsobem, že málem ztratil oporu v nohou. Z leknutí vyjekl a chytl se ruky, která ho držela, a potom prudce vydechl, jak se vousaté rty zezadu dotkly jeho krku. Mírně se zachvěl

„Thorine… ehm… Thorine!“ vyjekl trochu prudčeji, než zamýšlel, a vyklouzl z jeho objetí.

Stejně jako před pár hodinami v hostinském pokoji i teď uslyšel nespokojené zavrčení, a když se k trpaslíkovi obrátil čelem, tak viděl také jeho zamračený výraz, ale alespoň ho Thorin nepronásledoval. Rozpačitě přešlápl z nohy na nohu a mírně si odkašlal.

„Takže jsme tady…“ pronesl na začátek, bez toho, aby vůbec věděl, co chce teď říct, a ještě o dva kroky ustoupil. Za zády už měl postel, cítil, že se jí téměř dotýká nohama, takže dál už nemohl, zato Thorin se k němu pomalu ode dveří začal přibližovat. Velmi při tom připomínal hladovou šelmu sledující svou kořist, jelikož měl přimhouřené oči a rty sevřené k sobě. Bilbovi se začalo trochu hůř dýchat, jedním z důvodů bylo, že právě takhle byl Thorin neskutečně přitažlivý. Ve skutečnosti téměř zapomněl na své obavy a jednoduše by se po něm rád vrhl, jenže to by bylo velmi negentlemanské.

„Utíkáš přede mnou,“ zavrčel trpaslík, stáhl si věnec z hlavy a hodil ho stranou na zem; zapomenutý a nevýznamný. „Rozmyslel ses snad?“

„Ne! To v žádném případě! Už ani není co si rozmýšlet, jsi moje… ehm… jsme manželé,“ zakroutil vehementně hlavou a zamával věncem, to už byl Thorin na dosah a chytl ho zápěstí ruky, kterou věnec držel. „Ne, jen… jen nikdy jsem neměl tu čest být pro někoho první, tak jsem z toho trochu nervózní. Myslím… asi v Kraji nikdo nepovažoval za vhodné mě představit svým rodičům...“

„Představit rodičům?“ zeptal se Thorin, bez vrčení, teď spíš zmateně a trochu naklonil hlavu na stranu v otázce.

„No ano, ano. Není vůbec neobvyklé, že někoho takového pozveš na oběd do svého rodného pelouchu. Vlastně první, koho představíš rodičům, většinou bývá také první, který…“ zagestikuloval někam za sebe k posteli. „Je to takový nepsaný zvyk a...“

„Ne,“ odmítl Thorin, načež převzal z jeho ruky věnec a hodil ho na zem někam ke svému vlastnímu. „Ctím tvé zvyky, půlčíku, ale tohle už je moc. Nemám náladu, ani trpělivost na další zvyklosti, jediné, co teď chci, je…“ sklonil se dolů k jeho uchu a zároveň si jeho ruku bezostyšně přitiskl na prso, „mít tě dnes v noci v sobě tolikrát, že budeš sotva popadat dech a já budu zítra děkovat Mahalovi, že nejedeme k Ereboru na ponících.“

Nasucho polkl. To byl druh pobídnutí, který určitě nebylo třeba opakovat dvakrát. Natáhl volnou ruku a chytl Thorina za jeden z copánků, aby k sobě obrátil jeho tvář. Políbil ho jen zlehka, ochutnal pivo a chuť tabáku, která mu stále ulpívala na vousech, potom se odtáhl a šibalsky se usmál.

„Zdá se mi slušné splnit přání svého novomanžela,“ prohlásil velmi formálně a přitáhl si ho k dalšímu polibku.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pravdou je, že jsem plánovala napsat ještě erotickou scénu, ale jaksi se to nepovedlo. Možná ji v následujícím týdnu napíšu, ale spíš ne. Buď to zůstane jak to je, nebo ji někdy doplním. Uvidíme.
> 
> Přijde mi hrozně legrační, jak se názory na to, co je hezké dramaticky liší. :-D Vidět ostatní trpaslíci Thorina s věncem, nejspíš by se smáli král nebo ne. Vidět se Thorin sám, bude se asi pěkně mračit. Ale Bibo... jo no, on je prostě roztomilí zamilovaný hobbit. :-D


	5. Chapter 5

Probudil se strachem. Srdce mu splašeně tlouklo a jeho první instinkt byl utíkat, kdyby nebyl téměř bez možnosti skutečného pohybu uvězněný pod těžkou rukou, která ho pevně držela kolem pasu. Právě jen to mu dalo těch pár potřebných vteřin, aby si uvědomil, kde je. Byl v Bardově ložnici a ten, kdo ho objímal a jehož tělo se mu tisklo na celá záda, byl samozřejmě Thorin. Živý a zdravý, poklidně oddechující nad jeho hlavou a s rukou položenou na Bilbově břiše a hrudi ve velmi majetnickém gestu.

Nestěžoval si, naopak se trochu schoulil v tom pevném, teplém objetí, hřejícím skoro, jako kdyby se tiskl ke kuchyňským kamnům zabalený do kožešiny. Ostatně, Thorinova ruka byla pokrytá tak hustou vrstvou chlupů, že to skoro kožešina byla. S úsměvem po paži sklouzl dlaní až k ruce, kde propletl své prsty s těmi svého… manžela. Dobrá, to slovo bylo stejně zvláštní, jako předchozí noci 'snoubenec', ale vlastně ne špatné. Však to bylo jenom slovo a on se naučil nedávat na slova takovou váhu jako ostatní, protože kdyby to udělal a připustil si všechny ty pomluvy, co o něm šly v Kraji ještě předtím, než utekl za dobrodružstvím, nejspíš by tu teď nebyl. Schovával by se dál na Dně Pytle a nezažil by včerejší noc, kdy se mohl dotýkat své naprosto dokonalé trpaslice – ale potichu s označováním Thorina za trpaslici – líbat její silné svaly, lísat se k jejím báječně chlupatým stehnům, tahat ji za vousy - Bilbova nová osobní záliba, laskat její nevelká ňadra… Zavrtěl se, jak mu vzpomínky z minulé noci začaly přinášet dobře známý pocit pod pasem, který ho nutil rukou pomalu vklouznout pod peřinu ke svému tvrdnoucímu penisu.

Než se k němu ale skutečně dostal, Thorin si ho k sobě přitáhl tak pevně a prudce, že mu z hrudi vymáčkl dech a Bilbo mohl cítit, jak se jeho žebra pod pevným stiskem prohýbají.

„Nemel sebou, půlčíku. Chci spát…“ zavrčel Thorin hlubokým, rozespalým hlasem kdesi nad jeho hlavou.

„Ano, ale… ach… moje žebra,“ zamumlal na zpět a sevřel zápěstí ruky, která ho držela.

Stisk téměř okamžitě povolil a stal se zase pevným objetím, místo hrubého svěráku, který hrozil, že ho rozmačká. Bezděky, a zároveň s překvapivým vzrušením, ho tak napadlo, kolik bude mít na sobě asi modřin nebo, chraňte jednoho slušného hobita před takovou ostudou, obrovských cucfleků ohraničených kůží pupínkatou od vousů. Když si velmi jasně vybavil Thorina, jak hrubě… nenašel lepší výraz než 'rajtuje' na jeho penisu, bylo docela s podivem, že dokázal pohnout nohama bez bolesti v kyčlích.

„Hmm, můj křehký hobit,“ zabručel Thorin a jeho dlaň, doposud ležící na Bilbových prsou, začala pomalu klesat dolů. „Zapomínám, že jsi jako zlatá krajka; stačí trochu víc stisknout a...“

„Mě se nemusíš bát stisknout. Nejsem tak křehký,“ nesouhlasil nespokojeně, byl hobit, ne panenka z porcelánu, které se mohla rozlámat. Velmi důrazným tlakem naznačil, kam by měla Thorinova ruka klesnout. Uslyšel nepatrný smích, hlavně ho cítil v podobě chvění širokého hrudníku opřeného o jeho záda, a pak také cítil usmívající se rty, které se mu přitiskly na rameno. Široká ruka ale každopádně vklouzla pod přikrývku a směle zamířila až dolů k žádostivému penisu. Vydechl a kousl se do vlastního rtu, maje na paměti, že tady musí být potichu, jinak bude rušit Barda a jeho děti. Být něčí host a dělat nepřiměřený hluk, který přidělával hostiteli starosti, bylo pro slušně vychovaného hobita naprosto nepřípustné. Jenže to bylo tak těžké, když horká, trochu hrubá dlaň klouzala nesnesitelně pomalu po jeho penisu. Pohnul boky vstříc dotekům, ale Thorin byl neúprosný a nezrychlil ani přes tak naléhavou žádost.

Hlasité zaklepání na dveře přišlu v tu nejméně vhodnou dobu. Trhl sebou v objetí, až vyklouzl zpod těžké paže a div že neskončil ležící na zemi vedle postele. Srdce mu divoce bilo, jen už ne vzrušením, nýbrž proto, že byl k smrti vyděšený. Rychle pochopil, že se není čeho bát, a ruměnec mu zbarvil tváře, ale stejně takové hrozné šoky po ránu ještě před snídaní byly na jednoho hobita trochu moc a to den teprve začínal.

„Valar mi pomáhej…“ zamumlal si pro sebe a přitáhl pokrývku na svůj nahý a teď už poněkud zvadlý klín.

Thorin si jen mírně odfrkl a pomalu, bez sebemenší nervozity, se převrátil na záda a pohledem sklouzl ke dveřím.

„Ano?“ řekl dostatečně hlasitě, aby ho jistě bylo za dveře slyšet, ale vlastně vůbec nekřičel.

„Tady Sigrid. Přinesla jsem vám teplou vodu a nějaké plátno na umytí. Otec myslel, že to oceníte.“

„Tak pojďte dál,“ vyzval ji Thorin ledabyle, ani se při tom neobtěžoval zakrýt svou téměř absolutní nahotu. Vždyť mu jen kousek pokrývky zakrýval to nejnutnější, jinak všechno, jeho prsa, jeho vyrýsované břišní svaly a stehna… to bylo docela holé a vystavené na odiv. To nemluvě o tom, že i Bilbo na sobě neměl nic víc, než s čím přišel na svět, a peřina vytažené někam do podpaží toho určitě nezakrývala dost.

„Né!“ vykřikl, když se klika skutečně zhoupla. „Ne… ne v žádném případě nechoďte dovnitř!“ Zle se zamračil na Thorina, který jenom mírně vyklenul obočí ve výrazu nepochopení. „Omlouvám se, ale opravdu nejde, abyste sem vešla. Kdybyste byla tak laskavá a nechala to venku za dveřmi, velmi bychom to ocenili. Děkuji.“

„Dobrá, nechám to tady na chodbě,“ ozvalo se po krátké odmlce. Pak bylo slyšet pokládání šplouchajícího kbelíku s vodou na zem následované rychlými kroky vzdalujícími se dolů po schodech.

„Co tě to napadlo… jak jsi jí mohl říct, aby vešla, když jsme tu docela nazí?“ vyčetl Thorinovi a ještě víc se zamotal do pokrývky, kdyby sem čirou náhodou díky trpaslíkovu pozvání někdo ještě dodatečně vtrhl. „Mohla zahlédnout věci, které by ještě ve svém věku vidět neměla.“

„Dřív nebo později stejně uvidí nahého muže, i když ne že by z tebe bylo něco skutečně vidět,“ utrousil trpaslík, klouzaje výmluvným pohledem nahoru a dolů po jeho pečlivě zabaleném těle, dokud se jeho oči nezasekly přímo v místech, kde měl pod peřinou rozkrok. Byl to velmi pronikavý pohled, jako kdyby se jím snažil Thorin propálit do látky díru, což bylo nesmírně znervózňující. Raději si přes rozkrok přehodil další vrstvu, vzhledem k tomu, že tam teď nebylo nic zajímavého k vidění nebo rozhodně nic, co by chtěl zrovna takhle po ránu po svatební noci svému… manželovi ukazovat.

„Dobře, ale já nemusím být to dříve,“ odsekl napůl úst, vcelku neochotný mluvit o tom, co by mohla nejstarší Bardova dcera vlastně vidět. Už se zmínil, že tam teď nebylo nic velkolepého k vidění?

„Nemyslím, že by byla zklamaná,“ podotkl Thorin a přimhouřenýma očima ještě naposledy zálibně zhodnotil Bilbův rozkrok, než sklouzl z postele a tak, jak byl, docela bez sebemenšího kousku oblečení, zamířil ke dveřím. „Teď musím kvůli tvé cudnosti jít pro to vědro,“ postěžoval si, když naprosto dokořán otevřel dveře a sklonil se pro vodu.

Bilbo zalapal po dechu v nízkém zaúpění nad pohledem na svalnatý zadek, napínající se stehna a lýtka a jeho pohledu naprosto vystavený klín. Viděl ho dnešní noci tolikrát, dotkl se všemi možnými způsoby, že i teď mohl cítit v ruce tu lákavou jemnost, na jazyku chuť a v nose vůni, ale stejně se nemohl nabažit. Takže opravdu moc pěkný pohled, kdyby zároveň nebyl trpaslík velmi vystavený pohledům kohokoliv, kdo by vyšel na malou chodbičku přede dveřmi.

„Thorine, pojď dovnitř. Někdo tě uvidí.“

Trpasličí král neuznal jeho poznámku za hodnou jiného komentáře, než jednoho krátkého povýšeného pohledu před tím, než za sebou zabouchl dveře a vykročil zpět k posteli, aby vedle ní postavil vědro s vodou. A potom, jako kdyby nebylo nahého promenádování dost, přešel k oknu a vyhlédl z něho ven do města. Ještě štěstí že nebyl tak vysoký, takže celé jeho tělo zůstalo zakryté před případnými zraky lidí na ulici. To, že byli v prvním patře, kam asi nedohlédl nikdo jiný než soused, nebylo vůbec podstatné.

„Slunce ještě nevyšlo. Máme dost času se obléct a možná i něco sníst,“ zhodnotil trpaslík při pohledu ven.

„Ach ano, jídlo před cestou bych si dal,“ povzdechl si a jeho žaludek souhlasně zakručel. Sice bylo před svítáním, takže měl do první snídaně ještě čas, ovšem po včerejším večeru na pivě měl docela hlad. Takříkajíc potřeboval zahrnout jezero, které měl v žaludku, aby tam mohla být zase pěkná, slunečná louka.

„Chm,“ odfrkl si Thorin a přešel zpět k posteli, „stěží někdy věřím, kam se do tebe všechno to jídlo vejde.“

Zlehka se zasmál.

„A co bych měl pak říkat já? Viděl jsem tě sníst celá dvě kuřata… a byl to moc pěkný pohled, abych byl upřímný,“ povytáhl sugestivně obočí; i vzpomínka na to mu přinesla spokojené teplo po celém těle, jelikož nebylo nic lepšího, než vidět milované dobře se najíst, „Já jsem hobit, u mě je normální jíst sedmkrát i osmkrát denně. Gandalf říká, že jsou hobité jako křečci… Trochu urážlivé, já vím, ale myslím, že to mínil dobře. Dokud mi on, ale pouze on,“ zdůraznil zvednutým prstem, „bude říkat, že se chovám jako křeček, tak prosím. Čarodějové jsou podivíni a být křeček se dá… no, dá se to snést, alespoň to není myš, která roznáší… co to děláš?“ přerušil vlastní rozprávění otázkou, protože Thorin během toho, co mluvil, namočil složený kus plátna v kouřícím vědru a teď si opřel nohu o hranu postele vlastně z velmi zjevných důvodů. Ptát se tedy co dělá, bylo přesně tak hloupé, jak si trpaslík nejspíš myslel, když k němu zvedl jeden ze svých pohledů, po kterým obvykle začal ztrácet nit myšlenek, což se navenek projevilo jako blábolení.

„Samozřejmě vím, co děláš, jenom se ptám, proč to děláš sám?“ vyslovil poměrně srozumitelně, co měl na mysli, a tentokrát tím způsobil, že se Thorin překvapeně narovnal a shlédl na něj s otázkou, „Oh, měl bych to dělat já, protože… Aha… ona to asi není vaše tradice, že?“ zeptal se podruhé, opět to byl asi trochu zbytečně, protože Thorin mohl mít těžko znalosti všech hobitích tradic. Ne že by jich bylo až tak moc, ale pár by se jich našlo. Některé z nich včera i dodrželi.

Jejich svatba, trochu zvláštní a uspěchaná možná i na bralovské poměry, ale svatba s tolika tradicemi, kolik jich jen dokázal v tak omezených podmínkách vykonat. Vyměnili si věnce i řádně zasadili strom, který by teď měl růst a ukázat každému, kdo ho spatří, že jeho koruna je nová početná hobití rodina a jeho kořeny jsou útulný pelouch. A když se to vzalo kolem a kolem, večerní slavnost by se k jejich svatbě klidně dala taky tak trochu přičíst. To byly tedy tradice pro veřejnost, někdy trochu okázalé a většinou hodně zábavné. Teď byl čas na tradice soukromé, poněkud nemravnější a delikátnější, jen pro novomanžele, které naprosto otřesně zanedbával. Snad to bylo tím, že byl daleko od domova a svého vlastního pohodlného pelíšku, kde měl správě svou novomanželku pomilovat … nebo za to možná mohl fakt, že si už ani nemyslel, že by se někdy mohl oženit a tak přestal o svatebních tradicích uvažovat… tak jako tak, neomlouvalo ho, že tu leží a neuvěřitelně je zanedbává.

Rychle se začal rozmotávat z přikrývek, do kterých se mu předtím podařilo docela úspěšně se dokonale zavinout, a téměř při tom opět spadl na zem. Vysoké postele byly prostě nebezpečné, jako kdyby to dávno už nevěděl a bolestně si to nepřipomněl, když se posunul na okraj, spustil nohy dolů a dosáhl k zemi jenom špičkami prstů. Mohl by si vesele zaklinkat nohama, kdyby to nevypadalo vzhledem k situaci nepatřičně směšně, což beztak vypadalo, když se pokusil zaujmout důstojný postoj a vysvětlit Thorinovi jednu z hobitích soukromějších zvyklostí.

„Je to zvyk… ráno po svatbě si dají novomanželé společnou koupel a muž omývá svou ženu. Doma v Pytli… ach, tam mám tak velkou vanu, že bychom se do ní dokonce možná vešli i oba. Umím být docela skladný, když na to přijde. A taky teplou vodu… stačí jenom zatopit pod kotlem v sousední místnosti. Nejmodernější pelouch v celém Hobitíně,“ řekl hrdě.

Drobný úsměv přeběhl přes Thorinovi rty.

„Hobití zvyky…“ Potřásl mírně hlavou, nedalo se říct jestli v nespokojenosti nebo spíš v jisté blahosklonnosti, se kterou do teď přistupoval k hobitím tradicím a Bilbovu naléhání. Raději si to vyložil jako to první a rychle zamával rukou a zakroutil hlavou.

„Ano, jen další hobití zvyklost, kterou nemusíme dodržovat. Ne… netrvám na ni, je vlastně docela stará a myslím… asi ji ne všichni v dnešní moderní době dodržují, to jen Pytlíci jsou takoví tradicionalisté...“

„Bilbo.“

„Čímž nemíním, že když jsem Pytlík, musím nutně všechny tradice dodržovat. Když zvážím, že jsem vlastně ani neplánoval svatbu a správný Pytlík by ji připravoval nejméně půl roku dopředu… Ale i tak byla úžasná a já jsme velmi šťastný, že jsme se vzali. Opravdu velmi spokojený… víc než po druhé snídani a...“

„Půlčíku!“ přerušil ho Thorin hrubě, „Přestaň blábolit a učiň svým zvyklostem za dost,“ zavrčel a podstrčil mu před nos mokrý hadřík.

„Ne! Ne, ne. Nemusíš to dělat jen proto, že je to hobití zvyk,“ zamítl a zvedl ruce v gestu porážky a ústupu. „Neměl jsem to vůbec zmiňovat a opravdu... Já chápu, že ti to může být nepříjemné... Některé věci jsou velmi... velmi intimní, třeba... tohle. Ve skutečnosti já se teď obrátím na druhou stranu nebo zavřu oči...“

„Mahale, chraň mě před hobití útlocitností,“ povzdechl si trpaslík a promnul si kořen nosu, než se na něj vážně podíval zpod zamračeného obočí. „Nechal jsem tě dotýkat se svého klína prsty a jazykem. Nechal jsem tě vstoupit do něj svým pyjem a naplnit ho svým semenem. Opravdu máš dojem, že kus hadru v tvých rukou je něco příliš intimního?“

I když byla Thorinova slova pronesena naprosto vážně, ani sebemenší podtón škádlivosti nebo skutečné nemravnosti, Bilbovi zahořely uši jen kvůli slovům samotným a jejich významu. Předtím, než promluvil, si musel mírně odkašlat.

„Na to nemám protiargument,“ uznal v pokorném zamumlání a převzal si hadřík z napřažené ruky.

Byl mokře studený, docela nepříjemný na dotek prstů, natožpak kdekoliv jinde. Sklouzl tedy z postele dolů a, po krátkém zaváhání, jestli by se neměl obléct, tak nahý, jak byl, poklekl před Thorinovy roztažené nohy vedle kbelíku, ve kterém hadřík znovu namočil, aby byl opět příjemně teplý. Přejel mokrou látkou po chlupaté vnitřní straně trpaslíkova stehna a kdoví proč mu to, co právě dělá, připadalo skoro posvátné, takovým velmi podivným a znepokojivým způsobem. Stejně znepokojivá byla blízko Thorinova klínu. Cítil jeho těžkou, pižmovou vůni, stejně jako stačilo jen trochu obrátit pohled a mohl mezi temně hnědými chlupy zahlédnout lákavou rudost, které by se rád dotkl.

Trochu si zkousl ret, jak musel potlačit zasténání deroucí se mu z pusy. Nakonec ale stejně vyšlo ven, jenže to bylo v překvapení, když mu těžká, teplá ruka dopadla na hlavu a velké prsty se mu vpletly do vlasů. Překvapeně zvedl hlavu a setkal se s pohledem modrých, spokojeně přimhouřených očí.

„Konečně jedna tradice tvého lidu, která se hodí k těm trpasličím,“ zamručel Thorin a prohrábl mu vlasy.

„Ehm, vážně?“ zeptal se roztržitě a trochu si odkašlal, zatímco znovu namočil hadřík do vědra, „Děláte něco podobného?“

„Rodiny se často koupou společně,“ odvětil Thorin polohlasně a jeho ruce dál čechraly Bilbovi vlasy velmi příjemným způsobem. Uklidňujícím, ale také intimním, stejně jako jeho tahy hadříkem po silných trpasličích stehnech. Náhle se ty doteky zdály opravdu o něco víc rodinné, když to Thorin zmínil. Velmi rodinné, což ho donutilo se lehce, šťastně zasmát.

„To je vlastně tomuto našemu zvyku v něčem podobné,“ usoudil nahlas. „Jiné rodiny... i některé staré, co vím od svých bratranců z matčiny strany... tomu už nepřikládají takový význam, ale vím... Úplně živě si pamatuji dědečka Pytlíka, jak ke mně vážným hlasem pronáší, že musím koupací rituál dodržet, protože chce mít spoustu pravnoučat, a jak má matka od hrnce gestikuluje, že mu trochu přeskočilo.“

„Pravnoučat?“ otázal se Thorin, jeho ruka při tom v hlazení trochu zaváhala.

„Hm, ano,“ přikývl a vzhlédl nahoru, zatímco vyplachoval látku ve stále teplé vodě, „O tom je ten zvykl hlavně, i když už to asi mlad nevědí. Je to něco... hmm, takový hloupý symbolismus, že kdyby to žena udělala sama, je to jako kdyby odmítala... děti, která bude mít se svým manželem. Prostě věc, které moderní hobit nevěří, ale dodržuje se ze setrvačnosti a úctě ke starým časům...“

„To se nikdy nestane,“ přerušil ho zhrublý, ale tichý hlas a laskání ustalo zcela, teď se Thorinovy prsty do jeho vlasů skoro až bolestivě zatínaly, „My dva spolu nikdy nebudeme mít potomky.“

Studená kostka ledu se usadila v jeho břiše a stejně jako ho Thorin přestal hladit, i on zastavil v omývání, hlavně proto, že se mu začala třást ruka. V noci vyslovená předzvěst, důvod proč se plavili až na břeh uspořádat svatbu, ho prudce udeřila do těla v náhlém záchvatu paniky, který cítil i v ten okamžik, kdy mu Thorin s veškerým svým pevným přesvědčením řekl, že ho čeká smrt. Stále tomu nevěřil, nebo spíš nechtěl věřit, to však neznamenalo, že ho strach nezachvátil pokaždé, když jen pomyslel, že by Thorin mohl zemřít.

„Nemohli bychom je mít bez ohledu na mou vizi,“ dodal trpaslík stejně hrubě a tiše, jako mluvil předtím, a přitom trochu zatáhl za jeho vlasy, aby Bilba donutil k němu vzhlédnout, „Vzhledem k okolnostem to není možné.“

„Okolnostem?“ zeptal se a zároveň si snažil představit okolnosti, které by se netýkaly smrti jednoho z nich a zabránily by jim mít děti. Samozřejmě, vlastní děti pro něj byly všeobecně naprosto abstraktní pojem, i když měl rád děti svých bratranců, všech svých bratranců, dokonce i těch méně příjemných, a také sestřenic a sousedů a vzdálených sousedů a děti, které žily daleko přes kopec. A proto o nich nikdy neuvažoval, zvláště ne během doby, kdy je honili skřeti a velcí pavouci a vlastně nebyl nikdo, s kým by je mohl mít, což se ale teď změnilo. Vážně neviděl důvod, proč by je mít s Thorinem nemohl, protože jak se zdálo, dohromady jim to v pelíšku šlo moc dobře, a to byl pro děti základ. Jediné, co ho napadlo, že jim stojí v cestě, je právě jejich dobrodružství a pak Thorinův královský stav a platnost jejich manželství.

Další velmi nepříjemný pocit se mu rozeběhl po zádech, ale přiměl se ho ignorovat. Usoudil, že asi není nejlepší čas a místo pro to, aby dal najevo, že se ho případné zneuznání jejich manželství dotýká. Věděl, že se to může stát ještě dřív, než si Thorina vzal, přijal to a jednal, jak jednal. Pronášet teď nahlas výčitky směřované trpaslíkům by nebylo fér, a tudíž ani slušné.

„Chápu; okolnosti,“ přitakal nuceně a s pohledem upřeným zpátky k chlupatému stehnu se také vrátil ke svému úkolu, zatímco na jazyku ho pálila další slova, které nakonec i vypustil ven, „Rozumím, že by asi nebylo nejlepší teď, když jsme na cestě... mít dítě. A... nejspíš ani pak, až bude tvoje království zase tvé... nebo možné vůbec, ale,“ zvedl oči vzhůru do Thorinovy nehybné tváře, „nedá se říct, že bychom si dávali v noci zrovna pozor. Já jsem smířený s tím, že jako král Ereboru nechceš mít dítě s hobitem, ale ty by ses měl smířit s tím, že se to tak jako tak může stát, dokonce možná už stalo,“ vyslovil něco, co ve skutečnosti nechtěl říct, jelikož to bylo kruté, a tón, kterým to řekl, bolel i jeho samotného. Dalo se s jistotou říct, že to bylo ještě horší než plivat výčitky směrem k trpasličí kultuře, která jejich sňatek možná neuzná platným. Doslova ho z toho polila hrůza. Rychle se nadechl přes náhle křečovitě se chvějící rty, aby se to pokusil jakkoliv omluvit, protože přeci jen na omluvy byl velmi dobrý, jenže Thorin promluvil jako první. Klidně, bez hněvu, který mohla Bilbova slova vyvolat, nebo snad ukřivděnosti, jen s dobře známou smířeností.

„Je to tak - mít s tebou dítě by byl výsměch přímo do tváře všem zkostnatělým trpasličím šlechtickým starcům, kteří jako první vznesou námitky proti tvému statusu královského chotě. To ale není důvod, proč nebudeme mít dítě, Bilbo,“ jeho ruka mu sklouzla z vlasů na čelist a donutila ho ještě trochu zvednout bradu nahoru, „Je mi sto devadesát sedm let. Dokonce jsem ani neslyšel o tak staré trpaslice, která by ještě počala dítě. Roky, kdy bylo mé lůno úrodné, jsou dávno pryč. A i kdybych byl o sto let mladší, musel by být Mahal nesmírně štědrý, aby nás požehnal dítětem po jediné společné noci. Viděl jsem, kolik máte u vás v Kraji dětí, vaše ženy bude jistě snadné obtěžkat, ale pro trpaslíky to tak lehké není. Nebudeme mít dítě, z této noci, ani z žádné jiné, protože já už dítě nést nemohu.“

Veškeré ukřivděné rozhořčení, které ho donutilo pronést nevybíravá a krutá slova, stejně jako stud právě z nich, ho opustilo v dlouhém výdechu, který přinesl pocit neuchopitelné ztráty. V jednom těžko postřehnutelném okamžiku v jeho mysli vznikla iluze těhotného trpaslíka s velkým břichem klenoucím se pod jeho svalnatou hrudí, která vzápětí splaskla jako bublina z bublifuku, když se dotkne rozpáleného zábradlí kolem zahrady. Způsobilo to stejný šok, jako když taková zrádná bublina praskne malému hobitovi a ten se rozpláče. Muselo se to odrazit i na jeho tváře, protože Thorin pustil jeho bradu, sklouzl nohou z hrany postele a docela strašidelně nad ním stanul, i když zamračený výraz v jeho tváři vlastně strach nebudil.

„Půlčíku...“

„To je v pořádku!“ přerušil ho rychle, nejspíš aby nemusel slyšet, vlastně cokoliv, co k tomu chtěl Thorin ještě dodat, „Je to v pořádku. Po tom, co se všichni moji stejně staří příbuzní oženili a vdali jsem se s osudem bezdětného starého mládence. Co mám, je víc, než o čem jsem posledních... nejméně deset let třeba jen uvažoval.“

Přinutil se k úsměvu, jak doufal ne moc křečovitému, i když vlastně necítil, že by se chtěl usmívat, a vstal ze své teď už nedůstojné pozice u Thorinových nohou. Připadal si nesvůj... a promrzlý, protože v místnosti zrovna teplo nebylo a bylo jen s podivem, že si toho do teď nevšiml. Přejel si rukou po husí kůži na své paži až k rameni, čímž sám sebe objal. Thorin se, v reakci na jeho zimumřivé zachvění, natáhl pro pokrývku pohozenou na posteli a přehodil mu ji přes ramena. Sice ocenil, že tu už nestojí nahý, a alespoň trochu se ve vlně zahřeje, ale přesto se zamračil. Nepotřeboval být opečovávaný jako... dítě.

„Nic jsi netušil... Přijmi mou omluvu, měl jsem ti něco říct před svatbou, ale nepovažoval jsem to za... nutné,“ zamručel trpaslík a přitáhl si ho do své náruče, nejspíš i za podmínek, že by se tomu chtěl Bilbo bránit. „Zdálo se, že víš nebo sis alespoň domyslel. Balin ti přece řekl, že jsem na děti příliš starý. Také mám dva synovce, kteří už jsou dospělí, a věděl jsi, že si Šmak pro sebe Erebor uzurpoval před více jak sto lety. Můj věk je zřejmý.“

Zamračil se. Jistěže věděl o synovcích, i když si byl jist, že i Fili by byl těžko v Hobitíně považován za skutečně dospělého, ač musel být starší než on, stejně jako věděl o drakovi a historii, která se k němu vázala, ale rozhodně si nemyslel, že by tím byl Thorinův věk zřejmý. Odhadnutelný, to ano, jenže odhad měl ke zřejmosti přeci jen daleko.

„Ve skutečnosti to není tak, že bych dostal jasná čísla a věděl, jak trpaslíci stárnou,“ namítl tvrdě, potom však zakroutil hlavou. „To je jedno... opravdu na tom nezáleží. Určitě ne, dokud se nedostaneme k Hoře a neporazíme draka, a to je tak velký úkol, že... ne, nesejde na tom.“

„Já také nevím, jak jsi starý,“ podotkl trpaslík mírně defenzivně.

„Je mi padesát, vlastně brzy jednapadesát, na což se stačilo prostě jen zeptat,“ dodal, když viděl jak náhle zmateně Thorin vypadá.

„Tobě je teprve padesát?“ zeptal se a strnu, i jeho ruce, ovinuté kolem Bilbových zad, ztuhly, zatnuté do pokrývky, kterou měl hobit kolem ramen.

„Ano. Není to moc... nejspíš to není tolik, co je tobě, ale už to není ani málo. Jsem docela uprostřed,“ naznačil rukou před sebe, jako kdyby ukazoval střed něčeho, „svého života. Už nějakých deset let nejsem považovaný za mladíčka, ale ještě nejsem ani starý, i když už jsem starý mládenec, protože všichni moji vrstevníci se stačili oženit. Byl jsem starý mládenec, konkrétně bezdětný starý mládenec bez známosti. Ale pořád jsem ještě měl v Kraji reálnou možnost se oženit a mít děti, sice určitě ne za trpasličím králem, ovšem... můj otec se také oženil až po padesátce, vlastně řada Pytlíků nechávala sňatek na doby spíš po čtvrtém desetiletí. Mohou si to dovolit, protože žijí docela dlouho. Většina hobitů má štěstí, když se dožije stovky, u Pytlíků je to docela běžné a jeden můj předek se dokonce dožil sto třiceti. To je pro hobita přímo věčnost,...“

„Tři sta let,“ vyslovil Thorin prosté číslo, „To je věk, kterého se průměrně dožívá Durinův lid. Je to nejdéle ze všech trpasličích ras, obvykle je to totiž jen okolo dvě stě padesáti let. Čím čistší je původ a tím i krev, tím déle trpaslík žije. Moji předci se běžně dožívali přes tři staletí. Pravdou také je, že jen hrstka z nich zemřela stářím. Umírali většinou v bitvách, při nehodách nebo atentátech. Nejspíš bych mohl říct, že mám naději dožít se úctyhodného věku i na trpaslíka.“

„To znamená, že nejsi tak starý,“ namítl okamžitě s jistou bláhovou a pro něj velmi neočekávanou nadějí v prsou, která byla slyšet i v jeho hlase.

„Ovšemže nejsem starý,“ poslední slovo bylo uraženě zdůrazněné a okořeněné tím, jak se Thorin zamračil.

„Ne, ne, ne, nemyslel jsem starý jako úplně starý,“ naznačil neurčitě rukou. „Myslel jsem, že možná nejsi tak starý na to mít děti. Když je ti teprve dvě stě let a zbývá ti celé století, tak možná...“

„To není způsob, jakým věci u trpaslíků fungují,“ odmítl Thorin vážně a, snad na podporu svých slov, ho dokonce pustil z objetí a vypadalo to, že se shání po svých věcech pohozených na zemi.

Nepříjemný chlad ho udeřil do těla potom, co ztratil teplo paží, ale to mu nevzalo odvahu pokračovat v argumentaci. Zdálo se mu docela logické, že pokud se Durinův lid, ze kterého Thorin vzešel, a zvláště pak jeho vlastní rodina, dožívá déle, může mít také déle děti. Prostě to dávalo smysl a byla v tom naděje na rodinu, kterou... vlastně si nikdy neuvědomil, že by rodinu chtěl mít. Jenže teď, když o možnost ji mít skutečně, natvrdo a trvale přišel, a pak ji zase získal zpět, nebo alespoň si myslel, že je tu naděje, tak zjistil, že by si dítě, třeba jen jedno, velmi přál.

Přitáhl si pokrývku víc k tělu a neohrabaně, protože se za ním táhla kdovíjak daleko, vykročil za Thorinem, který už stačil začít sbírat své věci ze země.

„A víš to naprosto jistě? Vím co jsi říkal. Neslyšel jsi o žádné tak staré trpaslici, jako jsi ty, která by měla dítě, ale to jsi možná opravdu jen neslyšel,“ snažil se naléhavě argumentovat ve svůj prospěch.

„Každý ví, že trpaslice je plodná nejdříve v padesáti letech a žádná nemá dítě po dosažení druhé stovky. Nezáleží na národu, prostě to tak je,“ odvětil Thorin více méně klidně, ale zároveň aniž by se obrátil nebo přestal s oblékání. Už měl na sobě košili a zrovna si natahoval nohavici od kalhot.

„No ano, ale... víc jak sto let života, co ti zbývá, to je hodně. Přijde mi prostě... nevím... kdyby to bylo u všech od padesáti do dvou set let, tak by to znamenalo, že trpaslice z ostatních ras mohou mít děti skoro až do konce života, jenom ty z Durinova lidu...“

„A jak to funguje u vás, půlčíku?“ zeptal se prudce a obrátil se čelem k němu, výraz strnulý v masce potlačovaného hněvu. „Mohou mít snad vaše ženy děti po celý život?“

„To ne, neznám žádnou hobitku, co by měla dítě a bylo jí víc jak šedesát pět let,“ připustil neochotně.

„Přesto se hobité, tvoji příbuzní, dožívají od sto do sto třiceti let. Třicet let je pro rasu, která žije tak krátce, docela velký kus života.“

„Nepopírám. Třicet let, to je... za úplně dospělého je považován až hobit, kterému je třicet tři, takže třicet let rozdíl je hodně. Ale stejně, můžeme přeci alespoň uvažovat, že možná nejsou pro tvůj lid pravidla tak striktní. Chci říct... myslím, že by to dávalo větší smysl, a když se na tebe podívám... Ty... ty,“ naznačil rukou přes celou jeho postavu, silnou, mladistvou, s temně hnědými vlasy jen zlehka dotknutými stříbrem, „vypadáš velmi mladě. Možná by bylo dobré alespoň připustit, že vzhledem k tomu, že ti ještě ani není dvě stě let, tu je nepatrná šance, kterou bychom mohli zkusit využít a mít dítě... Jen zkusit...“

„Přestaň s takovými nesmysly!“ zavrčel Thorin hrubým hlasem plným skutečného hněvu, jako kdyby se hodlal postavit nepříteli; vzpřímený a s povýšeným pohledem. „Můj lid pro mě vždy byl prioritou. A můj jediný smysl života byl a stále je získání našeho domova zpět, nejlépe korunované Šmakovou smrtí. Nemám čas, ani touhu mluvit nebo třeba jen přemýšlet o takový zbytečných, nereálných tužbách, jako je mít dítě z vlastního těla. Nepotřebuji ho. Mám Filiho a Kiliho, oni jsou moji nástupci, a tak nemám důvod plodit dalšího dědice. Tak to je a ty se s tím musíš smířit. Diskuze končí, budu dole.“

Jen šokovaně, ale i pobouřeně zalapal po dechu nad Thorinovou hrubostí, k ničemu víc, třeba k obraně, ovšem neměl možnost, protože se za trpaslíkem zaklaply dveře od pokoje a Bilbo zůstal v místnosti sám s pálícími slovy v puse. S Thorinem byla více jak těžká řeč, někdy skoro nemožná, a bylo k vzteku, že nebyl ochotný uznat jakékoliv jiné alternativy než ty, které se mu zdály jako jediné správné. Neskutečně tvrdohlavý trpaslík. Proč nebyl schopný třeba jen uvažovat, že by mohl mít Bilbo pravdu? Kdo by odvrhl tak snadno možnost mít dítě nebo alespoň v dítě doufat? Náhlé poznání ho tvrdě udeřilo do břicha. Odmítl by to ho ten, kdo byl opravdu skálopevně přesvědčen, že děti mít nemůžu. Pocit viny se mu proplazil po zádech a ovinul kolem žaludku. Neměl tak sobecky naléhat, když bylo jasné, že o tom Thorin nechce mluvit, a teď bylo i zřejmé proč. Bude se mu muset při nejbližší příležitosti omluvit a pokusit se to všechno vysvětlit, jelikož měl dojem, že naprosto všechno pokazil.

„Hloupý, hloupý hobit,“ zamumlal si pro sebe, shlédl na hadr v ruce a velmi silně zatoužil po skutečné vaně s teplou vodou. Ne pro vlastní pohodlí, které měl samozřejmě rád, nýbrž proto, že být doma na Dně Pytle, mohlo být všechno docela jinak. Klidnější, pohodlnější, láskyplnější, bez draka za humny a hádky, která je rozdělila v den, kdy měli být nerozlučně spolu. Na tom posledním tak trochu nezáleželo, neboť nenápadné světlo na stropě místnosti mu prozradilo, že úsvit dalšího dne je nezadržitelně tady a on si musí pospíšit, aby stihl sníst alespoň pár soust a dostat se včas k lodi, která je odveze vstříc drakovi.

Nebylo opravdu kam pospíchat, přesto se co nejrychleji umyl a naházel na sebe svoje oblečení. Když pak vyšel na chodbičku, už slyšel zezdola tlumené hlasy a zvuky rozkládaného nádobí. Potichu seběhl dolů do dolního patra a rozhlédl se, jestli by mohl být užitečný, když už dnes po ránu tolik věcí pokazil. Naneštěstí neměl příležitost s ničím pomoct. Bardovy děti zvládaly samy rozložit jejich nebohatou snídaní skládající se jen z chlebu, sýru a mléka, ani si ho při tom nevšimly, jen Bard samotný mu věnoval všeříkající pohled a pohodil hlavou směrem k oknu, z něhož Thorin vyhlížel ven.

Bilbo si trochu povzdechl, teď v jasném světle a bez útrap nahoty, to všechno vypadalo ještě hůř než před chvíli. Po jednom tázavém pohledu k pánovi domu, od kterého se mu dostalo souhlasného kývnutí, si ulomil kousek chleba, jen nejnutnější úštěpek, aby zahnal bolest v kručícím žaludku a vykročil k trpaslíkovi. Nedostal se ani od stolu k oknu, když se Thorin prudce obrátil a spočinul na něm temným, nahněvaným pohledem, pod kterým strnul.

„Bardův syn říkal, že už začali s nakládáním zásob na loď.“

„Oh, aha.“

„Vrátím se k hostinci jako první, hlavním vchodem. U mě nebude nikdo pátrat po tom, kde jsem byl v noci a co jsem dělal, a kdyby přece, tak jim řeknu, že to není jejich věc. Totéž ale nemohu říct o tobě. Bylo by proto lepší, aby ses zpět do hostince připlížil zadem. Svedeš to?“ zeptal se, chladně a neosobně, jako kdyby to byl plán bojové strategie.

Bilbo mírně pokýval hlavou a pevně sevřel své jídlo. Měl chuť omluvit se a diskutovat s Thorinem hned teď, ale věděl, že to není dobrý nápad. Rozhodně ne v přítomnosti Barda a jeho dětí.

„Ovšem, že ano,“ ujistil trpaslíka ještě slovy.

„Dobrá,“ kývl mírně a krátce se podíval přes hobitovu hlavu k jejich hostitelům, „Nemáš mnoho času, tak se tu nezdržuj. Setkáme se v hostinci.“

„Budu tam,“ slíbil.

„V pořádku.“ Teď se Thorin s temným pohledem v očích obrátil na Barda, „Děkuji vám za laskavost, kterou jste nám prokázal, i za přístřeší, doufám ale, že se znovu už neuvidíme. Mám dojem, že by to nemuselo dopadnout dobře.“

„Nemyslím, Vaše Výsosti, jsem jenom obyčejný rybář a obchodník, nicméně ano, i já doufám, že se neuvidíme. A... přeji vám hodně štěstí během cesty. Sice s ní nesouhlasím, ale ani nechci, aby kdokoliv z vás zemřel nebo ostatně kdokoliv z lidí v tomto městě,“ odpověděl mu Bard se stejným napjatým klidem, jako promlouval trpaslík k němu.

„Nehodlám ohrozit lidi z vašeho města, ale vaše starost o ně vás šlechtí. Připomínáte mi... jednoho člověka z Dolu, kterého jsem znával jako mladík. Buďte sbohem, Barde z Jezerního města,“ dodal s nepatrnou úklonou, už druhý projev úcty k člověku za poslední méně jak den a noc, pak kývl k Bilbovi a opustil Bardův dům bez dalších slova, zanechávaje za sebou pevně zavřené dubové dveře, kterého ho od hobita docela dobře oddělily. Fyzicky i metaforicky.

Trochu si povzdechl a strčil do pusy zbytek chleba.

„Má žena vypadala po svatební noci podobně, jenže ona ji celou prozvracela, protože už čekala Sigrid,“ podotkl Bard kdesi nad jeho hlavou.

Vzhlédl velkému muži stojícímu po jeho boku.

„Och, to není...“ odmlčel se, pro dnešek bylo uvažování o dětech až zbytečně moc. „Thorin je prostě takový. Přísný, rázný a mlčenlivý, a taky po většinu času na něco naštvaný. Prostě trpaslík,“ pokrčil rameny v předstírané ledabylosti.

„Jistě...“ kývl mírně Bard a složil si ruce na prsou. „Popravdě je to poprvé v životě, co jsem se setkal s trpaslíkem - našemu kraji se všichni vyhýbají velkým obloukem - ale musím přiznat, že jsou jiní, než co se o nich povídalo ve městě. Nikdy jsem povídačkám nevěřil, naše rodina měla své vlastní příběhy, i tak jsem nikdy nevěřil, že mohou být trpaslíci také...“ odmlčel se a svraštil obočí, buď nevěděl co říct, nebo to říkat nechtěl.

„Milí? Laskaví? Veselí?“ nabídl několik dobrých vlastností, které u svých trpasličích přátel vypozoroval.

„Ano, všechno z toho,“ souhlasil velký muž. „Nebyli by to tak špatní sousedé, kdyby byli věci jinak. A možná, jenom možná, by bylo dobré, kdyby se trpaslíci opět vrátili do Osamělé hory. Jen za můj život se ze Zeleného hvozdu stal Temný hvozd a poutníci a obchodníci, kteří sem přicházejí, mluví o skřetech a podivnostech, které se ve světě začaly dít. I když jsou trpaslíci všelijací, ve válkách stáli na straně lidí a elfů, takže kdyby přišli skutečně temné časy...“ odmlčel se a zakroutil hlavou, „Ať přijdou nebo ne, mně na tom nezáleží. Až probudíte draka a rozhněváte ho, pomstí se nám všem a stane se to teď, ne až někdy v budoucnu.“

„Věřím, že se nic nestane,“ odpověděl přesvědčivě, i když i jeho stíhaly obavy z budoucnosti, a s úsměvem nabídl Bardovi ruku. „Také vám děkuji za vaší pohostinnost a, na rozdíl od Thorina, doufám, že se ještě uvidíme.“

Muž jeho ruku stiskl.

„Obávám se, že se to nejspíš nestane. I tak vám přeji štěstí, pane Pytlíku.“

„Děkuji,“ řekl s upřímným vděkem, pustil mužovu ruku a usmál se na děti sedící u stolu, „Rád jsem poznal i vás tři,“ rozloučil se také s nimi.

Nedostal zrovna nadšenou odpověď, ani ji nečekal, Bardovy děti byly hodně jako jejich otec, v srdci určitě laskavé, jen ne moc důvěřivé, ale alespoň malá Tilda k pozdravu přidala i úsměv. Už jen kvůli nim doufal, že se nemýlil, když tvrdil, že se nic nestane. Proto také opouštěl Bardův dům s těžkým srdcem a úvahami o tom, že velkého muže už nikdy neuvidí, což mu bylo líto víc, než by sám čekal. Myšlenky na celou rodinu ho provázely skoro až k hostinci, kde ho zastihl ruch a hluk příprav na jejich odjez. Velcí lidé byli všude, jen jednou mezi nimi zahlédl Dwalinovi vysokou postavu, které se také obloukem vyhnul a zamířil k zadnímu vchodu. Nemusel se ani moc plížit, natožpak používat prsten, v takovém shonu a přes všechny ty nesené pytle a bedny si jednoho malého hobita nikdo nevšímal. Nikdo mu nevěnoval pozornost, ani když už byl uvnitř v hostinci. Prostě malý a neviditelný hobit. To ale neznamenalo, že on neviděl ostatní. Když je někdo malý a hledá jiného malého, vlastně to není tak těžké, stačí se trochu sklonit a dívat se mezi korzujícíma nohama. Vždycky najdete, co hledáte, a v Bilbově případě to byl Thorin stojící opodál v jasné hádce se zástupcem starosty. Velmi nepříjemný člověk, ke kterému se dokázal stěží chovat slušně on, natožpak trpaslíci a zvláště pak Thorin. Jeho postoj byl napnutý a čelisti sevřené, zatímco s předstíranou ochotou vzhlížel k řečnícímu muži, a pohled, který nakonec starostovu zástupci věnoval, když dotyčný konečně domluvil a povýšeně se od Thorina odvrátil, rozhodně říkal, že za jiných okolností a být někdo jiný, dostane velký muž nejspíš pěstí do obličeje. Rozhodně to tedy nebyla nejlepší chvíle pro nedostatečnou omluvu, kterou měl na mysli, jenže nedokázal odplout k Hoře a nepromluvit si předtím se svým manželem. Mohlo se stát cokoliv, jemu nebo... Thorinovi, a on nechtěl, aby mezi nimi zůstala navždy zlá krev.

Odhodlaně si prorazil cestu davem.

„Thorine,“ oslovil ho a dotkl se zezadu jeho předloktí.

Trpaslík se po něm prudce obrátil.

„Bilbo... Nemůžeš se za mnou plížit,“ zamručel zrovna ne příliš naladěně a trochu ustoupil stranou.

„Promiň, nechtěl jsem tě vylekat. Zapomínám, že mě tu není... no, vidět, ani moc slyšet,“ nervózně se usmál a přistoupil k němu blíž o tu malou vzdálenost, kterou předtím Thorin ukročil stranou. „Můžeme si promluvit?“

„Teď není na rozhovory zrovna nejvhodnější doba. Promluvíme si potom,“ odpověděl tónem, který nedával moc prostoru pro námitky a, naprosto nevychovaně, se obrátil zády, připravený vykročit pryč.

Zastoupil mu cestu a jen tak pro jistotu mu položil ruku na žaludek, aby mu trpaslík nemohl nikam uniknout. Ledově modré oči ho zpražily nevlídným pohledem, ale odolal jim. Musel se omluvit, prostě musel, jinak by neměl klid.

„Prosím, Thorine, bude to jen okamžik, jen... já,“ povzdechl si a přešlápl z nohy na nohu, „Chci se omluvit za to, co se stalo u Barda doma. Já... já jsem na tebe neměl tlačit a říkat věci, které jsem říkal. Bylo to ode mne neomalené a kruté. To.... téma mě samotného tíží, občas... bývaly doby, kdy jsem o něm hodně uvažoval, ale stejně mi nedošlo, že i jiní... ty... můžeš cítit stejnou... bolest jako já. Je mi to líto,“ dodal bezradně, protože nedokázal najít správná slova a Thorinův netečný výraz a neprůhlednost jezer jeho očí mu nedávaly žádné vodítko, co by měl říkat. Natožpak aby mu pomohlo ticho, které se mezi nimi rozhostilo. Nevěděl co si počít, uvězněný pod nehnutým pohledem.

„Chápu tvé důvody,“ promluvil nakonec Thorin klidně. „Jsi muž a je přirozené, že si přeješ dědice z vlastní krve, kterému předáš své jméno a majetek, a rozumím i tomu, že tě nepotěšilo, když ses dozvěděl, že ti ho tvá žena nedá.“

„Ne. Ne, to ne, to není to, co jsem myslel...“ vydechl zoufale, jelikož se rozhovor ubíral docela jiným směrem, než si přál.

„Je to normální a ty,“ jeho hlas, stejně jako pohled zjemněl a zároveň s tím se konečky prstů dotkl hřbetu Bilbovy ruky – opatrně a nenápadně, ale přeci, „si to zasloužíš, ghivashel. Až budou trpaslíci opět vládnout Ereboru a já odejdu...“

„Tak nemluv!“

„Až odejdu za předky,“ zopakoval Thorin pevně, „měl by ses vrátit do svého... pelouchu, ke svým knihám, houpacímu křeslu a zahrádce. Být zase počestný pan Pytlík ze Dna Pytle s pár historkami ze svých dobrodružství a hlavně by sis měl najít ženu, která ti dá to, po čem toužíš.“

„To nemůžu udělat! Nemůžu na tebe jen tak zapomenout!“ vykřikl polohlasně, aby na ně zbytečně neupozorňoval.

„Neříkám, abys na mě zapomněl, jen bys měl žít,“ drobně se pousmál, když to říkal.

„Nerozumím tomu, jak můžeš o... o té věci mluvit, tak...“ zmlkl a udělal neurčité gesto rukou, „Třeba nechci žít dál, jako kdyby se nic nestalo,“ dodal něco, o čem byl přesvědčen, že má velký význam, jen si vlastně nebyl jist, co tím myslí. Cítil hněv a úzkost pokaždé, když slyšel Thorina mluvit o své smrti a zvláště s takovou jistotou, stačilo mu na to jen pomyslet a popadl ho strach a hlavou se mu míhaly představy toho, co bude, až tu trpaslík nebude. Což bylo docela směšné, jelikož si neuměl řádně představit, jak by ve skutečnosti vypadala jejich společná budoucnost, kdyby všechno dopadlo stejně jako ve starých pohádkových příbězích, kde zvítězila láska.

„Jestli mě máš v úctě a chceš, abych spočinul v klidu, slíbíš mi, že uděláš, co po tobě chci,“ požádal ho a sevřel mu pevně rameno.

To byla rána pod pás. Jak by mohl odmítnout jeho žádost, vyslovenou se skrytou naléhavostí a touhou, nebo říct ne pohledu blankytných očí, který by vlastně vůbec neváhal označit za štěněčí. Jednoduše to nebylo podle pravidel hry. Přistihl se, že kroutí hlavou na znamení nesouhlasu, ale zároveň říká přesný opak.

„Já... dobrá. Slibuji.“

„Děkuji, jsem ti vděčný,“ sklonil hlavu v gestu úcty, načež se opět jemně usmál. „Musím se teď vrátit k přípravám, když na ně nedohlédnu, okrade nás starostův poskok o vše, oč se dá. Měl by ses převléct do něčeho teplejšího a zabalit si své věci.“

„Thorine, počkej!“ zastavil ho sevřením ruky dřív, než se stačil trpaslík odvrátit k odchodu, „Ty... zlobíš se ještě? Protože já nechci vyrazit k Hoře, pokud...“

„Není nic, čím bys mě mohl skutečně rozhněvat.“

„Oh, tak o tom si troufám pochybovat,“ namítl s nervózním smíchem, „Někdy mám spíš dojem, že tě štvu už jen svou existencí,“ připomněl všechny ty týdny, kdy se zdálo, že ho trpaslík snad z duše nenávidí.

„Nebuď hlupák,“ napomenul ho Thorin pohrdavě, „neumím si představit, že bys spáchal čin, kterým by sis vysloužil mou upřímnou zášť. Jen se občas chováš jako pitomec. Jako třeba teď,“ dodal, načež mu s půlúsměvem prohrábl vlasy. „Uvidíme se u člunů a neopozdi se, jsi náš jediný zloděj a bylo by nedůstojné na tebe muset čekat.“ A s těmi slovy ho tam Thorin zanechal samotného, když odspěchal za povinnostmi příprav.

Bilbo se kolem sebe rozhlédl, po všem tom shonu a velkých lidech, potom si povzdechl a vykročil ke schodům, aby si nahoře zabalil pár svých věcí. Vidina toho, co je možná čeká u Hory, byla tíživá, ale alespoň se předtím usmířil s Thorinem, což mu přinášelo trochu optimismu.

Byl si jist, že vše dobře dopadne.

 

KONEC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jo, hobité tady mají spoustu zajímavých zvyků. :-D A faktem pro mne taky je, že hobité stejně tak i Bilbo, prostě chtějí mít rodinu, děti, usadit se v pohodlném pelouchu a žít šťastně až do smrti. Vidím to jako jejich přirozenou, niternou touhu. Ostatně Bilbo si taky nakonec adoptoval Froda, že? Určitě by se v tak rozvětvených rodinách našel někdo jiný, kdo by si ho k sobě vzal. :-)
> 
> A za usmiřovací část v hostinci je morálně odpovědná Patoložka, psala jsem ji kvůli jejímu naléhání. :-D

**Author's Note:**

> Za betování děkuji Patoložce  
> Kudost stejně jako komentáře jsou vítané a předem za ně děkuji.


End file.
